La Voix Des Anges
by Kristana
Summary: Depuis son entrée en septième année à Poudlard, les nuits d'Harry sont bercées par une douce et paisible voix... Celle d'un ange pense-t-il... Un ange blond
1. La beauté des astres et autres anges

Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fic qui se prénomme 'La Voix Des Anges'. C'est en référence à des êtres que j'affectionne tout particulièrement tant pour leur beauté, leur pureté que pour leur capacité à me faire rêver…

Puisque c'est ma première expérience dans ce monde magique qu'est celui des Drarrys, je vous demanderai d'être indulgent, mais de ne pas hésiter à me faire parvenir vos remarques qui me seront d'une aide précieuse pour la suite de ma fic que j'ai décidé d'écrire au fut et à mesure des mes envies et de leur évolution, c'est pourquoi les mises à jour risquent d'être plus ou moins écartées, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas encore de bêta…

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez.

PS : Je tiens à remercier Petitchaton qui m'a, sans peut-être en être consciente, encouragé à débuter dans les fics…Merci beaucoup.

Kristana

La voix des anges 

Chapitre 1

La beauté des astres et autres anges

POV Harry

Harry s'éveilla brusquement. Il en était sûr, il avait entendu une voix, la même qui le hantait depuis maintenant un mois sans qu'il n'en découvre la provenance. Pourtant, elle lui était si familière et en même temps, elle lui paraissait si lointaine… Harry essaya de se remémorer ses mots, mais seule une sensation de douleur et de chaleur émanant de la voix lui revint à l'esprit. Il avait parfois saisi quelques bribes et avait compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il avait entendu murmurer une nuit, « tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ». Mais c'était tout au début, et depuis, la voix avait cessé de se faire comprendre, comme si elle craignait de se faire découvrir, mais elle ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant. Et malgré une légère frustration, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces rêves.

Au moins ont-il l'avantage de mettre fin à mes cauchemars avec Voldemort, pensa-t-il

En effet, même s'il avait tué le Lord Noir l'année précédente, ses songes étaient encore emplis des traits serpentesques de celui-ci, et il maudissait son esprit de ressasser encore et encore ces événements alors qu'il était à présent en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, et qu'il pensait enfin être en paix !

Harry se leva pour se désaltérer et s'accouda un moment à la fenêtre de la tour pour admirer la lune qui enveloppait le parc du château de sa douce et apaisante lueur diaphane. Il aimait se perdre ainsi dans la contemplation de Dame Nature et particulièrement dans celle des étoiles.

Chaque étoile abrite un ange, avait-il un jour lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque dédié aux mythes et légendes, et il aimait cette idée que des êtres d'un pureté sans égal puissent l'observer du haut des cieux. Il se sentait en sécurité et en quelque sorte aimé.

Harry fut tiré des ses pensées par un grognement ensommeillé de Ron, celui qu'il considérait comme sont propre frère lui qui n'avait jamais eu de famille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil en forme de vif d'or qui indiquait quatre heures… Il avait cours de potions à huit heures, autant dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille se recoucher s'il ne voulait pas s'endormir devant Rogue et ainsi lui servir de pâture en guise de petit-déjeuner. Harry se remit sous les couvertures en espérant retrouver la voix… SA voix, car elle connaissait son prénom. Mais elle ne se manifesta pas et le Survivant se leva de mauvaise humeur à la vue du programme qui l'attendait pour le début de journée.

Comme tous les matins, Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis de toujours, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière tentait de leur expliquer les vertus du sang de licorne dans la préparation d'une potion quand Draco Malefoy fit son apparition accompagné de Goyle et Crabbe.

- Tiens Potty et sa garde personnelle ! Si je peux te donner un conseil, évite de choisir pour ce rôle la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe, ça nuit à ta réputation, si tant est que tu en ais une bien sûr.

Comme à l'accoutumée, personne ne s'en étonnait plus d'ailleurs, Harry et Ron étaient prêts à bondir sur leur ennemi juré pour venger cet outrage, car tout le monde le sait, l'expression Sang de bourbe est une des pires injures qu'il soit. Mais ils y renoncèrent quand le professeur Mac Gonagall passa à leurs côtés en leur laçant un regard de glace digne d'un Sévérus Rogue.

- Laisse tomber Ron, viens on va manger, si j'arrive à retrouver l'appétit après avoir vu sa sale tête blonde, conclu Harry en s'éloignant.

- On se retrouve en cours de potions Potter ! lança Draco.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Malefoy passe son temps à l'énerver, à le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Que lui avait-il donc fait pour que depuis leur première année il lui envenime la vie ? Harry avouait qu'il avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, et de toucher les points les plus sensibles et il détestait cette faiblesse. Lui qui avait mis fin au règne de Lord Voldemort, n'était même pas capable de répondre à une fouine… Pitoyable, pensait-il.

Pourquoi ne savait-il pas se contenir et manier les mots comme le faisait si bien Malefoy ? Car oui, s'il devait lui reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'une once de talent, c'était bien celui d'être un poète, à sa manière bien sûr, noir comme son âme, mais doué.

En réalité, Harry lui reconnaissait bien d'autres qualités, mais même sous la menace du sortilège de la mort, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Malefoy avait de la classe. Ne serait-ce que dans son allure, des vêtements toujours impeccablement repassés qui lui allaient à merveille comme taillés sur mesure, des cheveux toujours bien coiffés, sans aucune mèche de travers. Alors que lui, ne se souciant guère de son apparence, avait toujours un pli quelque part dans sa chemise ou un pantalon froissé, sans parler de ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à une masse inexorablement rebelle et indomptable qu'il avait déjà abandonnée depuis longtemps. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il y avait bien un écart inné entre les deux ennemis et Malefoy ne se privait pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Alors Potter, tu expérimentes un nouveau sortilège de coiffure qui a vraiment raté, ou tes cheveux sont toujours ainsi ? cingla Draco alors que les Serpentards et Gryffondors attendaient leur professeur pour commencer leur cours commun de potions.

Et voilà que ça recommençait, une boule de rage menaçait d'exploser dans son ventre, mais étrangement, un autre sentiment s'y joignit et Harry ne sut dire ce qu'il en était et ne pu répondre à Malefoy. Il restait là sans rien dire, il avait encore manqué une occasion de remparer le blondinet. Ce n'est que quand Ron le prit par le bras pour le faire entrer dans le cachot que Harry se reconnecta à la réalité et prit place sur son siège habituel, c'est-à-dire au fin fond de la classe. Il sortit ses affaires et tenta d'écouter le professeur Rogue expliquer comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour confectionner la nouvelle potion du jour, mais cette nouvelle émotion qu'il avait ressentie en regardant Malefoy lui taraudait l'esprit. Il était toujours en train d'y réfléchir quand à nouveau Ron le sortit de ses pensées en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Harry arrête de rêvasser sinon Rogue va encore nous tomber dessus et on a déjà pas mal de points en retard, ce n'est pas le moment d'en perdre. Tu as compris quelque chose à cette potion ? Moi j'y pige que dalle, il faut que j'essaye de demander à Hermione, mais Rogue va me voir. Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- Harry, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, heu tu parlais d'Hermione je crois.

- Entre autres, je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce matin, mais s'il te plait fais un effort, je ne veux pas encore avoir une mauvaise note en potion, alors travaillons.

- D'accord.

Harry se leva pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires et les posa sur sa table avant de se rassoire. Au passage, il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy assis au premier rang aux côtés de Crabbe et en train de jouer avec une limace et celui-ci leva la tête au même moment pour lui lancer un regard froid. Harry essayait de trouver en lui quelque chose d'agréable, un air sympathique au moins pour expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti devant la porte du cachot, mais en vain, Malefoy restait et resterait un être abject. Harry chassa de son esprit cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahi l'espace de quelques secondes et se concentra sur sa potion des plus difficile et se résolu, comme Ron l'avait prédit, à demander discrètement de l'aide à Hermione assise devant lui à côté de Neville qui avait lui aussi besoin de tout son soutien.

--------------------------------------

POV Draco

Draco se raidit dans son lit, encore une fois, il était parvenu à pénétrer l'esprit de Harry et lui faire part, sans pour autant se compromettre en révélant son identité, des sentiments qu'il lui vouait depuis maintenant deux mois environ. Il avait en effet découvert à son plus grand effroi qu'il était attiré par le brun à la cicatrice et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était entré en septième année à Poudlard, moins fier qu'auparavant, Voldemort ayant été tué par Potter, mais tout aussi arrogant, et tout avait repris son cours normal. Mais un matin de septembre, au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Potter était passé à côté de lui et Draco avait ressenti comme une décharge électrique, des petits éclairs lui étaient passés dans tout le corps et il avait éprouvé une grande chaleur. Comment Potter pouvait-il lui faire ressentir tout cela ? Draco avait mis cela sur le compte de l'aura magique qui émane de tous les sorciers et qui selon ses pouvoirs était plus ou moins importante, et celle d'Harry devait être particulièrement affectée par son combat avec le Lord et donc plus forte. Mais le même jour, il le recroisa et la décharge électrique se reproduit et ce dès qu'il le côtoyait de près. Mais à ces petits éclairs s'ajoutait toujours une chaleur intense, notamment dans le bas ventre et Draco se rendit compte qu'il désirait le Survivant. Il n'en avait pas cru ses propres réflexions, pourtant, il ne pouvait nier les réactions de son corps face au beau brun. Bon, ce n'était pas nouveau, Draco était bi, et il le vivait très bien personne n'osant lui faire de réflexion désobligeante quant à ses préférences sexuelles puisque tous les monde le craignait. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir envie de son ennemi ? Il avait cherché là encore vainement la réponse à cette question et l'avait finalement accepté et n'avait désormais pas d'autre but que celui de mettre Potter dans son lit sans pour autant cesser ses insultes quotidiennes qui lui donnaient satisfaction : un changement de comportement de sa part paraîtrait des plus étranges, il devait l'attirer d'une autre manière, et cette manière il l'avait trouvée. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Blaise, son soi-disant meilleur ami, un Malefoy n'ayant pas d'amis, mais des pions qu'il manie habilement, nuance.

C'était au début des vacances suivant sa sixième année, Harry avait tué Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy avait disparu durant la bataille finale, mais pas sans laisser un héritage à son fils, de l'argent mais également un savoir de Mangemort, puisqu'il le destinait à un avenir noir. Il avait notamment inculqué à son fils la pratique de la legilimancie qui permettait de s'introduire dans les pensées des autres, notamment quand ceux-ci baissent leur garde, durant le sommeil surtout. Draco s'était révélé très doué, extrêmement doué même. Après la mort de son père, il s'était entraîné sans relâche, des jours durant, s'abstenant de manger et même de dormir parfois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être pour rendre hommage à l'auteur de ses jours qui, avant d'être un serviteur du Lord Noir, était un père, stricte, mais aimant. Il avait franchi plusieurs paliers de la legilimancie, plus que certains sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et notamment en s'exerçant avec son professeur Rogue, ami des Malefoy et légilimens confirmé. Il était si assidu qu'il parvenait dès le début de l'année scolaire à pénétrer l'esprit des gens en cachant son identité mais surtout à laisser des messages sur son passage. Et c'était désormais ce qu'il faisait avec Harry. Presque tous les soirs depuis deux mois, il rendait des visites nocturnes à son ancien ennemi et lui parlait pendant plusieurs minutes de ce qui l'attirait chez lui, en enjolivant les choses pour le convaincre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, plus que du désir. Comme si un Malefoy pouvait aimer quelqu'un… absurde… Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus courageux, mais le courage était une qualité des Gryffondors et lui était un Serpentard et agissait donc tel quel, en catimini, presque vicieusement pensait-il, mais c'était une sorte de revanche pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer et surtout la mort de son père due à la chute de Voldemort tué par Harry. Et depuis quand un Malefoy a-t-il des doutes et des regrets ?

Draco se leva et entreprit de faire un tour dans le château pour se changer les idées. Voyager dans l'esprit d'un autre et de surcroît celui du Survivant n'était pas de tout repos et les images qu'il y avait rencontrées le hantaient encore. Draco comprenait ce qu'avait enduré et subit Harry ainsi que ses accès d'humeur, son passé était empli d'horreurs innommables. Il avait vu des flashs de la mort de Lily et James, les punitions et humiliations infligées par les Dursley, la bataille avec Tom Jedusor dans la chambre des secrets, Sirius titubant et finissant sa chute dans l'arcade du département des mystères… C'en était trop pour lui, il devait voir autre chose ! Il s'habilla en prenant soin, tout de même, de ne pas enfiler n'importe quoi, un Malefoy avait la classe, même à quatre heures du matin. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre de préfet pour ne pas la faire grincer et traversa discrètement la salle commune verte et argent, couleurs distinctives des Serpentards et se retrouva dans le couloir des cachots. Il parcouru pas à pas les longues galeries décorées de tableaux qui en auraient fait frissonner plus d'un et décida de pousser sa promenade nocturne plus loin, plus haut en priant pour que Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard ne se mette pas en travers de son chemin. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il se posta devant une statue représentant un vulgaire lutin grimaçant et, la déplaçant un peu, il se faufila derrière elle. Il se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet mais il n'alluma pas sa baguette, il connaissait les lieux par cœur et ceux-ci n'étaient pas plus grands qu'un placard à balais. Il fit quelques pas et attrapa une autre poignée de porte qui s'ouvrit sur un couloir décoré cette fois-ci de bleu. Il referma la porte, vérifia que personne ne l'avait entendu et gagna le couloir sur lequel donnait le placard. C'était un couloir bien différent de celui des cachots, il menait à la plus haute tour où était enseignée l'astronomie. De magnifiques tableaux représentant des créatures magiques plus belles les unes que les autres, formaient comme une sorte de tapisserie. Draco s'arrêta comme par instinct devant celui d'un homme nu avec pour seul atour, des ailes gigantesques d'un blanc si éclatant et pur qui entouraient gracieusement son corps musclé et fin. Le tableau ne représentait que ce personnage mais sa superbe emplissait tout le cadre et seule sa présence suffisait à mettre en beauté le tableau.

Pff, les anges, quelle niaiserie ! C'est juste bon pour les filles qui rêvent encore au prince charmant. Comme s'ils pouvaient exister…

Il soupira, blasé et reprit sa marche. Il était arrivé au bas des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé grâce à ce passage magique qu'il avait découvert en cinquième année et dont il n'avait toujours pas compris le fonctionnement, mais dont le secret était bien gardé par Poudlard lui-même. Qu'importe il était bien pratique pour gagner la tour d'astronomie qui était à l'autre bout du château. Elle était un des endroits qu'il affectionnait particulièrement car sa hauteur lui permettait de surplomber l'édifice et il avait une vue imprenable du ciel, ce qui lui donnait une impression de grandeur et de pouvoir. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était admirer les étoiles. Elles le calmaient, lui procuraient un sentiment de quiétude et de sérénité, surtout après ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit torturé de Harry. Mais il ne devait pas y penser et se concentrer sur l'arche étoilée qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête qu'il avait coiffée avant de partir, un Malefoy ne pouvant se permettre d'être débraillé comme Harry par exemple, jamais coiffé, ce qui lui donnait, il devait l'avouer, un petit air diablement sexy. Draco tourna la tête vers l'une des autres tours de l'école, celle des Gryffondors, et réprima une envie folle d'aller retrouver celui qu'il désirait pour lui faire découvrir d'autres étoiles que celles qui virevoltaient dans le ciel. Mais il ignorait que le principal intéressé était lui-même accoudé à sa fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la tour, invisible à ses yeux. Malefoy jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux astres avant de s'en aller. Il ne devait pas être loin de cinq à présent et il voulait faire bonne figure devant son maître de potions qu'il avait à huit heures.

La lune était particulièrement belle, pensa-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce car Harry pensait la même chose au même moment ? Mais ça il n'était pas sensé le savoir…

Quand Draco se coucha dans son grand lit à baldaquins vert, savourant le privilège d'être seul dans sa chambre de préfet et ainsi libre de tous mouvements, il renonça à refaire une visite à Harry. Il était trop fatigué pour cela et la legilimancie nécessitait une grande force.

- Demain, se dit-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand son réveil sonna brusquement au beau milieu d'un rêve plutôt agréable vu l'état de son caleçon gris, Malefoy était de bonne humeur ce qui était rare chez lui. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage à son lit et son caleçon et se leva pour se préparer. Il entra dans sa douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps fin et pâle. Son torse musclé et bien dessiné se couvrit de petites gouttelettes brillantes comme des diamants qui dévalèrent ses jambes fuselées pour se retrouver à ses pieds. La vapeur d'eau envahi la cabine de douche cachant son corps d'Adonis. Son esprit se mit à divaguer sous la chaleur brûlante qui l'entourait et Harry prit de plus en plus de place jusqu'à envahir totalement ses pensées et bien évidemment l'inévitable vint à se produire, Draco se sentit soudainement très dur.

- Encore ? Cela ne t'as pas suffit cette nuit ? grommela-t-il en s'adressant à son entrejambe fièrement dressée.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son corps réagisse ainsi à la seule pensée du Survivant ? Il modifia la température de l'eau et essaya d'imaginer une scène qui ferait redescendre la tension, il ne voulait pas en « venir aux mains »…

Mac Go en string, oui c'est ça, Mac Go en string léopard aux côtés de Dumby en pantalon de cuir, pensa-t-il, et l'effet escompté se manifesta à son plus grand soulagement. Draco sortit rapidement de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla impeccablement.

Comme d'habitude, se dit-il en lançant un sourire satisfait au miroir avant de quitter sa chambre.

Crabbe et Goyle vinrent le rejoindre au sortir de sa chambre et tous trois gagnèrent la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner quand ils croisèrent trois Gryffondors, Harry, le pauvre et la Sang de bourbe.

- Tiens Potty et sa garde personnelle ! Si je peux te donner un conseil, évite de choisir pour ce rôle la Belette et la Sang de Bourbe, ça nuit à ta réputation, si tant est que tu en ais une bien sûr.

Insulter Harry lui était de plus en plus difficile mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, comment réagiraient les autres élèves s'il commençait à lui jouer la sérénade ? Il devait rester de marbre face à son ancien ennemi et ignorer le tumulte qui se créait en son être à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard vert et envoûtant ou qu'il l'observait en détail chaque partie de son corps qu'il pouvait entrevoir. Il vit Harry et la Belette réagir à son insulte et sentit l'aura magique du premier l'électriser. Il aurait ces petits picotements mais il regrettait les sentir uniquement quand Harry était énervé à cause de lui. Il attendait la contre-attaque des deux rouge et or, mais le professeur Mac Gonagall passa au même moment en leur lançant un regard si froid qu'il aurait pu émaner de lui-même.

Ne pars pas, pensa Draco.

Mais bien sur les mots restèrent bien sagement dans sa bouche et il cingla :

- On se retrouve en cours de potions Potter !

Oui, il pourrait ainsi l'observer à sa guise durant leur cours commun de potion.

La journée avait si bien commencé mais c'était sans compter sur Pansy qui lui avait réservé une place à la table. Elle avait toujours eu dans l'esprit de devenir un jour Madame Malefoy mais c'était sans prendre en compte le dégoût qu'elle inspirait à son présumé futur mari. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Elle était gentille, pas très jolie, mais très futée et toujours partante pour faire le mal. Il s'assit à ses côtés et dû subir ses bavardages continus durant tout le petit-déjeuner. Il tenta de retrouver Harry dans la foule d'élèves mais Pansy s'évertuait tant à lui taper sur les nerfs qu'il ne pu observer à sa guise le Survivant.

Quand l'heure du cours de potions arriva, Malefoy et ses deux sbires prirent le chemin des cachots et retrouvèrent les Gryffondors. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par de folles mèches brunes. Harry était plus qu'attirant, comme tous les matins, et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque désobligeante :

- Alors Potter, tu expérimentes un nouveau sortilège de coiffure qui a vraiment raté, ou tes cheveux sont toujours ainsi ?

Pourquoi devoir être si méchant ? Mais Potter ne réagit pas, il restait devant lui sans réagir, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Malefoy ne sut lui-même que faire face à cette situation, généralement, le brun lui rétorquait toujours quelque chose, certes pas d'une qualité incontestable mais assez pour continuer le débat. Draco se sentait perdu dans ce regard émeraude si profond qu'il s'y serait noyé si le rouquin n'avait pas entraîné Harry dans le fond du cachot à l'arrivée de Rogue.

Draco prit place au premier rang comme à son habitude et regarda derrière lui : le trio s'était assis tout au fond pour ne pas changer.

Quelle bande de cancres, pensa-t-il, et la Sang de bourbe qui cautionne tout cela !

Rogue commença à leur expliquer la potion du jour en leur précisant les ingrédients qu'ils allaient manier mais Draco avait du mal à se concentrer. Il sentait le regard de Potter posé sur lui, sans même l'avoir vérifié. Il était tellement attiré par cet homme que sans même le regarder il se savait en sa présence et il sentait le magnétisme qui émanait de lui. Mais pourquoi Potter le regardait-il à ce moment même ? Sans doute n'avait-il pas digéré son impuissance à lui répondre devant le cachot. Pourtant ce que Draco ressentait n'était pas de la haine mais plutôt des doutes et un questionnement. Mais sur quoi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il se retint d'user de la legilimancie pour découvrir les réponses à ses questions, il n'était pas assez concentré pour cela et Rogue l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. Il dirigea alors son attention sur la limace morte que Crabbe avait déposé devant lui et s'amusa à la rouler sur la table. Soudain, Harry passa à ses côtés pour chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire de la classe et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil qu'il voulait discret. Draco feignit ne l'avoir pas vu. Pourquoi Potter se comportait-il d'une manière aussi étrange ?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit début ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! Merci !


	2. Révélation et visite nocturne

Voici le second chapitre tant attendu (je me lance des fleurs, il le faut bien !;-) de « La Voix des Anges », j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je l'ai écrit dans la lignée du premier, il doit donc être dans le même ton que son prédécesseur.

Merci à Boubou et Petitchaton d'avoir été mes bêtalecteuse hihi

Et maintenant, tadaaaa, place au deuxième chapitre :

Chapitre 2

Révélation et visite nocturne

POV Harry

Heureusement, la journée avait passé rapidement et Harry savoura la liberté qu'il ressentait sur un balai. L'entraînement de Quidditch était ce qu'il attendait tout la semaine durant et quand il arrivait, il jubilait toute la journée jusqu'à pouvoir enfin enfourcher son balai et quitter l'emprise terrestre qui ne pesait que trop lourd pour lui. Dans les airs, tout lui semblait plus simple, plus facile d'accès et ses réflexions devenaient toujours plus claires quand il traversait les nuages gorgés d'eau pour en ressortir trempé de gouttelettes luisantes. Il fit quelques pirouettes d'échauffement, vola à une vitesse impressionnante autour du terrain de Quidditch donnant toute la puissance de son balai de course et se mit en place au coup de sifflet.

Alors qu'il cherchait des yeux le Vif d'Or qui venait d'être lâché, il se remit à penser à ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressenti le matin même. Il l'avait oublié tant les activités de la journée étaient nombreuses mais maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit libre, il revenait en force. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mit sa main gauche en visière pour trouver le Vif d'or mais n'était exceptionnellement pas vraiment intéressé par le match. Il réfléchissait, plus qu'il ne l'avait fait durant les cours si c'était possible. Il essayait de mettre un nom sur cette émotion qui l'avait traversé quand un mot surgit comme un Cognard dans un match violent de Quidditch. Et ce mot faillit le désarçonner tout comme le ferait un Cognard, ce qui manqua de lui arriver en réalité.

- Hé Harry fait attention, on a besoin de toi pour le prochain match ! cria Ron depuis son but. - Désolé, répondit l'intéressé en essayant de reprendre son équilibre.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui l'avait fait à moitié chuter de son balai et ce n'était pas un Cognard !

- Quoi ?

- Oui je sais ça peut paraître bizarre mais j'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser en prenant ma douche après l'entraînement. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti devant le cachot ce matin et j'en suis sûr maintenant même si j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, dit Harry d'une voix basse alors qu'il discutait avec ses deux amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, assis dans leur coins habituel près de la cheminée. Ron était à moitié tombé de son fauteuil à l'annonce et Hermione semblait songeuse et fronçait les sourcils dans une attitude de penseur.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant selon moi, dit-elle enfin.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant ? Ce n'est pas étonnant ? Harry vient de nous annoncer qu'il était attiré par Malefoy et toi, tu dis que ce n'est pas étonnant ? Mais tu vas bien ? répliqua Ron en se levant brusquement pour faire les cent pas en brandissant les bras en l'air comme pour chasser cette idée incongrue.

- Ne parle pas si fort Ron et si on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est effectivement pas étonnant. Écoute, dit-elle à l'attention de Harry qui restait stoïque depuis le début de la discussion. Malefoy et toi avaient toujours nourri une haine sans nom l'un pour l'autre depuis votre première rencontre mais il se peut qu'au fil du temps se soit ajouté un autre sentiment qui, bien que contraire au premier, soit tout à fait logique. Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malefoy, je suis juste attiré physiquement par lui, nuance ! »

- D'accord, si tu le dis, mais ce n'est pas une catastrophe.

- Ce n'est pas une catastrophe ? » reprit Ron qui était devenu encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. « Hermione ! Malefoy est son pire ennemi comme tu l'as dit, il est inconcevable que Harry l'aime !

- Je n'aime pas Malefoy , rectifia Harry rageusement.

- Harry, quoi que tu fasses je te soutiendrai, mais ne prends pas les choses à la légère Malefoy est quelqu'un de terrible et je ne veux pas que tu en souffres. » lui dit Hermione d'un ton compatissant en lui prenant la main. Et toi Ron ? Reprit-elle en le regardant d'un air entendu.

- Heu… je… mais… bon d'accord, finit-il par dire, je m'avoue vaincu mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par tout cela.

- Bien, et que comptes-tu faire finalement ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Si quelqu'un était au courant de cette histoire et si ce quelqu'un était de surcroît Malefoy, je crois que je ne survivrais pas à l'humiliation. Le Survivant attiré par le prince des Serpentards, ça ferait un beau roman non ?

- Ecoute, le mieux s'est d'encore y réfléchir. Tu n'as pris conscience de tout cela qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être dois-tu encore faire le point sur tes sentiments…d'attirance, reprit-elle en devançant Harry qui était sur le point de la contredire.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison Hermione. Je vais y penser, merci de me soutenir ainsi, toi aussi Ron, continua-t-il en souriant.

Harry monta dans le dortoir de bonne heure ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas la tête aux bavardages quotidiens de la salle commune et il était fatigué par tout ce qu'il lui tombait dessus. Il se déshabilla, il avait déjà pris une douche après l'entraînement de Quidditch, ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son chevet et se coucha non content de pouvoir enfin être seul. Il ferma les yeux et des images lui vinrent à l'esprit, les lèvres de Draco, les mains de Draco, les yeux de Draco…

- Stop ! Cria-t-il en se redressant dans son lit.

Il ne voulait pas y penser ce soir, il voulait simplement dormir, juste dormir et évacuer toutes ses pensées. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et un visage constellé de tâches de rousseur apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ca va Harry ?

- Oui, oui, merci Ron, ça va, je parlais à mon réveil, tu sais parfois il se met à voler et c'est impossible de le rattraper.

Il y avait une once de vérité dans ses dires, un soir toute la chambrée avait du courir après ce maudit réveil en forme de vif d'or qui avait commencé à virevolter partout. Ils avaient lancé en vain des sortilèges de Stupéfixion, mais le réveil était trop rapide. C'était Neville qui avait mis fin à la course folle du Vif en l'assommant à coup d'oreiller.

- D'accord, bon je redescends, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry se recoucha et essaya de faire le vide mais il n'y arrivait pas, trop d'images se succédaient et toutes représentaient Malefoy. A nouveau, il vit ses yeux gris comme le ciel orageux, son nez droit et fin, sa bouche si pâle et fine, son cou qu'on avait presque envie de mordiller, ses épaules musclées sous sa cape de sorcier…

« Et merde…

Harry sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier peu à peu… Malefoy lui faisait de l'effet s'était clair et net. Il se leva et entra dans la douche pour allume l'eau froide et tenter de faire cesser ce « phénomène naturel ».

Pourquoi lui ? pensa-t-il. Pourquoi lui alors qu'il est si inaccessible ?

Harry n'était pas tant gêné par le fait qu'il soit attiré par un garçon, ça il l'avait accepté depuis sa cinquième année, que par le fait que celui qui le rendait fou de désir portait un nom ennemi. Il le prenait pour Roméo et lui-même pour Juliette… Pathétique.

Quand il sentit la tension et la chaleur dans son bas-ventre redescendrent, il sortit de la cabine, se sécha, jeta un sortilège de nettoyage à son caleçon et se remit entre les couvertures quand ses camarades de dortoir entrèrent en riant à la dernière blague de Seamus.

- Et puis, tu connais celle de la sorcière et l'hippogriffe ? »

- Seamus, tu nous l'as déjà racontée au moins une bonne centaine de fois depuis le début de l'année, si tu continues à radoter comme ça tu pourras rapidement remplacer Dumby ! »

Tous plaisantaient joyeusement et personne ne vit le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait Harry, enfoui sous ses couvertures, feignant de dormir.

Il ferma les yeux et rabattit son drap dessus ses oreilles pour ne pas en entendre les fous rires. Il se laissa aller au repos et son esprit se mit à divaguer, quand une sensation de chaleur l'envahit lentement et une voix s'éleva doucement jusqu'à se faire plus audible, c'était Elle, Elle était revenue ! Harry savait qu'il dormait vraiment à présent.

- Tu es encore là cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, d'un ton clair et cristallin.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il l'écoutait, car il se sentait bien en sa présence, il se sentait libre et aimé.

- J'aime nos rencontre Harry, j'aime te voir dormir et savoir que tu m'attends, car tu m'attends n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça mentalement.

- Et j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras, contre mon corps, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Harry se décida enfin à parler :

- Moi aussi, mais qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance Harry, seul ce que je ressens pour toi compte.

- S'il te plaît, dis le moi, continua Harry, je t'en prie, je suis tellement bien en ta présence, j'aimerai tant savoir qui tu es, pouvoir te voir, te toucher…

- Je… Je ne peux pas… C'est impossible…

- S'il te plait…

La voix ne répondit pas et il regretta vite ses paroles car la douce chaleur qui l'entourait à présent commença à s'éloigner et le silence reprenait peu à peu sa place.

- Non, reste, pria Harry qui avait à nouveau froid.

Mais la voix ne répondit pas et son sommeil redevint calme. Harry se réveilla le visage mouillé de larmes… Elle l'avait quitté, mais cette fois-ci c'était de sa faute… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se taire et apprécier les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Il devait toujours tout gâcher. Elle ne reviendrait plus à présent, et il était responsable de ce départ précipité. Harry se tourna, se retourna et ne parvint à trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, nuit qui fut à nouveau emplie du visage de Draco.

POV Draco

Draco se laissa tomber mollement dans le fauteuil en velours vert qui trônait devant la magnifique cheminée en pierre grise de la salle commune des Serpentards. Non pas qu'il appréciait l'effervescence qui y régnait à cette heure-ci mais il avait froid et sa chambre de préfet n'était pas doté d'un telle cheminée. Il mit ses mains devant le feu en plongeant son regard de glace dans les flammes. Il se perdait dans leur danse et se mit à réfléchir à l'attitude de Potter. Quelle était cette nouvelle attitude : ne pas lui répondre. Était-ce une tactique laborieuse de sa part pour jouer l'indifférence et ainsi se débarrasser de lui ? Non, Potter avait bien trop besoin de lui pour passer une bonne journée et ça Draco l'avait déjà remarqué à force d'observations discrètes. Harry aimait leurs disputes quotidiennes, il le voyait dans ses yeux verts qui s'illuminaient à chacune de leurs altercations. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait vu quelque chose d'autre, mais quoi ? Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide et Draco ne sut dire de quoi ils étaient emplis, mais sûrement pas de cette lueur de rage qu'il aimait tant. Non, c'était différent. La vision de Harry le regardant en passant devant lui durant le cours de potions lui revient à l'esprit. Là encore il ne comprit pas, ce n'était pas ce regard froid et haineux qu'il lui réservait d'habitude mais plutôt un regard inquisiteur, comme si Harry cherchait quelque chose en lui.

- Draco ! Draco ! Tu m'entends ?

L'intéressé détacha son regard de l'âtre brûlante et le posa sur celui qui osait le déranger en pleine méditation, n'avait-il pas précisé qu'il détestait cela ?

- Pansy, pourquoi me déranges-tu ?

- Je voulais passer un moment avec toi, tout simplement, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, trop près à son goût. Je trouve que l'on ne parle pas beaucoup, on a tellement de choses à se dire…

- Elle plaisante là, elle me suit toute la journée comme un chien, me casse les oreilles et elle ose encore me dire qu'on ne parle pas assez ! Comme si j'avais quelque chose à lui dire et comme si elle m'intéressait.

- Pansy, ce n'est pas le moment là… J'ai envie d'être seul…

- Mais Draco…

Draco préféra se lever et ainsi mettre fin à la conversation de la manière la plus pacifiste dont il pouvait encore faire usage à ce stade d'énervement. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie de la Salle commune et se retrouva dans le couloir sombre, éclairé par de simples torches. Il monta au deuxième étage et s'accouda à une fenêtre qui surplombait l'une des entrées du château. Il n'était pas encore 19 heures que le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis longtemps.

Vivement l'été, il y en a assez de ce froid et de ce temps de chien.

Il entendit soudain des voix, scruta la nuit noire et profonde pour en trouver la provenance quand il aperçut un petit groupe de personnes se diriger vers les grandes portes. Les gryffondors revenaient de leur entraînement, boueux mais l'air heureux.

- On va les battre à plate couture ces Serpentards, ils vont s'en prendre plein la gueule et ils rentreront si honteux chez eux qu'ils nous supplieront de les laisser sains et saufs ! Cria Ron !

Mais tais-toi donc la Belette, pensa Draco, si fort qu'il croyait l'avoir dit à voix haute.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir une dernière fois Harry franchir le porche.

Tu as intérêt à me laisser entrer dans ton esprit ce soir Potter !

Quand Draco se coucha ce soir-là, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rendre une petite visite à son ancien ennemi. Il se mit sous les couvertures après avoir veillé à ce que la porte de sa chambre soit bien fermée. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse percer son secret car il n'avait mis personne au courant. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour visualiser Harry.

- Legilimens ! Prononça-t-il distinctement.

Il venait de pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry qui dormait profondément. Il avait cinq ans, il courait comme un fou dans les rues pour échapper à un chien, il salivait d'envie devant un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire qui n'était pas le sien, il voyait Sirius lui sourire et l'instant d'après disparaître dans l'arcade. Draco tenta de ne pas voir ces pensées, il n'était pas là pour cela, mais pour parler à Harry.

- Tu es encore là cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry ne répondait pas mais il savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, il le faisait presque à chaque fois. Draco décida de lui faire un peu de rentre-dedans subtil.

- J'aime nos rencontre Harry, j'aime te voir dormir et savoir que tu m'attends, car tu m'attends n'est-ce pas ?

Il connaissait la réponse à cette question mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, cette bouche si fine, ces lèvres légèrement ourlées, qui n'appelaient qu'un baiser. Il sentit Harry acquiescer en dormant et il ne put réprimer un sourire. Si seulement, il pouvait dévoiler son identité mais il savait que cela n'apporterait rien de bien alors il se retint et continua :

- Et j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, contre mon corps

Oh oui, il en avait envie, il voulait le serrer fort contre son cœur, sentir leurs deux corps se mêler pour n'en faire plus qu'un. Il avait simplement envie de lui.

Harry se décida à lui répondre mentalement :

- Moi aussi, mais qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance Harry, seul ce que je ressens pour toi compte.

- S'il te plaît, dis le moi, continua Harry, je t'en prie, je suis tellement bien en ta présence, j'aimerai tant savoir qui tu es, pouvoir te voir, te toucher…

Oh combien, il voulait satisfaire toutes ses envies mais il ne se sentait pas encore capable. Comment Harry pouvait-il lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ? Pourtant, il ne ressentait pour lui rien d'autre que du désir, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire quand Harry se trouvait dans un périmètre trop restreint ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas… C'est impossible…

Il avait presque envie de pleurer alors que tout le monde le sait, un Malefoy ne pleure jamais. Draco avait oublié la sensation des larmes mouillant ses yeux et son visage le jour où son père l'avait menacé de l'enfermé dans un placard s'il continuait à « pleurer comme une fille ».

- S'il te plait…

Draco voulait répondre mais il se sentit partir, comme tiré en arrière par une main invisible. Que se passait-il ? C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, jamais il n'avait été interrompu de force. Il entendit au loin Harry murmurer qu'il devait rester, puis il se réveilla dans son lit. Il se redressa brusquement comme s'il sortait d'un violent cauchemar, le front et les tempes mouillés de sueur, la respiration haletante. Quelque chose allait de travers. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le forcer à stopper son entreprise ? Il regarda autours de lui mais la chambre était profondément plongée dans l'obscurité et Draco abandonna. Il se tourna et se mit à penser aux paroles de Harry, il aimait leurs rencontres nocturnes et il voulait qu'il reste auprès de lui… Cela aurait été parfait s'il savait qui était l'auteur de ces visites. Puis Draco essaya de trouver une explication à cet étrange phénomène mais en vain et le sommeil prit lentement le relais à la réflexion.

Voilà pour la suite de ma toute première fic ! Merci pour les review du premier chapitre, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Le prochain chapitre se nommera 'Je t'aime moi non plus'


	3. Je t'aime moi non plus

-1Me revoilà ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Titre : Je t'aime moi non plus

Disclaimer : JKR

Rating : T on va dire

Couple : HP/DM

Chapitre 3

Je t'aime moi non plus

POV Harry

- Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui oui Hermione, répondit-il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son bol de céréales qu'il n'avait presque pas touché. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de la voix dont il avait fréquemment la visite et c'était précisément elle qui le tracassait en ce moment. Il savait qu'entendre des voix, même chez les sorciers n'était pas une bonne chose et il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité d'une ruse comme quand la voix du Basilic résonnait à ses oreilles en seconde année. Il s'était alors retrouvé dans un beau pétrin qui plus est mortel car il avait cédé à la curiosité. Peut-être que la voix nocturne était un nouveau danger… Mais il ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'en savoir d'avantage sur elle ; il le devait… Elle prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans sa vie, elle accompagnait ses nuits et veillait sur son sommeil… Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il n'avait pas confié ses peurs à ses amis…

- Harry ?

- Harry ? Tu nous entends ou tu t'es envolé mentalement sur un hypogriffe ?

Hum, qui me parle ?

- Bon, là ça commence à bien faire, tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la matinée et tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu trempes ton pain dans la confiture… Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe ! » cria à moitié Hermione, excédée par l'attitude absente de son ami.

- Hum ? Je… rien… Je rêve c'est tout… »

- Hermione a raison, il y a quelque chose et je trouve cela vexant que tu ne te confies même pas à nous tes fidèles amis, reprit Ron d'un faux air outré.

- Bon, très bien, je vais vous dire ce qu'il se passe, mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde.

Les trois compères quittèrent leur table pour gagner un recoin du château vide de monde.

- Voilà, c'est assez calme pour toi ? dit Ron en prenant place sur le socle d'une ancienne statue qu'il soupçonnait de se promener et de revenir de temps à autre à son emplacement d'origine.

- En fait… Heu… C'est difficile à dire… J'ai un peu peur de votre réaction…

- Oh, tant que tu ne nous dis pas que tu es ami avec cette fouine blonde de Malefoy tout ira bien… Tu n'es pas ami avec la fouine blonde n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il en voyant Harry hésiter.

- Non bien sûr, quoi que… enfin… non… Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que… Et bien…

- Accouche ! On a pas toute la journée, mais cours dans une demie heure !

- Oui, et bien… la nuit j'entends des voix, une voix pour être plus précis…

Hermione qui s'était adossée contre un mur de pierre se redressa l'air inquiet.

- Tu veux dire que tu fais à nouveau des rêves comme au temps de Voldemort ? Harry tu dois immédiatement aller voir Dumbledore, tu sais que les voix ne sont pas des bons signes !

- Non, j'entends tout simplement une voix qui me parle la nuit… Elle me dit… Enfin, elle n'est pas menaçante au contraire, elle est douce et chaleureuse… C'est très agréable…

- Oui, et Harry ne semble pas effrayé comme lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, ajouta Ron.

- Comment ça je n'ai pas l'air effrayé, de quoi tu parles ?

- Harry, je t'entends parler la nuit. 'Non, ne t'en vas pas, reste avec moi'… Et tu as un sourire aux lèvres… Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, de peur que tu crois que je t'espionne la nuit, ce qui est totalement faux, c'est juste que j'entendais ta voix et j'avais peur que tu fasses encore des cauchemars mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas…

- Je.. Je ne savais pas que je parlais… C'est assez étrange en fait, c'est comme si j'étais dans une autre dimension… Éveillé et en même temps endormis… C'est une drôle de sensation, je ressens la voix comme une présence humaine mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression…

- Harry, je trouve cela tout de même inquiétant, tu te souviens quand tu entendais des voix, cela t'as mené droit dans la gueule d'un serpent géant… souleva Hermione qui faisait les cent pas.

- J'y ai aussi pensé, mais je n'ai pas cette impression d'insécurité, cette peur au ventre dès que je l'entends, au contraire je l'attends, elle me conforte… J'aime sa présence… Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce genre de chose ?

- Oui, tu l'aurais peut-être lu dans un de tes milliers de bouquins de chevet, reprit Ron en souriant ?

- Et bien Ron, pour ta gouverne, sache que la réponse est non, mais je compte bien me documenter sur le sujet, répondit-elle d'un air qui se voulait suffisant.

- Hermione, ne tente pas d'imiter la fouine, tu n'égaleras jamais ses attitudes, rétorqua Ron.

Ha ces deux là n'arrêteront jamais de se chamailler, si seulement ils s'avouaient leurs sentiments, les choses seraient enfin réglées ! Ron lui avait fait part de l'amour qu'il portait à son amie, mais Harry n'était pas dupe ni aveugle et l'avait déjà remarqué bien avant cette confession.

- Et bien dis-lui ce que tu ressens et arrête de m'embêter avec ça ! Lui avait un jour conseillé Harry alors que Ron lui demandait pour le énième fois ce qu'il pensait de leur plausible couple et des chances pour que Hermione sorte avec lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu comprends, moi, Ron Weasley, le pauvre qui vit dans une vieille bicoque qui ne tient debout que grâce à la magie, que pourrai-je lui offrir ?

- Ecoute Ron, je n'ai pas d'autre conseil à te donner que celui de tout lui dévoiler, nous sommes déjà en sixième année, imagine qu'après Poudlard elle s'en aille ! Tu ne l'as reverrais plus !

Ron pâlit à cette éventualité et répondit avec encore plus de désespoir :

- Alors là c'est la mort, je ne survivrai pas…

- DIS-LUI !

A ces pensées, Harry fut pris d'une inspiration soudaine :

- Hermione, j'ai autre chose à te dire, une chose qui me tracasse depuis un moment maintenant. A vrai dire, cela me tracasse depuis des années…

- Je t'écoute Harry, dis-moi tout, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi…

Harry dût s'empêcher de rire devant l'air sérieux de son amie et l'air perplexe de Ron. Il était vrai que ce qu'il allait dire était important, mais de là à en faire un sujet d'Etat !

- Et bien cela ne me concerne pas personnellement mais cela me tient tout de même à cœur, dit-il en jetant un regard discret à Ron qui semblait lentement comprendre où il venait en venir car ses yeux avaient pris la taille de soucoupes et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme pour contester dans un « non » silencieux.

- C'est à propos d'un ami. Il aime une fille qu'il connaît très bien mais il n'ose pas le lui avouer de peur de se faire rejeter alors que je suis presque sûr que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Que me proposes-tu ma petite Hermione ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

L'intéressée rougit et balbutia :

- Je… Je suis étonnée que tu viennes me parler de ce genre de choses, c'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'… d'amour. Mais je te conseillerais de dire à ton ami qu'il doit lui avouer car il risque de passer à côté de quelque chose et il le regrettera.

Hermione finit sa phrase en fixant droit dans les yeux Ron qui devint si rouge que son visage se confondait avec ses cheveux flamboyants.

- Qu'en penses-tu Ron ? Reprit-il dans un grand sourire.

L'avoué fusilla du regard Harry qui décida qu'il était temps de les laisser seuls. Après tout, il avait déjà pas mal fait pour rapprocher ses deux amis, peut-être pas de la façon la plus subtile qu'il soit certes, mais Ron avait besoin d'un sérieux coup de main. Il était vrai en outre, que son intervention n'était pas non plus désintéressée, il n'aurait plus besoin de subir les questions incessantes de son ami quant aux faits et paroles d'Hermione à son égard, si insignifiants soient-ils.

Harry prit donc congé de ses camarades pour se rendre devant la salle de métamorphose où ils auraient cours dix minutes plus tard. Mais quand il prit le dernier virage, il stoppa net son pas et se cacha derrière un mur pour observer l'élève qui attendait déjà devant la porte. Draco Malefoy, seul, était assis à même le sol, le menton sur ses genoux qu'il avait repliés vers lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Harry sentit une vague de colère le submerger, comment Malefoy faisait-il pour toujours se trouver sur son chemin. Il hésitait à se faire voir, à le provoquer ou à le laisser en paix. Mais après tout, Malefoy n'aurait jamais manqué une telle occasion alors pourquoi pas lui ? Harry sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea lentement vers son ennemi qui n'avait pas semblé avoir remarqué sa présence car ses yeux ne se lassaient pas de contempler le sol avec une certaine mélancolie qui jurait avec l'image habituelle du blondinet.

- Alors Malefoy, on se morfond car on a perdu ses deux gorilles et on se sent seul ? C'est vrai que sans eux les conversations doivent être difficiles quoi que je ne pense pas qu'affublé de ces deux bêtas-tu puisses avoir une discussion digne de ce nom ! A moins que le dicton « qui se ressemble s'assemble » s'applique à vous trois !

Surpris, Draco sursauta et se leva rapidement sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion, son visage était impassible comme à l'accoutumée.

Ne jamais rester en position de faiblesse, pensa Harry qui connaissait cet adage mieux que quiconque tant on le lui avait rabâcher durant ses entraînement au combat juste avant la Guerre, et Malefoy appliquait à la lettre ce principe.

Peut-être pris au dépourvu, le gominé ne répondit pas, mais paraissait encore perdu dans les pensées et dévisageait Harry d'un air neutre, Harry qui jubilait de voir son ennemi incapable de répondre bien qu'il ne sût pourquoi mais il trouvait cela étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy, on a perdu sa langue ou là encore l'absence des deux ogres t'empêche de déverser ta hargne à ta guise ?

Toujours silencieux, Draco fixait Harry de ses yeux gris-acier, sans ciller.

- Aurais-tu peur Malefoy ? Ou est-ce une ancienne technique mangem…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Malefoy s'était jeté sur lui de tout son poids et l'avait attrapé par le col pour le coller violement contre le mur dur et froid. Harry sentit son dos s'écraser contre la pierre et une douleur aiguë lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, mais la haine qu'il ressentait à ce moment était plus forte que tout.

- Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi Potter ! Tu ne sais rien des Mangemorts, TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI !

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et était passablement rauque mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pourtant Harry s'émerveilla une fraction de seconde du tumulte qu'ils trahissaient, de l'orage qui s'y trouvait et cru y déceler autre chose que de l'aversion durant un court instant, court mais intense. L'assurance de Malefoy sembla ciller et ses yeux refléter quelque chose proche de la faiblesse, mais c'était impossible, faiblesse ne pouvait rimer avec ce nom de sang-pur. Harry sentit la poine de son agresseur se refermer un peu plus sur son col, jusqu'à toucher de ses doigt son cou, encore un peu et il ne tarderait pas à manquer d'air. Malefoy approcha son visage de celui du brun et ce dernier cru un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais le blond n'en fit rien. Il lui dit simplement à l'oreille d'une voix basse mais cruelle :

- Potter, si tu savais combien je te hais !

Malefoy avait quasiment éructé ces paroles avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner alors que des escaliers venait un flot d'élèves pour assister à la leçon de métamorphose. Harry se frotta vigoureusement la gorge comme pour enlever toute trace du blond sur sa peau et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Que s'est-il encore passé Harry ? Demanda Hermione en arrivant légèrement empourprées comme si elle avait couru. Tu as l'air tout retourné.

- Ce n'est rien Herm', Malefoy comme d'hab'

- Ne me dit pas que vous vous être à nouveau battus !

- Non, enfin… Une simple altercation de routine, tu vois le genre.

- Oui, malheureusement. On a l'impression que ces disputes quotidiennes sont vitale pour vous, que sans elles le monde ne tourne pas rond. Allez viens, le cours va commencer sans nous.

Harry voulut la suivre mais il eut la déplaisante impression d'être trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon… Oh non, pense à quelque chose de désagréable.

- Potter, peut-on savoir ce que vous manigancez encore dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci alors que tous les élèves sont censés être en cours ?

Rogue se tenait devant lui, un rictus malveillant dessiné sur ses lèvres fines.

- J'allais justement en cours monsieur, d'ailleurs voyez, je suis devant la salle du cours de métamorphose, dit-il en désignant la porte que quelqu'un avait du fermé sans voir qu'Harry était encore dehors.

Il l'ouvrit et se faufila rapidement dans la salle.

- Ha monsieur Potter, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer, dépêchez-vous de prendre place, je ne tolère pas les retards, la prochaine fois je vous enlèverai des points !

Harry se hâta de s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron, sans un mot. Au moins l'apparition soudaine de Rogue avait-elle eu l'avantage de faire disparaître la réaction quelque peu gênante qu'avait eu une certaine partie de son anatomie. Heureusement que les robes de sorciers sont larges pensa-t-il, personne n'aura rien vu, et encore moins Rogue.

Personne n'avait peut-être rien vu, mais quelqu'un l'avait ressenti, et cette personne n'en revenait toujours pas…

POV Draco

- Putain mais comme elle m'énerve !

Draco jura alors qu'il était en train d'observer Hermione discuter, ou plutôt soudoyer Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Granger !

Draco jeta violemment sa cuillère qui tomba dans une éclaboussure de lait dans le bol devant lui. Des céréales jonchaient à présent la table mais il n'en avait cure. La sang-de-bourbe l'énervait au plus haut point et il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à cela maintenant, alors qu'il regardait Harry contempler ce qu'il avait devant lui. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi le regardait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il le regardait un peu trop souvent à son gout ces derniers temps. A chaque fois qu'il se surprenait en train de poser ses yeux sur lui, il ne pouvait répondre à cette unique question qui l'assaillait : pourquoi était-il tant hypnotisé par le Survivant ? Après tout il n'était pas un tombeur, il n'avait pas la classe comme lui-même l'avait et il n'avait pas toutes ces filles qui se battaient pour passer une nuit dans son lit, si ce n'est la Belette junior qui n'avait de cesse de tourner autour de lui comme un rapace… Elle aussi elle l'énervait. Tu es jaloux… Moi ? Lasse-moi rire ! Jaloux de Potter ? Jamais !

Oh et puis tais-toi pensa Draco à l'attention de sa conscience. Il se leva sans finir son petit-déjeuner, prit son sac et de cours et s'en alla sans autre cérémonie, laissant ses amis perplexe. Draco avait beau être exécrable avec eux, il ne l'avait jamais autant été que ces derniers temps.

Le blondinet décida d'attendre son prochain cours de métamorphose devant la salle, ainsi il pourrait réfléchir au calme sans avoir a subir les assauts répétés de ces sbires et de Pansy qui était de plus en plus insupportable au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Il s'assit contre le mur jouxtant la porte de la salle de cours et remonta les genoux vers son torse pour y poser son menton et laissa son esprit divaguer.

Pourquoi Potter l'obsédait-il tant ? Se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. Il savait que le Survivant ne le laissait pas indifférent au point de vu physique, qu'il avait envie de lui, ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais au fur et à mesure sur le temps passait il y avait quelque chose en plus des picotements à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, quelque chose qui lui faisait à la fois mal et du bien. Il essaya de se remémorer ses altercations avec Potter afin d'y déceler un indice qui le mettrait sur la bonne voie et qui lui permettrait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il en avait assez de presque se forcer à l'insulter ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais auparavant. Au contraire, avant il jubilait dès qu'il voyait Potty et sa bande arriver au loin, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient se croiser sans montrer les crocs et aboyer l'un plus fort que l'autre et qu'il en sortait presque toujours gagnant. Le seul élément où Potter le battait était le quidditch et ce dernier en jouait, il se vengeait de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir à chaque match qu'ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre, et Malefoy adorait cela. Oui, il adorait leurs disputes, leurs bagarres, elles lui étaient presque devenues vitales, il prenait un malsain à couvrir Potter de honte et à le maudire. Mais depuis quelques temps il n'aimais plus tellement jouait au bourreau, parfois il détestait presque ce rôle qui lui collait à la peau depuis trop longtemps, il se détestait lui-même. Mais comment faire pour se débarrasser de ce masque qui lui collait à la peau avant même sa naissance ? Comment être simplement Draco et non plus un Malefoy ? Certains soirs il se surprenait à pleurer dans son lit en pensant à ses parents, à son père, disparu, à sa mère, recluse dans leur manoir et qui ne lui parlait presque plus, et lui à présent quasiment seul au monde. Il se faisait pitié à s'apitoyer sur son sort, alors que Potter avait vécu bien plus d'horribles moments que lui. Potter… Saint Potty, le miraculé, le martyr de la société sorcière…

Potter avec ses yeux trop verts, ses cheveux en désordre, ses lunettes idiotes, son visage trop maigre, ses jambes trop fines, ses vêtements informes et trop grand, son air pitoyable, sa bouche trop mince, sa cicatrice.

Potter… le magnifique… Potter avec sa démarche sexy et nonchalante, sa façon de remettre sa mèche rebelle d'un coup de tête négligent, Potter et ses lèvres à l'air si doux, sa peau si douce au toucher, Potter…

Malefoy l'avait tant observé qu'il connaissait par cœur chaque détail du physique du brun et il se dégoûtait pour cela, enfin.. Pas tant que cela.

Il repensa à nouveau à leurs disputes et découvrit soudain ce qui le tracassait dans leurs entrevues quelque peu violentes : il avait mal, il avait mal d'entendre Potter déverser son flot d'insultes sur lui… Il avait mal car il aimait Potter…

ET MERDE !

Non, c'est impossible, il ne pouvait aimer le brun, ils se détestaient ! Non non et non !

Draco était entrain de se persuader lui-même quand une voix le fit sortit de sa torpeur :

- Alors Malefoy, on se morfond car on a perdu ses deux gorilles et on se sent seul ? C'est vrai que sans eux les conversations doivent être difficiles quoi que je ne pense pas qu'affublé de ces deux bêtas-tu puisses avoir une discussion digne de ce nom ! A moins que le dicton « qui se ressemble s'assemble » s'applique à vous trois !

Harry !

Toujours là quand il ne faut pas lui !

Draco se leva rapidement, ne jamais rester en position de faiblesse devant l'ennemi lui avait toujours recommandé son père. Il se mit debout mais ne répondit pas, encore trop sous le choc de la révélation que sa propre conscience venait de lui faire, et se retrouver devant l'objet de cette terrible révélation était encore pire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy, on a perdu sa langue ou là encore l'absence des deux ogres t'empêche de déverser ta hargne à ta guise ?

TA GUEULE POTTER ! Pensa-t-il, mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. A l'inverse il essaya de le fixer des yeux mais il eut l'impression que son propre regard fuyait celui du Survivant.

- Aurais-tu peur Malefoy ? Ou est-ce une ancienne technique mangem…

C'en était trop ! Il devait se taire ou il allait le prendre là toute de suite, à même le sol froid et poussiéreux du couloir devant la salle de métamorphose et tant pis pour Mac Gonnagal qui risquerait de venir ! Et il ne pouvait tolérer qu'il prononça le mot maudit de mangemort ce même mot qui avait envoyé son père à la mort.

Il se jeta sur Potter en mettant toute sa hargne et sa force dans son geste désespéré pour le faire taire. Lui qui usait avec finesse des mots mieux que des points se battait comme un vulgaire moldu, mais peu importe, il devait lui clouer le bec à cet effronté de Potter avec sa bouche si sensuelle et son regard trop vert ! Il eut un moment de faiblesse où il faillit embrasser cette bouche qui semblait n'attendre que cela mais se reprit rapidement. Au contraire, il resserra quelque peu sa poigne de façon à se rapprocher de Potter pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas possible, Potter bande ! Non, il devait se tromper ! Mais il était dans le vrai et cette réaction inattendue de la part de son ennemi ne fit que renforcer sa haine envers lui. Il ne pouvait lui donner raison alors que lui-même était dans le flou ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le désire tant ? C'était une torture de le sentir si proche de lui, d'avoir son corps à portée de main, sa bouche à portée de la sienne, sa main à son cou qu'il lui suffirait de descendre jusqu'au torse pour sentir à travers le tissus de la chemise ses muscles saillants et bien dessinés, puis jusqu'à son entrejambe pour prendre la situation en main… Mais il ne pouvait pas céder à ses désirs et c'est quand il se rendit compte que lui-même était dur qu'il décida que l'entrevue devait prendre fin, il s'était laissé allé trop longtemps et trop loin et il savait qu'il le regretterait… Il se pencha vers le visage de Potter résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser au passage, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille le plus odieusement possible :

- Potter, si tu savais combien je te hais…

Et combien je t'aime…

Et déjà le troisième chapitre de fini ! Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Hein ? Dites-moi ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Cauchemars et baiser d'un ange », mais ce n'est pas encore définitif, tout dépendra de mon cerveau complètement indécis !

Bisous à tout le monde et merci d'être passé !


	4. Cauchemar et baiser d'un ange

Titre : La voix des anges, chapitre 4

Auteur : Kristana

Diclaimer : JKR

Couple : Le sublimissime mais torturé Draco et cette ordure d'obsédé, Harry (rire)

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le 4ème chapitre de ma fic… Et oui, je sais vous l'attendiez tous, et le voici enfin… Bref, on a le droit de rêver non ? Donc comme je le disais, voici le chapitre suivant que j'ai nommé « Cauchemar et baiser d'un ange ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai un peu eu du mal à l'écrire, j'avais du mal à mettre des mots sur mes idées qui elle ne manquaient pas par contre… Alors s'il vous plait, donnez-moi votre avis que je puisse me ressaisir, merci…

Réponse aux reviews :

Je réponds aux reviews des chapitres précédents, et aux personnes qui ne m'ont pas donné leur adresse internet.

**Noeru (chapitre 2) **: Merci pour ta review, ça encourage toujours et ça fait toujours plaisr. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant !

**Sista Malefoy (chapitre 2)** : Je te remercie d'être passée et de m'avoir laissé un petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir !

J'espère que les autres revieweuses ont reçu la réponse que je leur aie envoyée, sinon vous m'en voyez désolée. Mais je remercie de tout coeur tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic !

Trève de bavardages, voici le nouveau chapitre :

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

Cauchemar et baiser d'un ange

POV Harry

- ET MERDE ! MERDE, MERDE ET RE-MERDE

Harry donna un violent coup de pied dans sa table de nuit ce qui, au lieu de soulager sa colère, ne fit que la renforcer en lui associant une fulgurante douleur qui l'élançait dans toute la jambe. Il s'assit sur son lit pour se masser les orteils et ruminer sa rage.

- Hé mais ça va encore bien chez toi ? Demanda Ron qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir vide.

Il contourna son propre lit pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami qui ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

- Je voulais te remercier Harry, et en même temps t'engueuler, mais je ne sais pas par lequel commencer puisque tous deux sont liés. Bon, je vais commencer par te réprimander. Comment as-tu osé parler à Hermione de ce que je ressens pour elle ? Mais t'es dingue, je ne savais plus où me mettre ! Et en plus tu pars après avoir semé le chaos derrière toi ! Toi, mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère comme mon énième frère, tu me trahis !

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas au pied du lit d'Harry.

- Imagine elle se serait moquée de moi, elle aurait commencé à rire et moi je n'aurai vraiment pas su quoi faire !

Soudain il se jeta à genoux devant Harry.

- Merci, merci Harry d'avoir fait ça pour moi, même si c'était le pire des moments à passer, il a servi. Hermione n'a pas ri, enfin, si un peu, mais parce qu'elle était contente que je lui dise, enfin, que tu lui dises en premier et après moi, ce que je ressens pour elle, et elle a été d'accord pour sortir avec moi et maintenant je suis heureux, merci Harry merci !

Il avait débité sa phrase sans respirer et à présent il reprenait son souffle en prenant place sur son couchage. Harry leva la tête et lui sourit :

- Tu vois que j'avais raison… Je suis content pour vous Ron, sincèrement.

Son ton se voulait joyeux, mais Ron voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tout cela n'était que façade, mais il savait que Harry ne dévoilait rien quand on le forçait à parler et il décida de ne rien dire.

- Bon, je vais y aller si ça ne te dérange pas, Hermione m'attend dans la salle commune, elle m'a dit de faire part de la nouvelle, elle n'osait pas, va savoir pourquoi, problème de fille sans doute… Tu veux peut-être venir ?

- Non merci Ron, je vais rester là ce soir, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler, je vais me coucher tôt.

Ron lui sourit et s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry l'appela :

- Ron, je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés…

Le rouquin prit le chemin de la sortie et ferma la porte, il savait qu'il était sincère cette fois-ci, mais il s'inquiétait pour lui, Harry n'avais presque rien dit de la journée, lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à raconter… Il devait en parler à Hermione…

Quand Ron fut partit, Harry prit la direction des douches, heureux de se retrouver enfin seul après une journée riche en révélations. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude longtemps sur son corps comme pour évacuer dans le siphon tous ses doutes et tracas. Détendu par la douche, il se mit au lit et ferma les rideaux du baldaquin pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé quand ses camarades de chambrée reviendraient.

Bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, Harry tenta de faire le vide dans son esprits et d'évacuer toutes ses pensées. Si seulement il avait une pensine… Il irait voir pour en acheter une le surlendemain lors de la journée à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais d'abord il lui faudrait affronter encore une fois un cours commun avec les Serpentards, celui de sortilèges. A croire que tout était fait pour réunir les deux maisons ennemies, et Harry était persuadé que Dumbledore n'y était pas pour rien dans l'emploi du temps commun. Comme si Harry devait continuellement et indéfiniment subir la présence de Malefoy.

Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours…

Et pourtant aujourd'hui il avait ressenti autre chose en sa désagréable compagnie. Quand il l'avait pris au col et coincé contre le mur, son cœur était plein de haine, mais également de douleur… Il avait mal car Malefoy voulait lui faire du mal… Mais n'importe quoi, je divague, je dois somnoler, oui c'est ça, je ne suis pas vraiment réveillé et je pense n'importe quoi ! Malefoy ne doit pas m'inspirer autre chose que de la colère et de l'aversion ! Mais pourquoi alors avoir eu une érection quand Malefoy était contre moi ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Mon corps aurait réagi comme n'importe quel corps quand il est collé à un autre, c'est tout. L'intensité de leur colère avait fait qu'il ait cette réaction purement physique et normale… Mais mon cœur a également été bouleversé… IMPOSSIBLE, Malefoy est un connard, c'est clair ? Oui, c'est clair, la fouine restera la fouine et c'est tout, et je me ferai un plaisir de l'insulter un peu plus chaque jour. Mais alors qu'ai-je vu dans ses yeux quand il me tenait par le col ? De la faiblesse ? Non.

…

Non ce n'est pas possible, c'était une impression !

….

Non, j'ai dit non !

…

Du désir ?

…

- Harry m'entends-tu ?

Mmmm

- Harry réveille-toi, je suis là pour toi…

L'avoué reconnut La voix, à nouveau elle était là… Par Merlin qu'il aimait l'entendre, il était si bien, si paisible en sa compagnie…

- Harry, reprit-elle dans un souffle.

L'intéressé retint sa respiration, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment magique, il avait peur de la faire fuir comme la fois précédente. Alors il se tût, savourant la chaleur unique que seule Elle pouvait lui apporter, une chaleur qui le rassurait ; en sa présence, plus rien n'existait, le Mal n'avait pas de place dans ce monde où tout n'était que bonheur et plénitude, Voldemort n'était pas et n'avais jamais été, et lui-même n'avait pas souffert. Harry savait au fond de lui que toute ce là n'était qu'un rêve, mais il se plaisait à croire qu'il avait trouvé la clef de l'Eden, du paradis puisque la voix ne pouvait être que celle d'un ange…

- Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Il ne dit toujours rien, il l'écoutait, son cœur avait presque cessé de battre et il était plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Harry… Je t'…

- Non ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à Harry !

- Vas-tu te taire ! Harry est à moi, et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de l'éliminer ! Avada Kedavra !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

- Vite, appelez Mac Gonnagal ! Vite !

Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières ne voulaient pas lui obéir et restaient fermées. Son front le brûlait atrocement et son pouls battait trop fort à ses temps qui menaçaient d'exploser devant l'afflux trop important de sang. Il se débattait pour essayer de se libérer de ses draps dans lesquels il s'était empêtré mais il était trop faible, plus aucun membre ne lui répondait.

- Potter ? Potter vous m'entendez ?

Quelqu'un lui tapota la joue, augmentant la douleur qui engourdissait à présent tout son visage qui dégoulinait de sueur.

- Potter, s'il vous plaît réveillez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Il reconnut la voix de sa directrice de maison et tenta nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière pourtant faible l'éblouit mais il entre-aperçut Mac Gonagall agenouillée à ses côtés qui lui relevait la tête pendant que Ron s'affairait à le délivrer de l'emprise de ses draps. Il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans le coussin et retint un haut-le cœur, il sentait les perles de sueur dévaler ses tempes et se nicher dans le creux de son cou. Il était parcouru de soubresauts et de frissons involontaires qui renforçaient son envie de vomir. Son corps commençait à reprendre vie. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu la voix lui parler puis après… Par Merlin ! Il avait à nouveau entendu sa mère juste avant sa mort et Voldemort jeter le sortilège interdit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bientôt six mois. Devait-il l'avouer ou tout garder pour lui ? Il voyait déjà l'air effaré d'Hermione qui lui conseillerait d'aller immédiatement en parler à Dumbledore et Ron pâlir. Non, il ne devait pas les effrayer, c'était juste un cauchemar quoi de plus normal quand on a un passé comme lui… Il pensait avoir enfoui ces images au fin fond de son cerveau et ne plus les subir, mais apparemment il se trompait, sa vie ne sera jamais normale, il sera toujours poursuivi par son histoire, ses nuits seraient continuellement hantées… A ces pensées il se mit à pleurer. Toute sa souffrance s'écoulait par ses larmes, il pleura tout ce que son cœur avait conservé en lui, ses douleurs, ses peurs, ses doutes. Qu'importe si toute l'école serait au courant de cette faiblesse le lendemain matin aux premières heures, pleurer le soulageait, le vidait, il se sentait lentement renaître.

- Potter, tout va bien ?

Harry releva la tête du coussin et la tourna vers son professeur, les yeux embués et rougis d'avoir tant pleuré.

- Je… Je crois oui… J'ai fait un simple cauchemar, il n'y a pas à s'affoler.

- Vous êtes sur ? Je préfèrerai que vous alliez voir Madame Pomefresh, je serai plus rassurée.

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes pour prouvez qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

- Je vous assure professeur, je vais très bien, tout va bien.

Mais il savait qu'il mentait, que rien n'allait. Pourquoi la voix avait-elle laissé sa place à Voldemort, pourquoi ressasser ces souvenirs ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Très bien, je vous laisse alors. Monsieur Weasley, gardez un œil sur votre ami s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, bien sur Madame, répondit-il en se rapprochant encore un peu de Harry.

Il attendit que Mac Gonagall soit partie pour s'asseoir sur le lit du Survivant qui observait l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de lui. Dean et Seamus s'étaient postés à sa droite, tandis que Neville était resté quelque peu en arrière, l'air effrayé.

- Harry que s'est-il passé ? Tu as refais un cauchemar ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Je…

Devait-il le dire ? Devait-il leur avouer qu'il avait revu Voldemort ?

- J'ai simplement fait un mauvais rêve, je vous ai dit il n'y a rien qui doive vous inquiéter, je vais bien. Maintenant j'aimerais dormir si c'est possible, désolé encore de vous avoir réveillés. Bonne nuit.

Il se tourna dans son lit et se couvrit entièrement de ses couvertures avant de sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve cette fois-ci.

Le lendemain était un samedi, mais les gryffondors étaient les seuls septièmes années à avoir cours de sortilèges et qui plus est en compagnie des Serpentards, pour ne pas changer, il devrait encore supporter la fouine.

Harry se leva de forte mauvaise humeur, sans doute due à la soirée quelque peu mouvementée qu'il avait eu mais également à tous les regards interrogateurs et peu discrets des élèves qui avaient eu vent des événements de la veille. Il n'aurait décidemment jamais la paix à Poudlard, toujours quelqu'un pour poser encore et toujours ses yeux sur sa si légendaire et stupide cicatrice, quelqu'un pour lui demander de lui signer son sac, un autre lui lancer un simple bonjour histoire de dire que le Survivant lui avait fait un signe…

Il en avait assez de tout cela et pire encore il devait subir la méprisable présence de Malefoy à son cours de sortilèges. Bonne journée en perspective, la seule bonne nouvelle était la sortie à Pré-au-lard le lendemain, il pourrait peut-être acheter cette bénéfique pensine, quoi qu'il doutait qu'elle puisse contenir toutes les siennes tant il en avait de viles.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance tendue qu'Harry se rendit au cours du professeur Flitwick, le petit professeur à la voix fluette. Mais même lui qu'Harry appréciait d'habitude réussit à l'énerver. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy qui lui tournait le dos. Il observa ces cheveux blonds, presque blancs, parfaitement coiffés, sans aucune mèche rebelle. Malefoy avait dû être un ange dans une autre vie. Malefoy un ange ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était impossible, il avait un fond bien trop méchant.

Mais il continua son inspection, il observa sa nuque, si finement dessinée, ses épaules larges mais musclées sous la robe de sorcier. Malefoy dût sentir le poids de son regard car il se retourna pour le fixer droit dans les yeux et lui lancer un rictus malveillant. Harry, déjà bien remonté, n'y tenant plus ne pût contenir sa rage un instant de plus et il lui envoya un manuel à la face, mais le manqua et il atterrit bruyamment sur le sol.

Le professeur Flitwick, étonné par ce geste manqua de tomber de la pile de livres sur laquelle il était monté pour se faire voir de son auditoire. Draco répondit alors en renvoyant le même manuel à la tête du brun qui se baissa pour l'éviter de justesse.

- Ca suffit, Potter, Malefoy vous allez comprendre qu'on ne perturbe pas mon cours, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! En attendant je vous prie de reprendre vos place immédiatement, cria le petit professeur le plus fort qu'il pût aux deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient levés pour en venir aux mains. Je ne tolèrerai plus le moindre écart de conduite et encore moins de ce genre durant ma classe, suis-je assez clair ? Bien, reprenons.

Le reste de la leçon se termina dans un climat morose et seule le crissement des plumes sur le parchemin troublait le silence de la salle. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, le professeur Flitwick appela ses deux fauteurs de troubles à son bureau sur lequel il monta pour ne pas être en situation d'infériorité.

- Messieurs, puis-je avoir une explication à votre attitude on ne peut plus intolérable ?

- C'est Potter qui a commencé ! Se hâta de répondre le blond comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Il m'a…

- Je ne veux finalement pas savoir, vos querelles ont beau être légendaires, elles restent votre problème et vous avez intérêt à le régler ce problème ! Comme punition, vous êtes tous deux interdits de sortie demain.

- Mais…

- Monsieur

- Et cette décision est sans appel, renchérit Flitwick en descendant de son bureau. A présent sortez de la classe, je ne veux plus vous voir, et n'imaginez pas que je vais cacher cela au directeur je vais en référer à Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Malefoy et Harry quittèrent la salle sans prononcer un mot en évitant de se regarder et de se croiser. Harry prit à droite alors que Malefoy tourna à gauche pour rejoindre les cachots en fulminant.

- Privé de Pré-au-Lard ? Mais ils n'ont pas le droit, nous devions aller voir Fred et Georges ! Comment fais-tu pour toujours te faire punir quand il y a les meilleures choses ? Demanda Ron alors que Harry leur annonça sa punition.

Le cours de sortilège était heureusement leur seul de la journée de samedi et les gryffondors s'étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune ou flânaient aux abords du lac gelé.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis content peut-être ?

- Il faut dire que tu cherches les ennuis Harry pourquoi avoir lancé ce manuel à Malefoy ? S'interrogea Hermione qui était assise aux côtés de Ron.

- Hermione ! C'est Malefoy ! Il est né pour qu'on lui jette des trucs à la figure ! S'exclama le rouquin. Félictiation Harry je n'aurai jamais osé, dommage que tu l'aies raté de si peu, ça aurait été magnifique !

- Magnifique ? Ron, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Si Malefoy avait été blessé, Harry aurait eu plus d'ennui qu'une simple interdiction de sortie !

- Il l'a mérité c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, j'ai mes raisons d'avoir fait cela, et vous savez quoi ? Ca m'a fait du bien ! Tant pis si je ne peux pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, vous n'aurez qu'à saluer les jumeaux de ma part.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école était en effervescence, certains faisaient état de sa liste d'achats qu'il avait prévus, d'autres courraient chercher ce qu'ils avaient oublié dans leur chambre. Tout n'était que tourbillon de capes et de bonnets, de flocon de neige et de mains glacées. Seul Harry ne participait pas à l'euphorie du moment. Malgré le froid ambiant, il était assis sur une des marches du colombier et observait la scène de loin. Hedwige s'était posée à ses côtés et lui mordillait le doigt avec affection. Tant pis pour la pensine, ce sera pour une autre fois, pensa-t-il.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, il se leva et regagna lentement le château, buttant dans les tas de neige, se délectant de la douce sensation de la neige sur son visage. Il voulut encore flâner, mais il avait prévu de s'avancer dans ses devoirs comme Hermione lui avait si bien conseillé avant de se jeter à son cou pour le remercier d'avoir forcé Ron à tout lui dire.

Arrivé au château, il avançait d'un pas absent, l'esprit perdu dans ses réflexions quand il heurta quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux qui se posèrent immédiatement sur une chevelure d'un blond étincelant. Une chevelure d'ange pensa-t-il avant de sentir la douleur envahir sa joue.

- Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

Malefoy venait de lui envoyer un magistral coup de poing et le sang coulait déjà dans sa bouche.

- Tout cela est à cause de toi Potter, me voilà puni par ta faute !

Harry évita de justesse un second coup de poing qui alla s'écraser contre la pierre du mur. Malefoy ravala un cri de douleur et Harry en profita pour retourner la situation à son avantage en précipitant son ennemi contre la paroi froide et rugueuse. Il le tenait fermement par le col et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu fais moins le fier hein Malefoy ?

L'interessé haussa un sourcil et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Arrassé par l'attitude désinvolte du blond, Harry n'y tint plus et le tira de force vers une salle de classe vide qu'il ferma à clef.

La pièce ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis longtemps et la seule source de lumière provenait des carreaux de l'unique fenêtre, recouverte d'une couche de poussière qui aurait fait s'évanouir la Tante Pétunia.

Toujours maintenu pas Harry, mais ne semblant pas vouloir lutter, Draco susurra d'une voix trop calme :

- Et maintenant Potter, que comptes-tu me faire ? Me tuer ? Cela passera assurément inaperçu vu que je suis inconnu ici, ironisa-t-il.

- Ta gueule la fouine ! Répliqua Harry en le collant à nouveau contre le mur.

Malefoy se retint de crier, son dos n'avait que peu apprécié cette violent rencontre avec la pierre. Il planta ses yeux dans les émeraudes de Harry. Ce dernier en fit de même et les deux ennemis se fixèrent ainsi sans ciller.

C'est alors qu'Harry prit conscience de sa proximité avec le prince ces vert et argent. Il s'était déjà retrouvé collé à lui, durant leurs innombrables bagarre, mais jamais il n'avait plongé aussi profondément dans l'océan tumultueux qu'étaient ses yeux, jamais il n'avait fait attention à la douceur de la peau de son cou que ses doigts martyrisaient, jamais il n'avait prété attention à la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Tout cela était bien avant qu'il ne s'avoue son désir pour lui. Harry sentit alors monter en lui une vague de chaleur intense, si forte qu'elle lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il contempla le regard orageux de Draco et ses lèvres souriantes, et sans réfléchir, se pencha lentement vers elles. Il voulait en connaître le gout, la saveur, la texture.

Il approcha son visage de celui du blond qui ne bougea pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, était prêt à exploser, mais il tint bon, il allait enfin pouvoir gouter à Draco qu'il désirait tant. C'est quand sa bouche se posa sur celle de l'autre qu'il comprit une chose : il embrassait un ange.

POV Draco

La journée lui avait semblé interminable, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, se coucher sur son lit pour être enfin seul et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Potter avait failli tout comprendre, son attirance pour lui, son désir pour lui ; du moins c'est-ce qu'il pensait, son corps avait été assez explicite à son goût. Mais autre chose le taraudait, il en mettrait sa main à couper, Potter avait bandé alors qu'ils se battaient et il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette réaction purement physique qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir eu en pensant au brun.

Sincèrement, cela le troublait. Se pouvait-il que Potter partage ses sentiments, qu'il le désire autant qu'il le désirait ? Draco était partagé entre l'excitation de cette révélation et l'incrédulité la plus totale, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, il s'imaginait n'importe quoi. C'était impossible, pour Potter ils n'étaient que deux ennemis qui se haïssaient au plus au point et que rien ne pourrait un jour réunir. Il lui avait tant - trop- de fois fait comprendre au cours de leurs nombreuses altercations, il lui avait envoyé moultes insultes plus cruelles les unes que les autres.

Mais Draco également avait feint de le détester, l'avait gratifié des plus beaux noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait et pourtant il se consumait de désir pour lui. La seule vue du brun allumait en son sein un brasier que même son aversion la plus profonde ne pouvait réellement éteindre. Harry était-il dans la même situation ? Devoir secrètement rêver de l'autre sans pouvoir l'approcher autrement qu'en l'attaquant, le seul contact de leur peau se réduisant à une gifle, un coup de poing dont ne résultait que des maux ?

Draco en doutait fort, le corps d'Harry n'avait réagi ainsi qu'en raison de l'intensité de leur dispute. A croire que la haine du Survivant grandissait de jour en jour, dans la pénombre de son être et qu'elle avait atteint son apogée ce matin-là… Le blond se sentait mal, son cœur se trouvait en complète contradiction avec ses gestes. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était au moins une nuit, il ne demandait qu'une seule et unique nuit durant laquelle Potter ne serait qu'à lui, et qui sait, peut-être parviendrait-il à le convaincre.

Il lui construirait une bulle de verre, un paradis luxuriant où tout respirerait la beauté, la pureté ainsi que l'amour. Ce paradis ne serait qu'à eux, comme Viviane avait façonné la cage merveilleuse où elle s'était enfermée avec Merlin à jamais, leur amour était protégé pour l'éternité. Cette nuit serait peut-être leur première et dernière, mais elle serait intense, comme un pacte signé entre le serpent et le lion, les deux forces unies, ne faisant plus qu'un. Qu'il aurait aimé que ses espoirs se concrétisent !

Draco se voyait déjà étreindre doucement son bien-aimé de peur de le briser, de se lover tout contre son corps chaud et brûlant de désir, de lui susurrer des mots doux comme du miel, de lui dire combien il tenait à lui. Mais tout cela n'était que des rêves qui étaient et qui resteraient des fantasmes qu'il devrait enterrer à jamais dans son cœur meurtri. Draco souffrait d'avoir une imagination si fertile, de ne pouvoir retenir ses accès d'inspiration quand il décrivait, dessinait mentalement les plans de la vie qu'il aimerait avoir. Car Harry ne serait jamais à lui, il lui échapperait toujours car il le détestait.

Mais pourquoi cette réaction alors ?

- Ca suffit ! S'ordonna-t-il à lui-même en frappant de son poing le matelas de son lit à baldaquin de tissus vert foncés et de bois ancien.

Il se leva pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il releva la tête et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Pourquoi devait-il être celui qu'il était ? Pourquoi devoir porter le nom jadis tant redouté des Malefoy ? Non pas qu'il le rebutait, il en avait toujours retirer de la fierté bien au contraire, mais aujourd'hui ce nom était une barrière qui lui semblait infranchissable, une frontière derrière laquelle se trouvait ce qu'il désirait le plus : Potter. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de ses traits et revint dans sa chambre où il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait 22h30. Il se sentait las d'avoir tant réfléchi, fatigué d'aimer sans l'être en retour. Mais il se consolait en se remémorant son alternative, celle qui lui permettait d'être quelques instants auprès de son cher Potter.

Merci Père, pensa-t-il, merci de m'avoir transmis votre savoir.

Il prit rapidement une douche, enfila son bas de pyjama et se mit au lit. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais les pensées ne cessaient d'y tourbillonner. Après un long moment de concentration il se retrouva dans les pensées de Potter. Il se trouvait devant une immense grille en fer forgé, magnifiquement ornée comme si l'on avait brodé le métal. Un effort supplémentaire lui permit d'ouvrir les lourdes portes et pénétrer la tête d'Harry. Il marchait dans une sorte de champs où se mêlaient de nombreux filaments argentés qui auraient dû briller, ou du moins quelque peu scintiller, mais leur lumière se perdait dans la grisaille ambiante, les mauvais souvenirs d'Harry étaient bien trop nombreux et avaient le dessus sur les bons et l'assaillaient comme à chaque visite. Il poussa encore plus loin et tenta quelques paroles :

- Harry, m'entends-tu ?

Pas de réponse.

- Harry, réveille-toi, je suis là pour toi.

Toujours rien. Il ne s'inquiétait guère, Harry ne disait souvent rien, mais il savait qu'il écoutait, il le sentait. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de sentiments à lui avouer. Car maintenant il n'avait plus peur des mots, il aimait Harry bien que l'association des mots amour et Harry sonnait encore comme une légère fausse note à ses oreilles. Las de pas avoir de réponse du corneur il soupir son nom :

- Harry…

Il sentit Harry retenir son souffle, son cœur cesser de battre.

- Harry je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Il prit une grande respiration et se lança :

- Harry, je t'…

Il fut coupé par la désagréable impression d'être tirée vers l'arrière par un crochet planté dans le cœur prêt à le lui arracher Des images atroces défilèrent devant ses yeux comme une cascade. Il entendit une voix au lointain qui se rapprochait lentement, une voix sombre et cruelle, puis un cri strident à déchirer l'âme, un cri d'horreur et de souffrance.

- Non ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à Harry !

- Vas-tu te taire ! Harry est à moi, et ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'empêcher de l'éliminer !

Un rire retentit, un rire sadique, comme si son auteur prenait du plaisir à ses actes ; puis une incantation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

- Avada Kedavra !

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Il ressentit un éclair lui transpercer les tempes et une sourde douleur lui envahir la tête. Il reconnu la vois horrifiée d'Harry et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine jusqu'à presque cesser de battre. Harry souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider car tout était dans sa tête. Harry avait mal par sa faute, il en était certain, il avait infiltré son esprit, en avait ouvert les portes sans les refermer, il l'avait affaiblit et baissé sa garde, l'occlumancie n'avait donc pas était d'une très grande utilité à Harry. Soudain tout s'éteignit et il tomba dans un trou noir qui lui sembla interminable, un puit sans fond.

Quand enfin il se réveilla, la sueur parsemait sa peau de gouttelettes brillantes. Il se sentait engourdi, aucun de ses membres ne daignant se mouvoir. Son sang battait violemment à ses temps alors que résonnait encore au loin le cri de Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, mais un voile lui occultait encore la vue. Il cligna des paupières et parvint à distinguer dans la sombre lueur matinale les formes des meubles de sa chambre. Avec un effort surhumain il tourna la tête vers son réveil : 7 heures, il était en retard, il devait se dépecher pour être au mieux à 8 heures pour son cours de sortilèges.

Faire cours un samedi matin ! Quelle idée pesta-t-il en se levant difficilement pour se mettre en quête de vêtements décents. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient obligés de porter ces capes informes, frappées de leur maison respective qu'il devait négliger sa tenue, bien au contraire, il fallait relever le niveau de l'uniforme ! Il enfila soigneusement un pantalon noir cintré et repassé, une chemise de la même couleur, elle aussi parfaite et se força à passer par-dessus, le pull de l'école, il n'allait tout de même pas mourir de froid par la faute de Dumbledore et ses loques ! A présent, il fallait s'occuper de ses cheveux en bataille.

- Si l'école te voyait dans cet état, ironisa-t-il devant sa glace.

Peigné et vêtu comme il se devait, il rejoignit ses camarades verts et argent. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner rythmé par les incessants bavardages de Pansy, le groupe de Serpentard gagna son cours de sortilèges mené par le petit professeur Flitwick.

- Pff, ridicule ce prof, comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu lui confier l'enseignement ? Il n'arrive même pas à voir au-dessus de son bureau sans une pile de livres, cingla discrètement Draco qui avait envie de se défouler.

A peine installé, il sentit à nouveau le regard pesant d'Harry posé sur lui, il se sentait déshabillé par cette intense fixation alors que le brun était derrière lui. Il se retint de se retourner pour lui envoyer une magistrale réflexion, décidemment, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour lui adresser la parole !

Mais au bout d'une heure de cours, se sachant encore et toujours observé, n'y tenant plus, Draco fit face à Harry et lui lança un rictus méprisant, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le brun. Mais la réaction de sa cible le surprit, il manqua de justesse un manuel de cours qu'elle venait de lui envoyer et qui s'écrase contre le sol. Draco le ramassa et le retourna à l'envoyeur avec une force prodigieuse, mais il ne l'atteint pas. Le professeur Flitwick qui faillit tomber de sa pile de livre ne manqua pas de rapidement exploser !

- Ca suffit, Potter, Malefoy vous allez comprendre qu'on ne perturbe pas mon cours, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! En attendant je vous prie de reprendre vos place immédiatement, cria le petit professeur le plus fort qu'il pût aux deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient levés pour en venir aux mains. Je ne tolèrerai plus le moindre écart de conduite et encore moins de ce genre durant ma classe, suis-je assez clair ? Bien, reprenons.

Draco reprit sa place et ne détourna pas le regard de sa feuille avant la fin du cours. Le professeur les retint après la sonnerie.

- Messieurs, puis-je avoir une explication à votre attitude on ne peut plus intolérable ?

Draco n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce nain !

- C'est Potter qui a commencé !

- Il m'a…

- Je ne veux finalement pas savoir, vos querelles ont beau être légendaires, elles restent votre problème et vous avez intérêt à le régler ce problème ! Comme punition, vous êtes tous deux interdits de sortie demain.

C'était trop injuste, pour une fois Draco n'avait rien tenté.

- Mais…

- Monsieur

- Et cette décision est sans appel, renchérit Flitwick en descendant de son bureau. A présent sortez de la classe, je ne veux plus vous voir, et n'imaginez pas que je vais cacher cela au directeur je vais en référer à Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Furieux, le blond prit rageusement son sac et sortit, Harry sur ses talons, mais n'y fit pas attention et prit la direction des cachots, ravalant sa colère et son envie de se jeter sur le brun.

De retour dans sa chambre il fit voler en éclats tous les objets qui eurent la malencontreuse idée de se retrouver sur son chemin.

- Saint Potty de mes deux ! Tu vas le payer je te le jure !

Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être privé de Pré-au-Lard qui le révoltait le plus, mais plutôt d'avoir été ainsi humilié et si injustement puni. C'est vrai, grâce au passage secret de la Sorcière borgne, pré-au-Lard était facile d'accès toute l'année, mais pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien commencé, qu'il n'avait pas cherché la bagarre, il fallait que Potter lui envoie un bouquin à la tête !

Mais quelle idée aussi ! Il aurait pu me défigurer, pensa-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un manuel qui traînait par terre.

Il ressassait encore et encore cet événement quand il lui vint une idée. Le lendemain, tout le monde irait à Pré-au-Lard, le château serait presque désert, et seul Potter serait là… Il fallait en profiter…

Comme d'habitude, les jours de sortie ne manquaient pas d'animation, et ce dimanche ne faillit pas à la tradition. Tout le monde était comme sur le pied de guerre, les uns vérifiant qu'ils avaient leur or, les autres consultant une dernière fois leur liste de course ou encore faisant des projets entre amis. Draco, assis sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie, observait la scène en silence. Il voyait Crabbe et Goyle en grande discussion animée avec l'insupportable Pansy, mais aussi Weasley et Granger dans un coin entrain de s'embrasser.

Beuark, je les avais presque oubliés ceux-là, pensa-t-il. Enfin, ça fait deux moches en moins à qui trouver des partenaires…

Mais celui qu'il voulait voir n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se montrer. Potter manquait à l'appel, il pensait qu'il serait au moins venu dire au revoir à ses amis, mais il semblait être resté dans le château.

Quand la petite foule fut en route pour Pré-au-Lard, Draco transi de froid sous les chutes de neige, se décida enfin à quitter son poste d'observation quand il aperçut une frêle silhouette regagner le château. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était Potter. Il se hâta de descendre les escalier pour aller à sa rencontre. Il allait profiter maintenant de cette punition.

Draco parcouru plusieurs couloir avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait avidement. Il s'avança vers lui, mais Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir vu car il lui rentra dedans.

Comme électrisé par cette violente rencontre, Draco voulu d'abord se venger ce l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Harry la veille et lui asséna un magnifique coup de poing qu'aurait jalousé un certain Mike Tyson. Bien qu'il répugne à se battre comme un vulgaire moldu, Draco était tellement remonté qu'il passa outre ses convictions :

- Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

Il lui frappa la joue de toutes ses forces, mais regretta aussitôt son geste. Faire couler le sang de celui qu'il aimait lui faisait mal, pourtant sa rage prenait le dessus :

- Tout cela est à cause de toi Potter, me voilà puni par ta faute !

Il voulu le frapper une fois de plus, mais son poing heurta la pierre et il ravala un cri de douleur. Alors qu'il se frottait la main, Harry en profita pour le coller au mur du couloir et le dominer. Etrangement, cette situation ne deplaisait pas au blond qui aimait cette proximité.

- Tu fais moins le fier hein Malefoy ?

Draco sentit à nouveau la colère s'emparer de lui. Il lui sourit mais douta quand Harry l'entraina dans une salle de classe qu'il ferma tout en le tenant toujours pas le col. Quoique impressioné, Malefoy n'y laissa rien paraître et susurra d'une voix trainante :

- Et maintenant Potter, que comptes-tu me faire ? Me tuer ? Cela passera assurément inaperçu vu que je suis inconnu ici !

Mais il regretta bien vite ses paroles.

- Ta gueule la fouine ! Répliqua Harry en le collant à nouveau contre le mur.

Il crut défaillir, un craquement sinistre lui avait parcouru le dos et il retint de justesse un cri de douleur. Potter allait lui payer cela, il se le jura. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Mais Harry ne cilla pas, au contraire il semblait l'observer dans la frêle lumière de la pièce poussièreuse. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas alors qu'il en avait l'occasion ? Soudain Harry se pencha vers lui, son visage était tellement proche du siens qu'il devinait son souffle sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et sentit des lèvres douces et tendre se poser sur les siennes avec tendresse…

Aaaah gnark gnark je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, j'aime être sadique !

Mais je plaisanterie bien sur, je trouvais juste que c'était un bon moment pour stopper et ainsi laisser un peu de suspens… C'est ce qu'on appelle être sadique ? Et bien, je suis donc sadique…

Alors, alors ? Qu'en dites-vous mes chers lecteurs ? Une petite review pour la bonne cause ?

La suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère vous y retrouver. Il se nommera, si tout va bien, « Frustration et Désillusion » pas très gai comme programme n'est-il pas ?

Au fait, juste une question un peu stupide qui me traverse l'esprit… Pensez-vous que JKR ait eu vent de ce qui se trame derrière son dos à savoir les fics sur sa saga harrypoteresque ? Bref, simple interrogation.

A bientôt !


	5. Frustration et désillusions

Titre : La voix des anges, chapitre 5

Auteur : Kristana

Diclaimer : THE best JKR of course

Couple : Dray et'Ry bien sur

Déjà, je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de ce chapitre et comme dirait mon prof de pénal, « du fond du cœur, je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses ».

Merlin que c'était difficile à écrire ce tout petit chapitre 5 et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Je l'avais écris en entier et seul un petit baiser passionné unissait les deux compères. Et un matin en me réveillant je me suis dit que ce chapitre était vraiment trop nul, que ça n'allait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il y ait plus qu'un simple baisers entre nos deux chéris. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai réécris le tout. Et le résultat se trouve devant vos yeux.

Il est assez court et je m'en excuse, mais en réalité c'est un chapitre-transition, et généralement, les transitions ne sont pas très longues, mais là c'est vrai que je dépasse les bornes des limites comme le pauvre poisson Maurice…

Excusez-moi donc pour ce tout petit chapitre qui sert à tout et à rien en même temps. Il ne raconte pas grand-chose, et pourtant il est important puisqu'il relate le premier bisou-bisou de nous deux chéris. Alors j'étais OBLIGEE de le mettre, d'autant plus que c'est le petit Harry qui a commencé, si si je l'ai vu ! Il nous en bouche un coin n'est-ce pas ?

Allez, je vous laisse à la courte lecture de ce petit chapitre 5 et j'espère ne pas en décevoir trop parmi vous et je vous promets d'essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

PS (ben oui, moi auteur, j'ai tous les droits, même celui de retarder l'envoi du chapitre pour passer mes petits mots hé hé : Mon Petit Flo, si par le plus grand des hasards, tu passes par là, je te fais pleins pleins de bisous, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de te « revoir » sur MSN !

Voilà qui est fait, maintenant, place au chapitre :

* * *

Chapitre 5

Frustration et Désillusions

POV Harry

Merlin que c'était bon, il voulait ne plus bouger, garder la tiédeur de Draco contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient si tendres, si… La tête lui tournait, il se sentait emporté dans un tourbillon des sens, dans un ouragan d'émotions. Comment pouvait-il perdre ainsi la raison, quel était le secret de Draco, ce secret qui allumait sa flamme, qui le faisait désirer encore plus son ennemi? Car en cet instant il aurait voulu l'avoir en lui, connaître les moindres parcelles de son corps, sentir la chaleur de Draco envahir ses membres, connaître l'extase et le plaisir de la chair… Et son corps n'avait pas tardé à réagir à cet incendie d'émois et il s'était sentit très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mais il n'en avait cure, il avait Malefoy pour lui.

Emporté par son désir, il passa une main sous le pull du blond et découvrit peu à peu une terre jusque là inconnue, une île défendue, comme jamais piétinée. Ses doigts parcouraient un peau d'une douceur inégalable, tiède et tendre. Il poussa son exploration jusqu'à presque planter ses ongles dans cette chair, pour marquer son territoire, pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de celui qu'il haïssait encore il y a quelques temps et qui à présent se trouvait à sa merci, et ce frisson l'encouragea à continuer son voyage sur ce corps pressé tout contre lui.

Mais il sursauta quand une main étrangère s'insinua sous sa chemise et couvrir son dos de caresses qui le ravissaient. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Malefoy répondait à ses asseaux ! Trop heureux de ce constat, il décida d'aller plus loin, d'avoir Malefoy tout entier pour lui et s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair du pantalon du blond qu'il ouvrit sans ménagement et fit sauter le bouton. Fébrile, il glissa ses doigts fins et experts dans la petite ouverture et exulta quand il sentit une bosse d'une conséquente taille qu'il frictionna plus qu'il ne caressa. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la bosse grandit encore. Alors Harry introduit sa main dans le caleçon du blond jusqu'à sentir sa virilité tremblante et chaude qu'il prit sans ménagement en main. Malefoy hoqueta à ce contact et repoussa violemment son assaillant loin de lui en éructant un chapelet d'injures :

- Que.. Que.. CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS POTTER ?

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il avait trop goûté à son adonis et ne voulait pas rester sur sa faim. Il voulait, savoir quelles saveurs se cachaient encore en lui, explorer plus en détail l'anatomie du jeune dieu. Mais devant le regard presque dégouté du Serpentard, il se ravisa.

Il observa un Draco échevelé, les joues rosies reprendre son souffle et se rhabiller et eut étrangement envie de sourire à cette. Jamais Draco ne s'était montré ébouriffé, ses cheveux soyeux tombaient pêle-mèle sur son visage echaudé, le rendant encore plus sexy aux yeux du brun.

- QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

Quand il revient à la réalité, il ne put que prononcer qu'un vague :

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE M'APPROCHER, VA TE FAIRE VOIR POTTER ! TU ME…

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend, Draco s'en fuit en courant, laissant Harry, désappointé, seul dans cette sombre salle de la tour est. Il ramassa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées au sol durant la lutte, les dépoussiéra et lança un sort pour les réparer et quitta les lieux en traînant les pieds. Il ne sut comment il était arrivé à rejoindre sa Salle commune et encore moins sa chambre, mais arrivé au pied de son lit, il se laissa choir sur sa moelleuse couverture. Il se sentait frustré plus qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi Draco a-t-il ainsi réagi ? En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce que Draco lui avoue qu'il avait autant envie de lui qu'il n'était attiré par lui ? Non, ce refus était bien normal ! Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ! L'association des deux noms sonnait comme une fausse note dans une mélodie. Et pourtant quand il avait vu Malefoy, seul dans ce couloir, il y avait cru, il avait été pris d'un fol espoir que son ennemi partagerait son attirance et qu'ils… enfin, qu'ils laisseraient cours à leurs envies…

Mais quel con je suis, pensa-t-il en se frappant le front. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Je n'oserai plus le regarder en face ! Et s'il le racontait à tous les Serpentards ! La honte !

Mais en même temps, Draco avait réagi à ses caresses et… pff, ça ne prouve rien. Et quand bien même il serait attiré par toi, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il a bien trop d'orgueil ce petit enculé !

Non, décidemment, rien à faire, il faut que je parte d'ici si je ne veux pas subir la plus belle honte que Poudlard ait connu, hormis celle de Miranda Lesquiette qui s'est un jour retrouvé soulevée en l'air, la tête à l'envers et la jupe pardessus le visage alors qu'elle expérimentait le fameux Wingardium Leviosa en première année. La pauvre est restée deux semaines à l'infirmerie dans un tel état de stress, que même Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à éradiquer les pustules qui avaient envahie son corps avant plusieurs jours !

OoOoo

Harry était encore en train d'échafauder des plans pour quitter Poulard à tout jamais et ainsi semer Malefoy quand il prit conscience d'un mouvement dans la Salle commune de sa maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 17 heures. Ses camarades devaient être rentrés de leur sortie. Il se décida à les rejoindre sans pour autant cesser de maugréer sur son acte en descendant les escaliers.

- Non mais vraiment, je suis stupide !

Il s'arrêta de fulminer quand il vit ses camarades de chambrée au bas des marches, le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Il devait avoir pensé tout haut.

- Ah, salut ! Alors cette journée ? Qu'avez-vous acheté ? Dit-il d'un air gêné.

- Bien, très bien même, un peu froid mais sympa. Tiens, je t'ai apporté des trucs de chez Fred et Georges, qui te passent le bonjour, lui dit Ron en lui tendant un sachet plein de friandises. D'ailleurs ils étaient déçus que tu ne viennent pas, ils voulaient te faire tester des nouveaux produits, même si sincèrement je ne me serai pas laisser faire pour dix galions, mais…

Il leva les yeux vers son ami toujours debout en haut des marches, et soupira.

- Bref toi, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre… Il s'est passé quelque chose au château ou quoi ? Malefoy a encore joué à la méchante fouine ?

En entendant le nom de Draco, le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement mais il se ressaisi et répondit d'un air détaché :

- Oui, oui, tout va bien, je me parlais à moi-même, répondit-il, gêné, en prenant un Dragée surprise dans la boîte que Ron lui avait donnée. Ne t'en fais pas, raconte-moi plutôt ce que vous avez fait.

OoOoo

Harry avait réussi à éviter le sujet sensible toute la soirée, et même à ne pas croiser Draco dans la Grande Salle, mais bien sur, avec des amis comme Hermione et Ron, on ne pouvait pas faire indéfiniment semblant de bien aller alors qu'on fait une tête d'enterrement que jalouserai même Rogue.

- Harry, Ron m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air en forme quand il est rentré, tu as un problème dont tu voudrais nous parler ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés dans la Salle commune des rouges et or, presque vide vue l'heure tardive.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Ron, mais ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il avait besoin de parler, même si cela lui coûtait très cher. Il inspira et dit d'une traite :

- Hé bien… pour aller droit au but… je… jaiembrasséDraco.

Un ange passa. Pour seule réponse, normale soit dit en passant, il eut une Hermione, l'expression figée dans un « Ooooh » d'exclamation et un Ron proche du vomissement, comprenez, passant par toutes les couleurs. Lentement, le rose naturel de ses joues reprit le dessus sur cette déferlante arc-en-ciel :

- Quoi ? Répète, dis-moi que je n'ai pas bien compris ! S'exclama Ron en se levant d'un bon de son fauteuil.

- Ron, assieds-toi, Harry peux-tu être plus clair. Je t'assure que si c'est ce que j'ai bien compris, nous ne le prendrons pas mal, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Reprit Hermione qui elle aussi semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

Le rouquin se rassit sur les ordres de son amie.

- Oui, vous avez très bien compris, j'ai embrassé Draco, j'ai même fait plus que l'embrasser et… ça m'a plu. Je veux dire, j'ai bien aimé, j'ai même beaucoup aimé, ça m'a fait des frissons dans tout le corps, j'ai… c'était bien différent de Cho.

- Tu veux dire que t'as touché la fouine ? Beuark, Harry !

- RON ! Tais-toi tu veux, je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ça ! Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est vrai que la situation est étonnante, je ne pensais que tu oserais un jour, mais tu l'as fait et tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière. Quelqu'un vous a-t-il vu ?

- Heu, non je ne crois pas, vous veniez juste de partir pour Pré-au-Lard, je suis rentré au château, et là Draco a surgi de je ne sais où, on s'est rentré dedans, on s'est battu, et là… ben je l'ai embrassé, je l'ai…

- Stop, je ne veux pas en savoir d'avantage, cria qui Ron faisait les cent pas. Je me sens déjà assez mal d'avoir mangé tellement de friandises, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter à mon malheur ! J'arrive pas à y croire… T'as embrassé le blond, t'as posé tes mains sur lui, tu l'as…. Aaaah, je ne veux même pas y penser !

Il secoua la tête ainsi que tout son corps comme pour ôter de lui toutes pensées vers Malefoy et repris en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, si cela pouvait l'être vu son état d'écoeurement :

- Bon, à présent que j'ai assimilé tout ça, du moins que je vais faire semblant de l'avoir assimilé, que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas réitérer l'expérience hein ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

Hermione prit le relai avec beaucoup plus de sérieux et de contenance, ce qui rassura quelque peu Harry qui en venait à regretter de leur avoir parlé de tout ça.

- Ron, s'il-te-plait, ne stresse pas Harry, lui seul peut décider de ce qu'il va faire. Harry, dit Hermione en lui prenant le bras, la semaine prochaine c'est les vacance de Noël, si j'ai bien compris, Draco rentre chez lui, tenir compagnie à sa mère pour les fêtes. Tu auras tout le temps de penser à ça. Ron et moi avons de toutes façons décidé de rester, mais si tu préfères que l'on s'en aille pour réfléchir…

- Non, restez, je ne veux pas passer Noël tout seul.

- Très bien, mais dis-moi juste une chose Harry…

Hermione scruta son interlocuteur :

- Aimes-tu Draco ?

Harry sursauta et se hâta de répondre :

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! J'ai juste… disons que physiquement il ne me laisse pas indifférent, et que je le mettrai bien dans mon lit…

- Alors je pense que ce ne sera pas difficile à résoudre…

- Je l'espère…

POV Draco

Draco cru défaillir quand il se retrouva les lèvres collées à celles de Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, jamais il n'aurait cru que le petit brun timide qu'était Harry oserait un jour faire le premier pas, et encore moins avec lui !

Toujours était-il qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier contre le corps de celui qu'il désirait depuis quelques mois, et que ses lèvres étaient torturées par lui. Il adorait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, cette chaleur qui émanait du Survivant, ce sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là et il haïssait Harry pour ce qu'il était en train de lui infliger.

Car il savait que pour lui, tout cela n'était que physique, qu'Harry n'était attiré par lui qu'en raison de son nom, du mythe qu'il représentait, de l'interdit qu'il était. Et cela lui faisait mal, il avait mal de se savoir si proche de Harry mais de ne pouvoir se laisser aller à ses sentiments, sentiments qu'il savait non partagés.

Mais une main contre son torse lui ôta toute amertume, il sentait les doigts froids de Harry se promener sur sa peau et un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps. Il adorait ce contact, il aimait les douces caresses que lui prodiguait le survivant, mais combien il aurait aimé qu'elles soient dictées par l'amour et non par le sexe. Car en ce moment, il sentit les ongles du brun se planter dans sa peau et il se haït d'aimer cela.

Pourtant il se laissa aller à la chaleur communicatrice du brun qui haletait doucement, déchirant toujours ses lèvres, et passa ses mains sous le pull de ce dernier, découvrant lui aussi le corps de son aimé. Il se rapprocha de Harry et voulu se coller à lui, mais il tressaillit quand il sentit sa main quitter son torse pour se diriger vers son bas ventre où l'attendait une magnifique érection dont il ne prit conscience que lorsque des doigts experts la caressèrent.

A ce moment précis, toutes sa rancune envers le brun lui revint, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais à lui par amour, mais uniquement pour son beau petit cul, et de cela, il n'en voulait pas. Il avait déjà trop donné dans les sombres histoires glauques de fesses et il s'en lassait.

Ce qu'il désirait, c'était être aimé du Survivant, lui appartenir, lui donner son cœur.

Une vague de colère et de frustration l'envahit et il repoussa violemment son assaillant, s'en libéra pour lui faire face en vociférant :

- Que.. Que.. CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND POTTER ?

Mais le brun ne semblait pas avoir réellement compris, car il le détaillait toujours comme de la viande fraîche et semblait près à lui sauter dessus. Draco lui jeta un regard empli d'un dégoût qu'en partie feinté. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, il essayait de contenir sa rage mais rien ne pouvait le calmer, il était hors de lui.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et répondit, penaud :

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Il ne savait pas ? Il ne savait pas ? Draco n'en pouvait plus :

- NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE M'APPROCHER, VA TE FAIRE VOIR POTTER ! TU ME…

Il sentait les larmes embuer ses yeux, et jamais il ne permettrai à quelqu'un, et encore moins à Potter de le voir pleurer, alors il préféra la fuite. Il courut comme il avait rarement couru et rejoint sa chambre où il se jeta sur son lit, frappant son oreiller des poings pour calmer la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller ainsi à ses émotions, il en voulait à Potter de l'avoir embrassé, de lui avoir fait connaître des plaisirs qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans les bras d'une autre. Il lui avait suffi de toucher ses lèvres pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer, il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'entre les bras de Potter qu'il connaîtrait la quiétude et l'amour. Mais il savait également que Potter ne pourrait lui donner tout cela, que Potter s'intéressait plus à son corps qu'à son cœur et qu'il n'aurait jamais le sien. Car il n'était pas dupe, les deux fois où il s'était retrouvé contre lui, il avait bien senti son érection contre sa cuisse, mais il n'avait pas senti ses mains trembler comme les siennes, son pouls battre à un rythme effréné comme le sien. Harry ne voulait que son corps.

Draco contint un cri de rage, mais les larmes étaient bel et bien là, Draco pleurait car il avait mal, il pleurait pour déverser sa souffrance, mais ce dont il avait besoin étaient les bras de Harry et Harry n'était pas là… Alors il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer ces quelques secondes contre son corps, ce court instant où il avait eu le droit de l'avoir pour lui, ce moment de bonheur où Harry avait été sien.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi un bon moment et que ses amis devaient déjà être rentrés de Pré-au-Lard. Pour faire bonne figure, il les rejoignit au dîner, en espérant ne pas voir Harry. Sans grand enthousiasme il fit mine de s'intéresser à leurs « superbes trouvailles » et aux « magnifiques bijoux qui iront à merveille avec la nouvelle jupe que sa maman lui a offerte pour son anniversaire » achetés par Pansy.

- Et toi Draco, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé au moins ? Tout cela à cause de ce petit con d'Harry ! Franchement tu ne le méritais pas, c'est lui qui a chercher les ennuis. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous t'avons ramené plein de bonnes choses de chez Honeyduck, dit Pansy en voyant l'air absent du blond. Alors, dis-nous, qu'as-tu fais ?

- Pas grand-chose, daigna répondre ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors où Harry lui tournait le dos.

Il le voyait discuter avec Granger, et son cœur se serra à nouveau. Qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place, être près d'Harry, être au moins son ami… Il s'attarda sur ses bras, fins mais qu'il savait musclés sous le tissus de son pull, sur sa nuque dans laquelle il aurait aimé enfouir son visage pour s'enivrer de son odeur, à ses cheveux en bataille qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'ébouriffer encore plus de ses mains habiles qu'il utiliserait pour d'autres choses encore…

- Tu as réviser le devoir de potion que nous avons juste dans quelques jours, avant les vacances de Noël au moins ? le questionna l'insupportable Pansy.

Draco lui jeta un regard froid qui ne souffrait aucune réponse, pourtant Pansy ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée et continua son monologue des plus insipides. N'y tenant plus, Draco se leva sans même un regard à ses amis, traversa la Grande Salle sans prêter attention aux visages interrogateurs tournés vers lui et regagna sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Comment pouvait-il endurer ces bavardages futiles et incessants alors que son esprit était tourmenté par un regard trop vert, un regard dans lequel il s'était noyé quelques heures auparavant et qui à présent refusait de quitter sa mémoire ?

Il se laissa glisser le long de sa porte et s'assit à même le sol, les genoux recroquevillés vers son torse, il aimait cette position, il se sentait en sûreté, intouchable, car, enfant, il avait l'habitude de s'installer ainsi contre sa mère avant de s'endormir.

Pourquoi avoir choisi, ou plutôt pourquoi son cœur s'était-il entiché de ce foutu Survivant à la cicatrice magique ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas jeté son dévolu sur une personne plus accessible, une personne de sa maison, ce qui lui aurait largement facilité les choses. Mais non, il fallait qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et qu'il tombe amoureux de sa satanée belle gueule de Potter.

Pff, qu'avait-il fait au monde pour mériter cela ? (ndla : on se demande bien hein ? Malefoy l'innocent !). Si au moins cet enfoiré de Gryffondor partageait ses sentiments, cela serait tellement plus simple, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, que le célèbre Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier ne voulait que ses fesses et passer du bon en sa sublimissime compagnie le temps d'égayer une soirée.

Étonnant, mais véridique, il le sentait ; Draco savait quand quelqu'un l'aimait, mais aussi et surtout quand quelqu'un le désirait, et Harry avait envie de lui comme un fou.

- Putain mais pourquoi lui ! Cria-t-il en se frappant la tête contre le bois dur de la porte.

Heureusement, les vacances de Noël débuteraient dans trois jours et il pourrait enfin réfléchir à tout cela tête reposée. Mais encore fallait-il éviter ces deux fameuses émeraudes ravageuses durant ces trois jours…

* * *

Voilà… c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer pour l'instant. Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est court, ça manque de saveur, mais bon, c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Encore une fois pardonnez-moi pour la qualité quelque peu douteuse de ce chapitre et s'il vous plait ne m'abandonnez pas à cause de lui !

A la prochaine au chapitre 6 qui s'intitulera, là encore si mon avis ne change pas en cours de route, « Absence et désespoir » que de la joie en perspective quoi !

Aller à toute mes lecteurs que j'aime ! Si si, c'est vrai, je vous n'aime, mais chuuuuuut, faut pas le dire, c'est un secret d'accord ?

Pensez aux reviews, elles font toujours plaisir, merci !

Kristana


	6. Absence et désespoir

Titre : La voix des anges, chapitre 6

Auteur : Kristana

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient…vous connaissez la suite j'en suis sûre… (c'est marrant de voir comme les gens ont du mal à avouer que tout ce beau monde n'est en réalité issu que de l'imagination très fertile d'une super auteur et non pas de leur propre cerveau rire)

Couple : Le tout mimi Drackychou avec ses petits airs d'ange déchu et le petit Ryry qui désespère

Rating : M

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé dans la publication de ce chapitre. J'ai manqué de temps que ce soit dans la rédaction ou dans la correction, surtout qu'il est encore passé entre les mains de ma bêta Petitchaton que je remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. J'espère me faire pardonner ce retard par la qualité (boah faut pas trop espérer non plus lol) de mon chapitre…

Voilà, ça c'est fait…

Ooooh Dieu du Drarry ! Je te remercie de m'avoir donné de l'inspiration pour ce tout nouveau, tout beau (hum.. à vous d'en juger) chapitre…

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier vous qui me lisez. J'ai déjà plus de visites que je n'en escomptais en débutant sur ce site, et j'en suis extrêmement ravie et touchée de voir que mon travail est ainsi récompensé et je l'espère, apprécié.

Cela me fait tellement plaisir de voir le nombre de visite augmenter chaque jour ! Aaaaaah que je suis heureuse ! Donc voilà, je vous aime lecteurs ! Merci merci !

Et merci également à tous ceux qui me laissent de si gentilles review, et je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas tout le temps répondre dans les chapitres, à ceux qui ne laissent pas leur adresse…

Autre chose, j'ai récemment lu une fic qui m'a plu. Courte, dure, mais en même temps très belle : J'irai cracher sur ta tombe du collectif Nemesissement-Votre. Avertissement de la part des auteurs, la fic est vraiment hard, et n'est pas à mettre devant les yeux de tout le monde. En réalité, comme son nom peut le faire deviner, c'est une deathfic… Mais bon, moi j'ai tout de même réussi à pleurer à la fin… Enfin, ça ne me regarde que moi lol. Mais je vous la conseille vivement. A vous de voir…

Donc je disais chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 6 :

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Absence et désespoir

POV Harry

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer depuis quatre jours et le château était à présent presque vide, seuls quelques élèves étaient restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes et bien évidemment, Harry en faisait partie comme chaque année. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé officiellement de lui tenir compagnie durant ces deux semaines ce qui leur permettrait officieusement, de passer plus de temps ensembles.

Ils pensaient faire plaisir à leur ami, mais apparemment celui-ci avait la tête ailleurs depuis le début des vacances. Il ne mangeait presque pas, perdait le sommeil et restait de longues heures seul, au bord du lac gelé malgré la neige et les températures avoisinant le zéro. Il aurait pourtant dû être content, il avait ses amis, le château presque pour eux tout seuls, et il passerait Noël dans un lieu qu'il aimait. Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

La raison de cet état échappait complètement à ses deux amis de toujours qui s'inquiétaient vraiment de le voir dépérir ainsi. Hermione pensait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son baiser avec Malefoy et que le fait de s'être fait remballer l'avait quelque peu refroidi, mais Ron y voyait autre chose. Mais quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le voir, demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils l'observaient pour la énième fois depuis la tour des Gryffondors.

Harry était assis sur la berge du lac, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se tenir chaud, le visage emmitouflé dans son écharpe. De la fenêtre de la tour il n'était qu'une masse rouge immobile, comme trois gouttes de sang sur la neige immaculée. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de l'épaisse couche de glace qui s'était formée sur l'eau et sur laquelle les élèves patinaient avec entrain sans prendre garde au Gryffondor.

- Non, laisse-le, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a mais je pense qu'il préfère rester seul. S'il n'est toujours pas rentré avant la nuit, là effectivement il faudra s'inquiéter si on ne veut pas le retrouver transformé en bonhomme de neige, quoiqu'il pourrait être drôle avec une carotte à la place du nez…

Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes, l'air outrée, mais continua sur un ton triste :

- J'ai de la peine pour lui. Il va vraiment mal et on ne peut rien faire pour lui, ça me frustre à un point. Si seulement il voulait nous parler, sait-on un jour désintéressé de ses problèmes ? Il sait qu'il peut compter sur nous, je ne comprends pas sa réticence à se livrer. Et dire qu'il en a besoin serait faible.

Ron posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Herm', je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, mais Harry est grand maintenant, il a surmonté plus d'obstacles douloureux que tous les élèves réunis, et il s'en est toujours sorti la tête haute. C'est dur de le voir souffrir en silence mais je sais qu'il arrivera à trouver une solution à son problème, et ce, même si nous ne sommes pas là pour l'aider…

Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue par le discours de son petit ami, mais elle se décida à l'écouter à contrecœur. Après tout, Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors pourquoi pas une petite dépression ?

ooOoo

- Harry, s'il te plait mange un peu, quémanda Hermione qui lui avait apporté de quoi se restaurer dans la Salle commune de leur maison.

- Pas faim, grommela-t-il en repoussant les tartines et la flasque de jus de citrouille posée devant lui.

- Harry, il faut que tu manges, tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir enfin !

Elle sut qu'elle avait dit le mot de trop. Furieux, Harry se leva et cria de tout ses poumons :

-Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens s'inquiètent pour moi pour des broutilles ? Où étiez-vous quand je faisais face à Voldemort en première année, est-ce que vous m'avez aidé à battre Jedusor dans la chambre des secrets ? Et étiez-vous là dans ce cimetière quand Cédric a été tué sous mes yeux ? Ou encore quand j'ai tué Voldemort ? Non ! Alors pourquoi venez-vous avec votre petite inquiétude, pourquoi me proposer votre aide pour des futilités ? Allez tous au diable !

Il gagna les dortoirs en renversant au passage les manuels qu'il avait posés sur ses genoux, ainsi que la nourriture d'Hermione. Le silence régnait à présent dans la salle auparavant bruyante. Tous les regards étaient braqués vers les deux Gryffondors qui n'avaient toujours pas conscience de la situation.

- Je… J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Réussit enfin à articuler Hermione au bord des larmes et la robe pleine de jus de citrouille.

- Là ça dépasse les bornes, je vais lui parler, répondit Ron, montant déjà d'un pas résolu les marches vers la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit qu'Harry s'était encore une fois enfermé dans son lit.

- Harry, je crois que tu dois des excuses à Hermione. Harry ! Je te parle, répéta-t-il devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

Il se précipita vers le lit d'Harry et en ouvrit si violemment les rideaux qu'ils se détachèrent de leur anneau.

- Je ne te permets pas, commença le brun.

- Et bien moi je me permets. Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu as parlé à Hermione qui était juste venue t'apporter à manger ? Elle en est bouleversée ! Tu as conscience de ton comportement de ces derniers jours ? Tu ne nous parles même plus, tu restes tout seul dans ton coin, tu ne te mêles plus aux autres… Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait hein ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête toujours baissée. Il prit ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur sa table de chevet et les mit sur son nez avant de répondre d'une voix presque éteinte:

- Excuse-moi Ron, je n'avais pas réalisé combien je vous évitais ces jours-derniers. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis…

- Oui, ça on l'avait remarqué. Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est toujours cette histoire avec Malefoy ? Si tu veux je vais directement chez lui, lui botter son petit cul d'aristocrate si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Harry sourit devant l'enthousiasme non dissimulé de son ami à l'idée de correctionner Malefoy.

- Non ça ira merci, tu n'auras pas ce plaisir. En fait, j'ai deux problèmes si on peut appeler cela ainsi.

Quand il vit qu'Harry s'était calmé, Ron prit place à ses côtés, prêt à l'écouter. Harry prit une bouffée d'air et replaça une mèche de cheveux tombée devant ses yeux avant de reprendre.

- Comme tu l'as si bien deviné, Malefoy fait partie de mes tracas. Ça me taraude depuis… enfin en gros, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu l'embrasser et…

- Je peux te comprendre, embrasser la fouine, ce n'est pas des plus agréables, coupa Ron qui n'arrivait toujours pas à entendre la suite de leurs ébats.

Harry esquissa un maigre sourire.

- Pourtant, j'ai aimé… Tu sais que je suis attiré par lui et ce jour-là, je crois que j'ai tout simplement suivi mon instinct qui me dictait de simplement lui sauter dessus. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mon acte et j'ai fait le grand pas, un petit pas pour l'humanité, un énorme pas pour moi.

Ce fut Ron qui cette fois-ci sourit devant l'humour retrouvé de son ami.

- Soit, il faut encore que je me fasse à l'idée que le peroxydé te titille les hormones, mais une chose me dérange. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu dis que tu es attiré par lui, tu es sur que ce n'est que physiquement ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu te fais tant de sang d'encre si tu ne ressentais pas un petit quelque chose pour lui, un petit quelque chose d'amour…

- Je t'arrête immédiatement Ron, je ne suis pas amoureux de Malefoy, j'ai simplement… envie de lui. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Et je pense que la seule façon de me débarrasser de cette obsession est de me le faire, c'est tout. Le seul problème, c'est que c'est Malefoy.

- Et c'est un gros problème, je te l'accorde.

- Et s'il a raconté ma mésaventure à toute l'école, au retour des vacances, je suis mal. Je ne pourrai plus mettre un pied nulle part au château, déjà que tout le monde me dévisage, imagine après cette révélation digne de Rita Skeeter ! Oh Merlin, et si Rita Skeeter l'apprenait ?

- Sincèrement, tu ne crois pas qu'il s'est senti humilié ? Se faire rouler un patin par le Survivant et je ne veux pas savoir quoi encore, ne faisait pas partie de ses projets, je pense ! Alors de là à le crier sur tous les toits… Il se mettrait dedans tout seul. Non, franchement Harry, de ce côté-là, tu n'as rien à craindre, Malefoy ne fait de la publicité que pour lui-même, tu devrais le savoir ! Et pas pour les petits tueurs de mage noir dans ton genre, ce n'est pas un scoop !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant un panneau publicitaire avec en photo un Malefoy tout sourire, vantant les mérites d'un dentifrice… pathétique.

- Hum… possible, mais ça ne résout pas mon problème, comment je fais pour l'avoir dans mon lit ce petit saloupiaud ? Ron, j'ai goûté au fruit défendu, j'ai mordu dans la pomme comme cette stupide Ève - je t'expliquerai plus tard qui c'est - sans pour autant le manger jusqu'au trognon et je suis sur ma faim ! J'ai eu sa peau sous mes mains, j'ai eu son…

Le rouquin simula une crise de vomissement avant de répliquer :

- Harry, je comprends ton problème, mais s'il te plait évite de faire le rapport complet de ton moment intime avec la fouine.

Harry étouffa un rire.

- Sérieusement Ron, je suis perdu. Je le veux, pourtant je sais que je ne l'aurai pas sans me battre. Mais comment faire ?

Ron poussa un énorme soupire de découragement.

- Là, tu me poses une colle. Et tu sais ce que je fais quand j'ai une colle ? Je passe à l'autre problème avant de revenir au premier. Alors, c'est quoi cet autre problème ? Parkinson a fait de toi l'élu de son cœur ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'ai encore moins de réponse que pour Draco, si ce n'est celle de carrément te pendre pour éviter toute souffrance !

Éclat de rire général puis Harry soupira longuement avant de continuer :

- Tu te rappelles de la voix dont je t'ai parlée, celle que j'entends la nuit ? Celle qui me parle ?

Ron acquiesça en s'asseyant plus confortablement, tendant le cou comme pour montrer à Harry qu'il était toute ouï.

- Et bien… Je ne l'entends plus…

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt durant lequel le rouquin lui fit part de son étonnement.

- Et alors ? Est-ce tellement un problème ? Je veux dire, ça n'a rien d'un mauvais présage, tu as simplement un sommeil plus tranquille.

- Tu vas sûrement trouver cela stupide mais… Cela fait maintenant presque une semaine que je ne l'ai pas entendue et elle me manque. C'est comme si on m'avait ôté une partie de moi-même, comme si en disparaissant elle avait emporté mon cœur, mon envie de vivre. Ne rigole pas Ron, s'il te plait.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Ce que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est ce qu'elle représentait pour toi cette voix. Si c'est vraiment son absence qui te met dans cet état là, elle devait vraiment compter pour toi !

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même. La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est que j'étais bien en sa présence, que je me sentais en sécurité, mon sommeil était comme protégé. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, d'où elle vient, encore moins son nom, elle refuse de me le dire. Mais une chose est sûre, j'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre depuis qu'elle est partie.

- Ça on l'avait remarqué… Harry, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Franchement, ça me parait louche ton histoire et moi et les histoires louches… Ben, ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. C'est Hermione qui excelle là-dedans, et toi aussi d'ailleurs…

Il se tut un instant, comme prit dans une longue réflexion qu'Harry n'osa pas interrompre.

- Tu sais si c'est un homme ou une femme ? Peut-être que ça peut être le début d'une piste.

- Un homme, j'en suis presque sur. Au début j'avais des doutes car elle me parvenait de loin, un peu éthérée, mais au fur à mesure des visites qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, elle devenait plus claire, plus saisissable.

- Autre chose que je ne saisis pas, est-ce que tu dors quand tu l'entends, ou es-tu réveillé ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer. Je suis dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, je somnole, je l'entends comme dans un rêve, mais c'est comme si elle était à mes côtés, tout a l'air tellement vrai.

- Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

- Oui, enfin, je pense plus que je ne parle proprement dit, mais elle ne répondait pas vraiment à mes questions, encore moins quand je lui demandais son nom. Mais je suis sur que c'est un homme et pourtant, il a une voix si douce, si belle, qu'elle te pénètre le cœur. J'ai parfois envie de pleurer en l'entendant tant elle est pure, on dirait celle d'un… d'un ange.

- Un ange ?

- Oui, c'est étrange hein ? Mais c'est l'impression qu'elle, enfin qu'il me laisse. Nous n'avons pas vraiment étudié les anges ou alors je ne devais pas écouter, parce que je ne sais rien d'eux. Tu crois que c'est possible qu'ils communiquent avec nous ?

- Harry, si toi tu n'écoutais pas en cours, je devais écouter encore moins, tu me connais. Mais effectivement tu devrais peut-être orienter tes recherches dans ce sens, je suis sûr qu'Hermione t'aidera, si tu t'excuses bien sur…

- Bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne savais plus ce que je disais, j'ai pété les plombs.

- Oui ça c'est le cas de le dire.

- Je vais de ce pas lui présenter mes excuses, mais aussi à toi. Je suis désolée de m'être conduit ainsi et je te remercie d'être là et de me soutenir. Sincèrement j'avais besoin de parler alors merci Ron.

- Arrête Harry, tu vas me faire verser une larme…

Harry le gratifia d'une bonne claque dans le dos et s'empressa de rejoindre Hermione qui accepta ses excuses non sans lui faire promettre de ne jamais recommencer.

ooOoo

- Je ne trouve rien Harry, je suis désolée, soupira Hermione, l'air ensommeillé, dissimulée derrière une énorme pile d'ouvrages aux diverses couvertures. Certaines étaient d'un cuir si vieux qu'il menaçait de s'effriter à la moindre caresse trop violente. D'autres d'une matière ressemblant à l'eau, translucide comme elle mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve, cependant tous avaient pour même sujet celui des anges.

Elle regarda par les carreaux embués et ne distingua que les nuages gris, gonflés de neige qui s'amassaient sur les rebords des fenêtres et sur les toits du château, le recouvrant peu à peu d'un froid manteau laiteux.

- Il doit pourtant y avoir quelque chose ! marmonna Harry en refermant bruyamment un imposant livre aux pages brunie et à la couverture poussiéreuse. Cela fait trois heures que nous parcourons chacun des bouquins ici présent sur le sujet, et rien ne nous éclaire. Je crois que cette voix restera un mystère pour moi. Pourquoi aucun de ces livres ne parlent de communication nocturne des anges avec les mortels ? Même pas une toute petite phrase, rien !

Un raclement de gorge lui rappela le caractère austère de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, et sa haine du bruit.

- En tous cas moi j'abandonne, termina Ron qui se frottait le ventre en se balançant sur sa chaise. Et en plus j'ai faim et il est justement l'heure du dîner.

- Tu as raison, allez-y, moi je reste encore un peu. Je ne veux pas vous retenir.

Hermione qui s'était levée à la suite de Ron se tourna vers Harry et le toisa d'un air accusateur.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Tu ne manqueras pas un seul repas, c'est clair ? Regarde-toi, tu es pâle comme un fantôme.

- Mouais, pas encore comme Malefoy, mais le jour où sera le cas, là je commencerai à paniquer, plaisanta Ron avant de regretter ses paroles devant l'air dépité d'Harry. Oh… excuse-moi Harry, j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat…

- Ce n'est rien. Vous avez raison, je ne vais pas me foutre en l'air à cause de tout ça… C'est toi Ron, qui m'a dit qu'il y avait de la tarte à la mélasse au menu de ce soir ?

- Oui, je confirme, il y a de la tarte à la mélasse, répondit Ron, heureux de voir son ami reprendre le cours normal de la vie.

Les trois compères se rendirent à la Grande Salle plein d'entrain, mais au fond de lui, Harry n'était pas aussi serein et enjoué qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions quant à la voix qui avait disparu. Se peut-il qu'il l'ait fait fuir ? Qu'avait-il fait ou dit pour qu'elle refuse désormais de lui parler ? Son ange l'avait-il définitivement abandonné ?

POV Draco

Il s'en était fallu de peu, mais Draco était parvenu à ne pas croiser Harry. Il l'avait évité durant ces trois jours, ces trois malheureux petits jours qui le séparaient des vacances de Noël où il pourrait enfin réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, loin de là. Remarquez combien il est difficile d'éviter quelqu'un quand cette personne donne l'impression de vous suivre tout le temps. C'est quand on ne veut pas la voir qu'elle est toujours présente. Et bien Draco en a fait les frais.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait résonnait de l'écho de ceux d'Harry. Bien sur personne ne s'était offusqué de voir le prince des Serpentards grogner dès qu'il entrapercevait son ennemi légendaire, si bien qu'il était finalement assez facile de ne pas se trouver en la présence du Survivant.

Et à présent qu'il était dans le train à destination de King Cross, il se savait loin de celui qui hantait son esprit depuis trop de temps à son goût. Il aurait voulu oublier Harry, ne plus avoir conscience des effets qu'il avait sur son corps, sur son imagination qui divaguait dès qu'il sentait qu'Harry était dans un périmètre restreint.

Draco prit place dans la voiture avec ses amis, non sans avoir fait fuir leurs préoccupants, des premières années trop apeurés pour oser le défier. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre gelée et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'effacer le visage d'Harry qui bien sur y était bien ancré.

- Draco, tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, questionna Pansy qui évidemment avait pris place à ses côtés.

L'intéressé ne daigna même pas répondre et appuya plus durement son front contre la fenêtre. Il sentit le froid l'envahir mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il était comme paralysé depuis son baiser avec Harry, comme si son corps n'était plus connecté à son cerveau, comme si le baiser lui avait ôté tout souffle de vie en lui.

Il le savait, il ne pourrait plus vivre en paix en connaissant la douceur des lèvres du brun, le goût de sa peau, la tiédeur de son souffle. Combien il le haïssait pour ce geste, combien il le détestait pour lui avoir fait découvrir un bout de paradis et l'emporter en enfer tout de suite après. On ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malefoy, on ne joue pas avec ses sentiments !

Hé oui, révélation extraordinaire, un Malefoy peut avoir des sentiments, mais généralement il les contrôle. Pourtant là, Draco n'avait pas su faire face à la déferlante Potter et s'était laissé emporter par la vague aux yeux verts qui à présent lui meurtrissait le cœur.

Le trajet jusqu'à King Cross fut long, mais fort heureusement pour lui, Pansy avait renoncé à lui adresser la parole et s'était jointe à Crabbe et Goyle pour une bataille explosive et autre jeux débiles digne d'un première année. Draco eut donc tout le déplaisant loisir de ressasser tous les événements de ces derniers temps. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rendu de visites nocturnes à Harry, mais il avait été trop déboussolé pour s'en préoccuper. Il décida d'y remédier au plus vite le soir même.

Arrivé à King Cross il ne s'étonna pas de ne pas voir sa mère l'attendre. Elle se terrait au manoir depuis la bataille finale et ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Les fêtes promettaient d'être joyeuses, d'autant plus qu'il devait à présent prendre le relais de son père concernant les affaires de la famille Malefoy. Sans grand entrain, il se dirigea vers la voiture conduite par l'elfe de maison de la famille et s'en alla chez lui.

ooOoo

Son arrivée au manoir avait été morose, sa mère l'avait à peine regardé en rentrant, le gratifiant d'un simple bonjour d'une voix apathique. Debout dans le hall d'entrée, les malles à ses côtés il observait l'auteur de ses jours. Postée dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, elle chiffonnait un mouchoir de soie entre ses mains nerveuses. Ses traits tirés, ses cheveux blonds grisonnants maintenus dans un chignon strict et son air dépité la vieillissaient considérablement. Draco eut un moment pitié d'elle, jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi abattue si ce n'est le jour où elle avait appris que son mari voulait envoyer leur fils à Durmstrang. Mais il se ressaisit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de gagner sa chambre.

Cette pièce qu'il avait longtemps considérée comme son antre lui semblait à présent vide de sens. Elle avait été contaminée par la mélancolie ambiante que dégageait la maison et il ne se sentait déjà plus chez lui au moment où il avait posé le pied dans cette chambre décorée des couleurs des Serpentards. Le vert lui rendait une couleur fade et morne et l'argent ne brillait plus comme il aurait dû. Tout était ici recouvert par la poussière du chagrin et de la solitude.

Draco laissa couler son regard d'acier sur cette terre étrangère sur laquelle il devrait vivre durant deux semaines. Il s'approcha de son lit, fit glisser avec une certaine mélancolie ses doigts sur le bois lustré de son baldaquin puis sur la couverture qui le recouvrait avant de s'y laisser tomber mollement.

Les yeux rivés sur la toile qu'il avait pour unique ciel, il prit conscience du silence qui régnait. Et ce silence pesant le rongea de l'intérieur en lui ouvrant des portes de sa mémoire qu'il croyait fermées. Du temps de son père, un ronronnement constant animait les lieux, des rires, des tintements de verres, des discussions… mais à présent, plus de tout cela ne subsistait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

ooOoo

L'après-midi avait surpassé son arrivée en ennui. Sa seule occupation avait été de s'atteler à ranger les papiers dans le bureau de son père et quel intérêt pouvait-il y trouver ? Fouiller, jeter, classer ces morceaux de vie était pour lui une torture et pour une fois son visage reflétait son abattement. Avachi sur sa chaise en merisier massif, décorée d'un velours vieillot vert bouteille, il contemplait les piles de parchemins qui s'étalaient devant lui et dans un soupire de découragement, il se remit au travail. Plus vite la besogne serait réglée, plus vite il pourrait ne plus y penser.

Le soir en se couchant, Draco se sentait bien seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il enviait ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard, ceux qui passeraient des fêtes avec leur famille ou leurs amis, ceux qui auraient de la compagnie en somme.

Draco se tourna et se retourna dans son lit luxueux de nombreuses fois avant de trouver une position confortable et s'adonner à sa seule possibilité d'avoir un contact avec Harry.

Il ferma les yeux se concentra et tenta de se connecter à lui. Il sentit son esprit s'envoler comme à chaque fois dans l'océan infini de la dimension astrale, flotter au gré d'un vent imaginaire, doux et violent à la fois, dans un lieu où la souffrance et la douleur n'existaient pas. Mais soudain, il se heurta à une chose inhabituelle. Il ne pouvait pas passer, quelque chose lui barrait la route. Il y mit toute sa volonté mais des barrières invisibles ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser passer. Il réitéra l'essai plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, il se retrouvait devant un mur magique. Alors il fit marche arrière et rouvrit les yeux dans le noir de sa chambre, haletant après tant d'effort, le sang battant à ses tempes comme le galop d'un cheval à la course. Sans doute était-il trop fatigué ou trop ébranlé pour utiliser la légilimencie.

Une autre fois, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

ooOoo

Mais il se trompait, plusieurs nuits durant, il s'essaya de nouveau à pénétrer l'esprit d'Harry, mais sans plus de succès que le premier soir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la raison de ses échecs. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Poudlard était protégé par de nombreuses barrières magiques qui le rendaient impossible à pénétrer.

Pourtant Voldemort avait réussi à voler des images à Harry durant son sommeil ! Mais Voldemort est bien plus fort que toi, pensa-t-il.

Au diable Dumby et sa parano ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était parler à Harry, sentir sa présence, même mentale, être avec lui, le savoir près de lui.

En effet, la fin des vacances approchaient et Draco avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Potter. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela entre les bras d'un homme, ce sentiment de légèreté, de sécurité. Harry avait hanté ses nuits, s'insinuant dans chaque moment perdu où Draco baissait sa garde mentale. Il ne voulait plus y penser, cela lui faisait trop mal.

Il sortit du manoir familial, trop oppressant à ses yeux. Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin, sans avoir pris la peine de revêtir des vêtements chauds malgré le froid ambiant et la neige qui tombait en gros flocons. Il tremblait de froid, mais il n'en avait cure, il avait besoin de se changer les idées…

Ses réflexions le menèrent devant un imposant châtaigner sur lequel il leva les yeux vers la cime pour contempler sa grandeur et sa beauté. De nombreux souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire. Combien d'heures avait-il joué à grimper le long de son tronc, à se pendre par les pieds à ses branches, à faire le pitre pour amuser son père ? Voir son père rire était devenue chose rare depuis que Draco avait grandi, comme si devenir adulte avait ôté la dernière parcelle d'innocence à son père. Oui, ce châtaigner était l'une des choses qu'il affectionnait le plus au manoir…

Draco sortit de ses pensées et s'assit à même le sol, dans la poudreuse, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre majestueux. Les branches nues repliées sur son protégé, comme pour étreindre sa peine, il l'accueillait en son sein.

Qu'importe le froid qui l'engourdissait lentement, qui s'insinuait en lui comme un poison dans ses veines. Qu'importe la neige qui parsemait sa chevelure dorée et rougissait sa peau diaphane. Par la douleur, il voulait oublier. Par le supplice, il voulait faire disparaître le traître sourire du Survivant, ses yeux pétillants et ses mains… Ses mains qui l'avaient mis à nu en le touchant à peine, qui lui avaient fait perdre toute notion de la raison en un seul contact sensuel.

Du moins, c'est ce dont il s'évertuait à se convaincre depuis plusieurs jours. Il se leurrait pour ne pas pleurer, il occultait la vérité pour éviter à son corps de se rompre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons sous le poids écrasant de son désespoir.

Seule sa conscience lui rappelait la triste conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu après avoir été la victime consentante d'Harry : il n'y avait aucune beauté dans les gestes de Potter, aucune passion animée par la tendresse, uniquement cette ardeur guidée par le désir et l'appétence de la chair.

Le regard de Potter s'était seulement illuminé sous l'étincelle de la luxure à laquelle il croyait pouvoir s'adonner avec lui… Il ne se mouvait que sous l'influence de ses hormones, d'une pulsion qu'il voulait à tout prix assouvir dans un corps, dans son corps…

Merlin qu'il se sentait sali, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose de très poussé, mais la seule pensées des lèvres du brun effleurant les siennes pour les prendre plus violemment encore l'écœurait au plus haut point. Même s'il avait aimé… Il voulait de l'amour, des sentiments, et non pas être une marionnette entre les mains pourtant expertes et douces de Potter.

Harry était le premier à lui faire ressentir autre chose que de l'attirance physique, à lui remuer le cœur à chaque regard, à lui faire quémander de la tendresse, lui qui ne vivait que pour le sexe bestial. Celui qui ne voulait pas s'engager à long terme, souhaitait établir une relation stable avec le Survivant.

Pitoyable, pensa-t-il en fixant le vide de ses yeux métalliques. Me voilà en train de crever d'amour et surtout de froid pour un connard qui ne veut que mon cul… Pff mon petit Draco, tu es tombé bien bas…

Il se mit mentalement une claque fulgurante et se releva difficilement, transi de froid, les membres engourdis, les frêles vêtements trempés et l'impression d'avoir plongé dans le Lac noir tout habillé. Il allait sûrement avoir un rhume du tonnerre, mais au moins, le froid lui avait remis les idées en place et il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Et il allait avoir mal.

S'il ne pouvait être aimé du Survivant, il se soumettrait à ses désirs, quitte à souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait plus vivre sans cette bouche qui l'avait embrassé si fougueusement, sans ces yeux dans lesquels il s'était perdu, sans ce corps qu'il avait touché et qui à présent lui manquait. Ne plus avoir Harry contre lui était comme lui ôter une partie de lui-même, un organe vital. Il se languissait de cette peau si douce, il mourait de ne plus pouvoir la toucher.

Il avait suffit d'un contact pour être accroc, Harry agissait sur lui comme une drogue et il allait être sa victime. Il allait souffrir, mais au moins il aurait le brun, il lui appartiendrait, certes pas de la manière dont il souhaiterait, mais il serait à lui… Rien qu'à lui…

Tadaaaaa ! Je sais je suis sadique, vous me l'avez bien assez dit, je fais souffrir ce pauvre Drakychou, mais ne l'a-t-il pas mérité pour avoir maltraité Harry durant toutes ces années ?

Noooooooon ;-)

Je suis désolée, mais Draco va encore avoir mal pendant quelques temps, mais il sera mit fin à sa douleur un jour où l'autre. Quand ? je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est sûr, Draco va connaître le bonheur, je vous le promets solennellement.

Concernant Harry… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore à quel sort je le réserve. La torture ? Le fouet ? Non, sincèrement, aucune idée !

Plus sérieusement, j'ai une petite préférence pour le personnage de Draco et c'est sur lui que je focalise mes pensées et c'est autour de lui que gravite la fic dans ma tête.

Draco est le soleil et ma fic est la lune… Harry est, disons, Pluton… ha non, elle ne fait plus partie du système solaire, pardon ! Bref.

Petit délire de l'auteur. Pardonnez-là, elle a repris les cours et la fac ne lui réussit toujours pas au bout de trois ans !

Encore une chose, je voulais savoir si le fait qu'il y ait à chaque fois deux POV sur la même scène vous semble répétitif, voire lassant ? Dans le sens où « y'en a marre de lire deux fois la même chose » ? J'aime bien cette façon d'écrire car elle me permet de décrire la vision de chacun quant à un même événement, de diversifier les approches… mais si cela vous dérange, je peux peut-être essayer de modifier certaines choses. Merci de vos remarques !

Review, pas review ? A vous de voir, en tous cas je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici même si vous ne me laissez pas de petit mot… Bien évidemment j'accepte les mielleuses félicitations ainsi que tomates pourries mais pas les menaces de décapitation ou autre procédé de mort ! Non mais ! rire

Ah oui ! Autre précision, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais appeler le prochain chapitre, tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas tout à fait terminé, c'est une question d'inspiration… et surtout de temps ! (ah oui, je confirme, la fac de droit ça monopolise le temps et les neurones…)

Petite question subsidiaire, quels sont les autres couples que vous aimez lire ?

Simple curiosité que j'aimerai satisfaire…

A la prochaine, et merci encore de me lire

Kristana


	7. Le sacrifice de l'ange

Titre : La Voix Des Anges, chapitre 7

Auteur : Kristana

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi mais à JKR, à part le petit soupçon d'imagination (et heureusement, imaginez JKR écrire des lemon héhé)

Couple : HP versus DM comme toujours

Rating : M, présence d'une relation homosexuelle, alors homophobes, désolée, ceci ne vous est en aucun cas destiné !

Bonjour les gens ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre numéroté 7 de ma petite ficounette chérie… et comme d'habitude avec beaucoup de retard, pour lequel je m'excuse. Comme vous pourrez le constater, j'ai choisi de l'écrire sous forme de POV alternés et non pas comme j'en ai eu l'habitude jusqu'ici, sous forme de POV séparés sur la même scène. J'ai trouvé que c'était plus adéquat vu le contenu et puis je voulais tester cette nouvelle formule, voir si celle-ci vous convenait mieux… (même si j'ai eu des réactions positives dans le sens d'un POV commun sur une même scène, j'ai envie d'innover).

Alors voilà, j'y suis arrivée, le moment que je « redoutais » tant, je veux parler de mon premier lemon ! Haha, instant crucial et déchirant de vérité, suis-je nulle ou est-ce que je me débrouille pas mal ? A vous d'en juger !

Bonne lecture.

**ooOoo**

**Chapitre 7**

**Le sacrifice de l'ange**

**Ou, Draco avait mal**

POV alternés

POV Harry

- Ça y est je crois que je les entends

- Faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment de la discrétion la plus subtile, répliqua Ron en suivant son ami dans les escaliers descendant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

En effet, un bruit de chute suivi d'un rire éclatèrent alors que les deux Gryffondors venaient rejoindre leurs amis revenus de vacances.

Seamus était à terre, sous deux malles énormes, Neville tentait de l'en dépêtrer et Dean s'était assis dans un fauteuil et se tenait les côtes.

- Il a… Il est… la valise… tombé… haleta-t-il entre deux fou rire.

- On a tous compris je pense, répondit Harry tout sourire, en se penchant vers Neville pour l'aider.

Enfin libéré des valises qui en réalité avaient été ensorcelées par on ne sait toujours pas qui, pour faire tomber quiconque se trouvait à leurs côtés, Seamus remercia Harry et salua Ron.

- Alors, ces vacances ? Pas trop dur de fêter Noël en compagnie de Dumby et de ce vieux de Rogue ? demanda Neville qui avait pris place dans un autre fauteuil moelleux.

- Pff, m'en parle pas, Rogue a encore fait la gueule pour ne pas changer, mais c'était sympa hein Harry ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- On a même eu droit à sacré spectacle quand Peeves a « malencontreusement » et « oh je m'excuse », renversé du potage sur la tête de Rogue.

- Ce qui n'a pas du changé grand-chose à l'aspect graisseux de ses cheveux, remarqua Dean qui avait repris son souffle.

- Exact, même que Mac Go a manqué de s'étouffer en essayant de se retenir de rire. Je crois qu'elle avait un peu forcé sur le vin ce soir là, son nez était un peu trop rouge pour qu'elle soit net, reprit Ron en prenant place sur un pouf.

- Elle avait simplement chaud, répliqua Hermione qui venait de se joindre à la troupe pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami.

- Herm' ne joue pas l'innocente, tu as vu toi-même que les profs se sont un peu lâchés…

- Oh et puis, ce n'est pas Noël tous les jours ! Rétorqua Dean.

Et heureusement, pensa Harry, tous les jours sans voir Malefoy…

ooOoo

POV Draco

Le dîner était particulièrement animé ce soir-là. Les élèves étaient à présent au complet et se racontaient bruyamment leurs vacances dans un vacarme assourdissant, mêlé de cliquetis de couverts, et de rires… Même les professeurs avaient l'air plus guillerets que d'accoutumée.

Malefoy, comme à son habitude, le visage impassible, l'œil perçant, observait à la dérobée le Survivant qui, cette fois-ci lui faisait face.

Il le voyait sourire, et ce sourire lui fendait le cœur, car il ne lui était pas destiné. Il le voyait parler, et son estomac se serrait, car ses paroles n'étaient pas pour lui. Il le voyait prendre la Sang de Bourbe par le bras, et se retenait de hurler à l'agonie, car ce n'était pas lui qu'il touchait.

Il pensait revenir à Poudlard, fort, et campé sur ses convictions, sur ses résolutions de profiter du brun, mais en le voyant si heureux et lui si mal au point, il enrageait et s'en voulait de ne pouvoir tenir tête à ses sentiments.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard du Gryffondor et il se sentit défaillir. Ce dernier le scrutait comme pour sonder la moindre parcelle de son être. Draco imagina ce regard près de lui, si près qu'il aurait pu y voir défiler l'amour qu'il aimerait que le Survivant lui porte.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai et ce regard était bien trop loin de lui. Alors il plongea encore plus profondément dans ces lacs émeraudes et réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas ciller au prix d'un effort surhumain, pour qu'Harry détourne ses yeux le premier.

Que pouvait-il donc bien penser ? Et surtout qu'avait-il fait durant ces deux semaines ? Avait-il pensé à lui ?

ooOoo

Emmitouflé dans sa douce couverture, Draco ferma les yeux et mit toute son énergie à sa tache. Il voulait « parler » à Harry, il avait besoin de sa présence.

Quand il sentit son esprit se détacher de son corps il savait qu'il avait réussi le premier cap, encore fallait-il pouvoir accéder à celui de Harry.

Alors il se concentra, se laissant porter par les vents imaginaires et se retrouva comme toujours devant cette grille, ce dernier rempart qui le séparait de celui qu'il aimait. Il réunit ses forces et poussa les lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent facilement. Il fit un pas, puis deux et fut enveloppé par la brume, par ces filaments de songes.

Comme à chaque visite dans cette sorte de sanctuaire, Draco se sentait intimidé, il s'en voulait de violer ainsi l'intimité du Gryffondor, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors il se reprit et murmura dans un souffle :

- Harry… Harry, je suis revenu… Harry, je t'en prie, parle-moi, j'ai besoin de t'entendre, de te sentir, de te savoir là…

- Tu es à nouveau là…. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes plus, que tu m'ais abandonné.

Les fils de pensées l'enveloppaient entièrement à présent, tournoyaient autour de ses jambes, caressaient ses bras sans le toucher, immatériels.

- Jamais… jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. J'ai du… m'absenter quelques temps, mais maintenant je suis là…

- Mon ange…

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à ce nom… jamais il n'avait cru aux anges. Mais prononcé par Harry, le mot résonnait comme un secret. Comme il aimerait l'entendre prononcé pour lui-même, à son oreille, au vrai Draco.

- Je ne suis pas un ange.

Non, loin de là…

- Il n'y a que les anges pour avoir une voix telle que la tienne, une voix douce, chaude et aimante, une présence si réconfortante… Mais si tu n'es pas mon ange, dis moi qui tu es…

Non il ne pouvait pas… Ce serait tout gâcher. Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul moyen qu'il avait de posséder Harry, même si cela n'était pas très loyal.

- Je ne peux pas te révéler mon nom, ni qui je suis, je peux juste dire une chose Harry…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. La brume semblait s'épaissir, formant comme un mur autour de lui. Mais il n'avait pas peur, il était habitué à ces tumultes quand Harry était nerveux. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et d'une voix douce et basse, il murmura :

- Je t'aime…

Ça y est il lui avait dit, il lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des lustres. Mais il prit conscience d'une chose : combien il regrettait de ne pouvoir le lui dire en vrai, de vive voix, de le prendre dans ses bras, de déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser…

Il soupira.

Soudain il se sentit partir, il savait que le lien qui les unissait allait bientôt s'estomper. Il n'avait que trop peu pratiqué la légilimencie ces derniers jours et cela s'en ressentait. Déjà sa vision se faisait plus floue, et les filaments à ses côtés se détachaient de lui. A regret il lui dit:

- Au revoir Harry, je dois partir.

- Non reste, dis-moi ton nom, au moins ton nom…

Il ne pu que murmurer avant de voir les grilles se refermer derrière lui :

- Je ne peux pas Harry, je ne peux…

Mais il se réveilla avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Il se sentait fatigué, comme si ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonné, mais il réussit tout de même à se redresser et s'asseoir dans son lit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses joues étaient humides. Il avait pleuré… Harry l'avait fait pleurer, mais de bonheur cette fois-ci. Il savait qu'il tenait à lui, du moins à celui qu'il croyait être un ange, son ange…

ooOoo

POV Harry

- Ron ! Ron ! Il est revenu me voir ! Mon ange ! Il est venu cette nuit ! Cria Harry en secouant son ami qui pesta contre celui qui le réveillait aussi brutalement.

- Grml, réussit-il vaguement à articuler.

Surexcité, Harry ne prit pas garde au fait qu'il parlait - criait serait plus adéquat - très fort.

- Ron, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Tu entends ça ?

- Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une attaque, ou le Père Noël ? Grommela Seamus dont le visage ensommeillé émergea d'entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

- Oups, pardon, je suis désolé. En même temps, il est l'heure de se lever, alors… Allez, Ron, debout, j'ai à te parler.

Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui envoya son coussin à la figure avant de se lever et de se diriger sans un mot dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes après il en ressortit le visage mouillé :

- Harry, la prochaine fois que tu me réveilles comme ça, je te JURE que tu me le payeras plus cher qu'un coussin dans la face !

- Je m'excuse, mais j'ai un truc à te dire.

Il toussota et reprit :

- Tu sais ma voix, elle est revenue.

- C'est ce j'avais cru comprendre quand tu me secouait comme un vulgaire sac de graine, dit-il en s'habillant maladroitement, oscillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour passer un pantalon.

Harry s'assit sur le lit le plus proche, en l'occurrence celui de Neville qui s'en plaignit bruyamment, mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua :

- Il était là, mon ange, près de moi, j'ai senti sa présence m'entourer, et là il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Tu te rends compte…

- C'est cool Harry, sincèrement, mais que veux-tu faire de quelqu'un qui t'aime mais qui n'est pas réel ? Répondit Ron en enfilant sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son énième et traditionnel pull violet tricoté avec amour par sa mère pour Noël.

- Je…

Harry n'y avait pas pensé… En effet, c'était bien joli d'être aimé, mais encore faut-il que cette personne soit de chair et de sang…

- Ecoute Harry, je suis heureux pour toi que tu ais retrouvé ta voix, mais sérieusement, je crois que tu ne devrais pas y prêté trop attention, ou du moins pas trop t'y accrocher. Tu as bien vu, même Hermione n'y trouve pas d'explication, et… c'est Hermione !

- Hum…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste de désespoir… Ron avait raison, peut-être cette voix n'était-elle que le fruit de son imagination après tout, qu'elle n'était qu'une incarnation de ses fantasmes…

Sur ces doutes, Harry suivit ses amis qui étaient à présent tous debouts, dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

ooOoo

POV Draco

La journée avait été rude. Tenter d'éviter le Sauveur du monde sorcier était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Il semblait là encore être partout. C'est donc pour se changer les idées que Draco décida d'aller faire un tour en pleine nuit.

Il emprunta le passage secret des cachots qui le menait directement au couloir de la tour d'astronomie. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps et contempler la quiétude des astres lui manquait. Les étoiles étaient les seules sur qui il pouvait compter. Elles ne disparaîtraient jamais, elles ne le trahiraient jamais. Elles se laisseraient toujours admirer et revêtiraient toujours leurs plus belles parures pour qui voudraient les épier.

Il passa devant le tableau qui avait retenu son attention quelques semaines auparavant, celui qui représentait un ange dans toute sa splendeur. Mais cette fois-ci, ses ailes n'étaient pas largement déployées comme l'autre nuit. Au contraire, cette nuit-là, elles étaient refermées sur leur propriétaire et avaient perdu de leur éclat. Le tableau n'avait de ce fait, plus toute la splendeur qu'il présentait auparavant. Il était terne, l'ange n'avait plus que l'air d'un simple mortel, et non plus cette aura surnaturelle qu'il dégageait.

Il repensa aux paroles d'Harry :

- Mon ange…

Non, il n'avait décidément rien d'un ange…

Alors il reprit son chemin, sans autre regard à l'être de lumière qui leva les yeux vers lui pour le regarder tristement, s'enfermant plus profondément dans ses chétives ailes.

Draco monta lentement les nombreuses marches qui le séparaient du sommet de la tour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette accoudée aux remparts, cachée dans la pénombre. Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux qu'il prit conscience d'une présence non loin de lui, mais son visage restait dissimulé par l'ombre projetée par le petit toit aménagé en cas de pluie pour abriter les instruments d'observation.

Il s'en approcha doucement et tressaillit quand il reconnu les traits d'Harry.

- Tu viens même me déranger la nuit Malefoy ? C'est une manie chez toi de me suivre partout où je vais ?

Draco ne sut répondre à ce ton grave et vil. Il ne put que faire encore quelques pas en sa direction. C'était sa chair qui le guidait au front, son cœur était resté en arrière. En le voyant ainsi, seul, l'air perdu, son esprit n'avait fait qu'un tour. C'était le moment où jamais de profiter de sa présence, de l'avoir pour lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Alors il s'approcha, l'acier planté dans l'émeraude, un pas, puis deux, toujours plus près, jusqu'à presque toucher son corps du sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malef…

Mais Draco lui avait pris les lèvres dans un baiser d'abord prude.

- Je crois que nous n'avions pas terminé l'autre fois… dit-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre pour un baiser plus violent.

Il savourait ce contact, et approfondit le baiser en passant sa langue outre la barrière des dents pour rejoindre sa jumelle et explorer avec tendresse la bouche du brun.

Il le goûtait avidement et quel ne fut pas son ravissement de constater qu'Harry répondait à son étreinte avec encore plus d'ardeur. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre son corps chaud. Comme il aimait cette sensation de sécurité, de puissance qu'il ressentait à ce moment ! Pris d'un élan incontrôlable, Draco colla le brun contre la pierre froide de la tour et ne fit guère attention à la neige qui la recouvrait. Il le voulait maintenant, et il l'aurait.

Alors il passa ses mains sous la cape du Gryffondor puis sous le tissus de son pyjama pour enfin senti sa peau sous ses doigts. Ah ! Quel contact divin. Il en voulait encore plus ! Ses caresses se firent plus farouches, elles explorèrent ce torse imberbe et tiède, parcouru de frissons sous chacun des passages. Et ces tremblements ne firent qu'augmenter son désir. Oh oui, Draco en avait besoin, il savait qu'il serait libéré de ce poids sur son cœur. Il devait le faire, quoi qu'il lui en coûte…

Arrachant sans ménagement le tissus qui recouvrait les épaules d'Harry, Draco se plaqua contre lui, désireux de connaître la moindre parcelle de ce corps qu'il voulait en lui.

Il sentit la main d'Harry à sa nuque et une autre lui caresser le dos. Lui-même parcourait sans cesse son cou, sa joue, son dos, son torse aux muscles fins, ses cuisses fuselées.

Cela ne semblait plus suffire à Harry qui soudain s'attaqua à ses vêtements. Un à un, il ôta la cape, la veste et enfin le pantalon de pyjama en flanelle noire du blond qui frissonna dans l'air gelé de la nuit. Mais peu lui importait, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Harry enleva lui aussi son pantalon et tous deux se retrouvèrent en boxer, se toisant respectivement.

Draco ne put réprimer un sourire devant les balais volants qui ornaient les sous-vêtements du brun et qui ce soir-là avaient apparemment entamé une course-poursuite rocambolesque à en juger la vitesse à laquelle ils voltigeaient sur le tissus. Mais ce qui le fit encore plus sourire, fut la bosse qui se devinait généreuse dans le boxer.

Harry avança une main timide mais assurée vers celle du blond et la prit pour l'attirer vers lui et prendre sa bouche. Lentement, puis plus fougueusement.

Draco sentit son esprit divaguer sous l'effet du baiser. Le froid ambiant et la neige qui ruisselaient sur ses cheveux n'étaient plus à côté de la chaleur des lèvres de Potter.

Il sentit un frôlement à ses jambes et compris que son boxer glissait le long de ses cuisses puis de ses mollets pour tomber à ses pieds et révéler son érection plaquée contre son ventre. Il sentit celle du brun se frotter langoureusement contre la sienne et une chaleur envahit ses reins. Tout son corps se raidit sous ce contact, un frisson agréable grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se nicher dans sa nuque où la main de Potter était toujours posée dans une voluptueuse caresse.

Comme il aurait voulu le posséder, entendre de sa bouche des mots tendres et non pas ce halètement sordide. Mais il chassa ces pensées austères, ce soir il devait se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Bien sur il aurait pu coucher avec n'importe quel élève dans cette école, mais c'était Potter qu'il voulait, même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard. Son cœur allait souffrir, mais au moins il l'aurait eu… au moins une fois.

Harry retourna soudain la situation et Draco se retrouva le dos contre le sol gelé de la tour. Le froid le transperça mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas, trop occupé à lui mordiller le cou.

Ce petit con n'avait même pas pris la précaution de le coucher sur les capes ! Pensa-t-il.

Draco sentait son dos se faire meurtrir brutalement par la pierre rugueuse mais il ne pouvait se défaire de ce contact d'avec Harry et ferma les yeux.

Qu'il aimait le poids de ce corps puissant et ferme sur lui, cette sensation d'impuissance causée par le désir… il savait qu'Harry ne pensait à rien de tout cela, qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ses états d'âme, et son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant, il aurait capable de faire demi-tour. Il se laissa donc aller.

Mais il laissa un cri passer ses lèvres quand il sentit son intimité pénétrée sans aucune préparation. Harry lui avait relevé les jambes et l'avait pris sans prévenir, sans le laisser s'habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui.

Et Draco avait mal.

Il serra les dents et retint ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas être faible, il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa douleur. Il s'agrippa aux épaules du brun et y planta ses ongles quand Harry débuta un va et vient violent. Chaque coup de butoir lui déchirait les entrailles, mais là encore il ne dit rien et serrait les dents. Il ferma les yeux pour s'échapper dans un autre monde, son monde, où Harry ne le baisait mais lui faisait l'amour ; où les caresses avaient laissé place aux mordillements, où le sourire d'Harry remplaçait son visage perdu dans le désir.

Quand il revient à la réalité, la douleur avait finalement laissé place au plaisir et Harry l'avait senti. Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants, sa respiration plus difficile, ses mouvements plus sauvages. Ce n'était pas tendre, ni doux, aucune passion ne se dégageait de ces gestes. C'en était presque abject, tant le tout était bestial.

Et Draco avait encore mal.

Il avait mal au cœur, car le souffle à son oreille n'était pas des mots de tendresse, mais la simple haleine d'un amant indifférent. Il voulait mourir car le plaisir qu'il ressentait presque contre sa volonté provenait du savoir-faire et non de l'amour d'un homme. Comme il s'en voulait de s'être allé à ses pulsions ! Son cœur aurait voulu tout arrêter, mais son corps en voulait encore et c'est quand sa prostate fut touchée et que les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête brillèrent plus que d'accoutumée, qu'il sut qu'il était perdu. Qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

- Harry, gémit-il.

Ce dernier, comme électrisé par cet appel implorant, poussa encore plus en Draco. Ruisselant de sueur, il était à bout, et n'allait pas tarder à venir, et Draco non plus. Dans un dernier coup de reins, Harry donna ses dernières forces et tous deux se répandirent dans un commun gémissement.

Haletant et trempé, Harry se laissa tomber aux côté de Draco qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Sa tête lui tournait et ses membres semblaient avoir perdu toute force. Un sentiment de béatitude envahit Draco et il se haïssait pour cela. Il ne voulait pas ressentir du plaisir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait aimé.

Aucun des deux n'osaient se regarder. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se leva le premier et s'habilla, sans un regard pour Harry, toujours à terre.

- Habille-toi, tu vas attraper la mort, grogna Draco en lui jetant son boxer.

Harry s'assit et l'enfila tout en fixant le blond qui l'ignorait.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Draco ne répondit pas et, lui tournant le dos, prit la direction des escaliers.

- Malefoy !

Draco s'arrêta devant la première marche mais ne se retourna toujours pas.

- Tu m'as appelé Harry, je me trompe ?

Le blond tressaillit. Il avait quoi ? Non, c'était impossible, jamais il n'aurait laissé cours à… C'est là que lui revint en mémoire le moment où dans un gémissement il avait prononcé le nom maudit de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient de baiser que tu aurais droit à un traitement de faveur, Potter, répondit-il froidement en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi avons-nous baisé comme tu le dis si bien ?

Draco se retourna enfin pour faire face à un Harry négligemment adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, emmitouflé dans sa cape qu'il avait revêtue sur ses épaules.

- Tu étais sur ma route Potter, alors j'en ai profité pour assouvir mes besoins vois-tu. Sur ce, je vais me coucher, ne crois pas que j'ai envie de prolonger notre entrevue après cette catastrophe que tu m'as servie !

Ouh le beau mensonge que voici ! En réalité, Draco n'avait jamais connu pareil plaisir, mais il se garderait bien de le dire. Car en fait, jamais il ne s'était laissé prendre, c'était toujours lui qui guidait la marche, qui dominait. Mais ce soir, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il s'était fait dominé. Et il en avait honte, car il avait aimé. Honte, car c'était Potter qui lui avait pris sa virginité et que Potter ne l'aimait pas.

Draco avait mal.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eu Malefoy. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier.

Draco s'avança d'un pas rapide vers lui et le fixant des yeux, lui dit tout bas, psalmodiant presque ses phrases :

- Un seul mot à qui que ce soit de cette nuit, et je te jure que tout ce que tu as pu enduré dans ta misérable vie ressemblera à un conte de fée à côté de ce que je te ferai subir ! C'est clair ?

Harry ne répondit pas. De toute façon, Draco n'attendait pas de réponse car il partit hâtivement, laissant le brun interdit, seul au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

ooOoo

Revenu dans son lit, Draco ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Trop de choses étaient arrivée en un temps trop court. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de faire. Et pourtant tout cela été véridique. La douleur dans le bas des reins lui rappelait durement ses actes.

Comment faire face à la vérité alors qu'elle lui apparaissait si cruelle ? Comment regarder Harry en face maintenant qu'il le connaissait jusque dans son intimité ?

Oh Merlin qu'il regrettait de s'être allé ainsi.

Il sentit son cœur s'étrangler, et serra ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait autour de ses épaules, comme pour se réconforter. Il se sentait seul, fragile…

Comme il avait changé…

Draco pleura lentement, en silence, des heures durant. S'abandonnant à la douleur qui l'envahissait, à l'impression de s'être perdu ce soir-là mais aussi à l'amour qu'il ressentait. Car malgré la souffrance qui le submergeait, à tout ce qu'Harry lui faisait subir inconsciemment, il l'aimait encore, et encore plus fort maintenant qu'il l'avait eu contre lui, en lui.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier l'odeur du brun, la douceur de ses caresses et le son de son souffle. Il mourrait pour ressentir encore une fois toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient transcendé, pour se blottir dans les bras d'Harry, pour se réveiller à ses côtés et se savoir protégé par son amour. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait que rêver à tout cela, seul dans son lit trop grand.

**ooOoo**

Bon et bien, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs (c'est vrai ça, il y a aussi des messieurs qui lisent, tiens d'ailleurs, si tous ces fameux messieurs mettaient une review ça pourrait être intéressant !) voilà encore un chapitre qui s'achève dans la tristesse et la frustration, pour ne pas changer quoi ! Et oui, je suis une adepte des larmes !

En espérant qu'il vous a plu, je vous remercie de me suivre jusqu'ici et pour les gentilles review que vous me laissez !

A bientôt au prochain chapitre, en espérant que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout (non non pas au bout du monde non plus, je ne vous demande pas tant !)

Et n'oubliez pas, un lect**eur** une review ! (c'est pour les stats lol)

Kristana


	8. Temps mort

Titre : La Voix Des Anges, chapitre 8

Auteur : Kristana

Disclaimer : Madame J.K. Rowling

Couple : Dray et Ryry

Rating : M

Bonjour chers lecteurs.. Je ne sais comment me faire pardonner pour mon retard inexcusable. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire depuis mon dernier chapitre et la fac n'est pas étrangère à mon absence. En outre, je m'étais lancée une sorte de défi pour cette fic, défi qui m'a pas mal retardée dans l'écriture des chapitres prochains. Mais à présent que j'ai relevé ce défi, je pense pouvoir être en mesure de continuer au mieux cette fic dans des temps décents.  
Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Voici le chapitre 8, bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 8

Temps mort

- Ah non, Pansy, lâche-moi ce n'est pas le moment ! s'écria le Serpentard en fouettant l'air de ses bras comme pour chasser l'intruse.

- Mais Draco… tu as cours…

- M'en fiche, grommela le blond en enfouissant plus profondément son visage dans le coussin, sans se demander comment Pansy avait bien pu entrer dans sa chambre de préfet.

Un faible rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et illuminait sa chevelure qui étincelait d'une lueur presque surnaturelle. La couverture ne reposait que sur ses hanches, dévoilant un dos finement musclé, d'une blancheur de lait. Seules quelques égratignures le striaient et gâchaient ce magnifique tableau.

- Par Merlin, que t'est-il arrivé ? s'écria Pansy en découvrant les marques rougies.

Draco grogna en signe de doute. De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

- Tu as des traces de… griffures dans le dos ! reprit-elle.

Draco leva la tête comme électrocuté. Tout lui revint en mémoire comme une magistrale claque. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il avait bel et bien… couché avec Harry, ces griffures abjectes en étaient la preuve bien réelle.

- Ce n'est rien Pansy, j'ai du m'érafler quelque part, dit-il en s'asseyant, tentant de conserver un air contenu. Maintenant si tu permets…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour les guérir, demanda-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- PANSY, JE T'AI DIS DE SORTIR !

Sursautant mais habituée à ce genre d'excès, Pansy comprit - un peu tardivement - que sa présence n'était plus désirée, et elle se retira, non sans jeter un regard de dédain au blond.

La porte fermée, Draco se leva et entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil à son dos. Le miroir lui refléta alors de fines striures rouges ; à ses yeux, des ravins gravés à même sa peau. Il les frotta comme pour essayer de les gommer, mais on n'efface pas si facilement les souvenirs… C'était comme s'il sentait à nouveau la pierre froide et rugueuse lui torturer le dos, mais aussi les coups de buttoirs du Survivant, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Draco sentit son cœur remonter dans sa poitrine et eut un haut le cœur qu'il soulagea dans la salle de bain. Tremblant, un goût amer dans la bouche, il se tenait aux bords froids du lavabo, tentant de calmer son estomac. Une fois remis sur pied, il entra dans la douche, trop soucieux d'ôter toute marque de Potter sur lui. Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre ainsi ? Se faire piétiner le cœur par ce petit avorton sans sentiment ?

Il ouvrit le robinet et se détendit sous la sensation agréable de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau diaphane. Il se savonna longtemps, n'omettant aucune partie de son anatomie, désireux de se sentir propre, d'oublier les événements de la veille. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était hanté par des images qu'il voulait supprimer, par des sons qu'il souhaitait éteindre, par des odeurs qui lui donnaient la nausées… Potter…

Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva sur la tour d'astronomie, le corps pressé contre celui du Gryffondor, la respiration haletante, la chaleur du brun l'envahissant. Les gémissements de Potter résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme une abjecte litanie, mais il aimait cela. Oh oui, il adorait cela.

Non, il ne pouvait pas… Draco glissa le long du mur carrelé et mouillé, et se recroquevilla sous le jet de la douche, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment Potter avait-il osé ?

Draco serra les poings et étouffa un cri qui se transforma en un sanglot déchirant.

ooOoo

Draco ne sut combien de temps il était resté ainsi, ressassant ses souvenirs, maudissant puis adorant le brun qui lui avait tant déchiré le cœur.

Il avait fini par se rincer, passer des habits propres et s'était rendu au deuxième cours de la journée, s'excusant de son absence au premier. Heureusement, le cours de divination n'incluait pas la présence de Potter qui avait renoncé à cette matière. Draco lui-même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait choisi de continuer cet enseignement, sans doute en raison de son côté astral qui l'intéressait.

Toujours est-il qu'il était ravi de ne pas se retrouver à côtoyer le brun. Il n'aurait pas osé le regarder. Draco Malefoy qui baissait les yeux… grande nouvelle !

- Mes chers enfants, le moment est venu de nous atteler à une nouvelle tâche, gazouilla le professeur Trelawney de sa voix qu'elle voulait mystérieuse.

Elle remit ses innombrables châles en place avant de reprendre d'un ton si bas que les élèves durent tendre l'oreille pour saisir quelques mots :

- Votre autre… - elle toussota - professeur, Firenze, ne jugeait pas utile de vous en faire mention, mais je trouve qu'il est d'une certaine importance que vous ayez une approche de ce sujet. Je veux parler des anges…

Les élèves se redressèrent et, les filles surtout, commencèrent à donner leur avis à qui voulait l'entendre, sur le cas des anges.

- Silence ! Silence, je vous prie, ne troublez pas votre troisième œil avec vos bavardages inutiles !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel à la mention de ce fameux troisième œil dont il n'avait, au passage, jamais eu la révélation.

- Qui peut me dire quelle est l'influence des anges sur la divination ? demanda Trelawney en déambulant entre les tables recouvertes d'un ancien velours bordeaux.

Elle rependait dans son sillage une vieille odeur de Xérès et des effluves de thé. Ses bijoux s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses pas, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Draco qui pourtant tenta de passer outre. Il était - pour une fois - intéressé par le sujet. Non pas qu'il ait un jour cru aux anges, mais le sujet lui rappelait le nom que lui avait donné Harry lors d'une de ses visites nocturnes.

Parvati Patil leva si haut la main que le blond cru qu'elle voulait directement chercher un ange dans les cieux pour étayer au mieux sa théorie. Trelawney à qui Draco faisait penser à une chouette illuminée l'invita à parler. Parvati prit un air supérieur tout en récitant une phrase que Draco soupçonnait avoir été apprise par cœur dans un manuel :

- Les anges, ou être de lumière sont des créatures dont l'aura et les pensées influent sur le cours de la vie des mortels. Ils sont derrière chacun de nous, tels des protecteurs, d'où l'expression « ange gardien ». Normalement neutres, ils peuvent interférer dans notre existence et passer des messages à leurs protégés. Ce sont des sortes de flashs reçus durant des moments de repos, de sommeil, ou quand l'esprit est libre. On peut également recevoir leur visite en rêve. Les anges sont des êtres extrêmement sensibles qui peuvent ressentir et porter la peine des mortels pour les soulager. Dans ces cas là, leur tourment est si grand, que leurs ailes ont du mal à se déployer et ils ne peuvent voler que lorsque le mortel sera délivré de son chagrin.

Parvati se rassit, digne et fière d'elle. Draco soupira devant tant de naïveté.

Trelawney était sur le point de pleurer tant elle était heureuse. Elle l'applaudit et la remercia pour ce « si bel exposé si juste et récité avec tant de coeur ». Puis elle se tourna vers le blond pour lui demander son avis sur la question. Ce dernier toussota et la gratifia d'un regard des plus dédaigneux avant de répondre de sa voix traînante made in Malefoy :

- Les anges… et bien cela n'existe pas…

Parvati ravala un cri comme si on lui avait annoncé la mort de son lapin et Trelawney sursauta avant de le regarder de haut et de faire demi-tour. Draco sourit, satisfait. Au moins aurait-il la paix pendant tout le cours. Mais son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'Harry avait prononcé le nom de ces êtres.

En gagnant la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Draco sentit une boule grandir dans son ventre, prête à exploser si par malheur il croisait Harry. Il tenta de passer invisible en se dissimulant derrière Goyle, plus imposant que jamais et s'assit rapidement, dos à la table des Gryffondors.

Il fit mine de prendre par aux discussions animées sur le devoir de potions donné par Rogue, mais son esprit était bel et bien perdu dans les limbes du désespoir. Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de voir ces prunelles vertes le fixer, et pourtant il mourrait d'envie de les apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Il sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup de coude, mais il ne bougea pas.

- Draco ! Draco tu m'entends ?

A regret, l'intéressé daigna lever la tête de son assiette et répondre à Goyle.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais si tu pensais acheter un nouveau balai de course pour le prochain match de quidditch, puisque Potter en a un neuf.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. C'est vrai qu'il y avait ce stupide match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors. Normalement la rencontre rouge-vert aurait du se faire avant les vacances de Noël, mais les circonstances l'avaient reportée à plus tard. Et ce plus tard était dans même pas une semaine ! Draco l'avait complètement oublié en dépit des nombreux entraînements.

- Hum… je ne sais pas encore, ce n'est pas parce que Potty a un nouveau balai que je dois en avoir un également. Ce n'est pas l'engin qui fait le champion mais bien le talent.

Goyle acquiesça dans un sourire mesquin et ne remarqua par la mine dépitée du blond. Jouer contre les Gryffondors signifiait jouer contre Harry, et jouer contre Harry signifiait risquer de perdre tous ses moyens… Pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Pourtant il ne pouvait abandonner son équipe. Il se retrouvait devant un dilemme.

ooOoo

Harry se leva difficilement, son corps le faisait souffrir de toute part. Il posa douloureusement ses pieds au sol et grimaça au moment de se mettre debout. Il sourit quand il se souvint des raisons de ses courbatures.

- Tu as bien dormi ? questionna Ron qui observait ce petit rictus dessiné sur les lèvres du brun qui s'étirait péniblement.

Harry baissa les bras et se mit en quête de ses vêtements tout en répondant, les joues rosies :

- Hum… oui pas mal.

Ron lui envoya la paire de chaussette qu'il semblait chercher :

- Oh allez, Harry, avoue. Je sais que tu es sorti cette nuit, et je pense savoir pourquoi. Alors comme ça tu t'es fais la fouine hein ? dit le rouquin à voix basse.

Harry tangua d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant à lui révéler le pourquoi de son escapade nocturne. Mais n'y tenant plus, il s'assit sur le lit à Ron et enfila lentement ses chaussettes.

- Oh que oui je me le suis fais ! Et je peux te dire que…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre plus que la simple confirmation de mes doutes, s'écria Ron en se bouchant les oreilles de ses mains, s'attirant ainsi les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades de chambrée.

Harry sourit, mais quelque chose assombrissait ce sourire. Un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier…

ooOoo

- Tu ne manges pas Harry ?

Le brun se tourna vers Hermione, mais son attention restait bloquée sur une petite tâche blanches dans le flot des élèves attablés.

- Heu… si si, j'étais ailleurs.

- Ça on s'en était rendu compte, ricana Ron qui enfournait une impressionnante fourchette surchargée de ragoût. Et chet ailleurs che cherait pas un chertain Malefoy ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de cette histoire. Hermione sourit, mais ne dit rien devant l'expression figée d'Harry.

Le Survivant reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentards, mais Draco n'y était plus. Il embrassa la Grande Salle des yeux, mais le blond avait bel et bien disparu. Harry maudit silencieusement ses amis de l'avoir dérangé dans sa contemplation.

- Harry, tu penses qu'on a des chances de battre les Serpentards au match ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Se tournant vers Ron il bégaya :

- Heu.. B- bien sûr Ron. Tu as vu la composition de leur équipe ? Deux gorilles attardés en guise de batteurs et un idiot doublé d'un bigleux comme gardien ! Comme d'habitude on va les battre à plate couture.

Ron acquiesça, l'air satisfait et retourna à ses pommes de terre dont il ne fit qu'une bouchée. Harry quant à lui était bien plus soucieux. Jouer contre Malefoy ne l'aurait pas dérangé dans d'autres circonstances, mais après leur nuit… Il était déjà bien plus difficile d'imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel il sera face à l'attrapeur vert et argent. La nouvelle lui avait coupé l'appétit et il repoussa son assiette devant la mine peinée d'Hermione.

L'estomac noué, Harry se rendit en compagnie de ses deux amis au cours de potion commun avec les verts et argent. Il espérait que Malefoy ait oublié de mentionner leur nuit à ses amis. Autrement, il aurait droit à des railleries dignes de celle qu'il avait subies lors de sa quatrième année, quand toute l'école s'était accordée à le rendre responsable de sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Non pas qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, il ne voulait simplement pas que cela s'ébruite, c'était Malefoy tout de même et ils étaient censés être ennemis…

Mais apparemment rien n'avait été dévoilé puisque les Serpentards ne furent pas plus ignobles que d'accoutumée, les gratifiant de leur habituelles remarques désobligeantes et de leurs sourires goguenards. Décidemment, aucun d'eux n'avait mûri depuis leur première année !

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre sa place au fond de la salle et fit mine de ne pas remarquer Draco qui passa si près de lui, bousculé par Goyle, qu'il sentit son bras effleurer le sien. Il réprima un frisson. Draco quant à lui, resta indifférent, entraîné depuis son enfance à dissimuler toute émotion. Il s'assit au premier rang, sortit ses affaires et croisa les doigts sur la table, attendant que son directeur de maison débute le cour.

Rogue arriva, ses robes noires volant autour de lui. Harry se demanda - comme à chaque fois - comment il arrivait à avoir cet effet, alors qu'aucun courant d'air ne traversait la salle.

Ron se pencha vers lui et murmura, comme s'il avait entendu la question mentale :

- Tu crois qu'il a un venlitateur dans le boxer le Graisseux ?

Harry sourit.

- Un ventilateur Ron, un ventilateur. Non, je pense plutôt que c'est un effet de style made in mangemort tu vois. Ils sont entraînés dès leur entrée au service de Voldemort - Ron frissonna - à faire voler leur robe, c'est censé intimider, mais moi ça me fait plutôt rire ! Et puis Rogue porter des boxers, c'est impossible ! Il doit porter des vieux caleçons noirs à carreaux noirs ou alors, ils ne porte rien !

Tous deux pouffèrent en silence mais se turent rapidement quand un regard froid et inquisiteur se posa sur eux. Rogue vint se poster devant eux.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne plus ? Le duo fantastique, les sauveurs de la veuve et l'orphelin… 20 points en moins chacun pour bavardages intempestifs.

Il voulut partir mais se ravisa et, fixant le Survivant qui soutenait son regard, il dit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Et parce que votre seule présence m'incommode.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il savait que par cette phrase, Rogue faisait référence à sa jeunesse, quand Sirius l'avait chahuté en lui prononçant ces même mots. Ron voulu riposter mais le brun l'en empêcha.

- Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir, dit-il entre ses dents.

Harry était si énervé qu'il occulta totalement la blonde présence de Draco non loin de lui. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le regard peiné que celui-ci avait abordé et qu'il posait bien - trop - souvent sur lui, ni le sourire réconfortant qu'il essaya de lui faire parvenir discrètement quand tous deux se croisèrent à la sortie du cours.

* * *

Notez que j'ai conservé Rogue comme professeur de potion, je trouve que ce rôle lui sied mieux puisque, outre détester la potion, Harry exècre le grincheux aux robes noires.. J'adore torturer mes personnages gniark gniark. 

Voilà voilà, j'espère que mon nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'ai conscience qu'il ne fait pas trop avancer le schmilblick, mais le suivant sera un peu plus long, promis !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, je vous embrasse.

Kristana


	9. Tu cries toujours mon prénom quand

Bonjour chers lecteurs !Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 !  
En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Titre : La Voix des Anges  
Disclaimer : JKR  
Rating : M  
Couple : HPDM

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Harry a souvent la visite nocturne d'une voix qu'il croit être un ange. En outre, il se rend compte qu'il désire Draco. De son côté, Draco a pris conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers le brun et lui en fait part régulièrement par l'intérmédiaire de la légilimencie. Un soir, les deux ennemis se laissent aller à leur envie sur la tour d'astronomie. Harry crie involontairement le nom de Draco. Depuis cette nuit, tous deux s'évitent, d'autant plus que Draco souffre de ce que Harry ne l'aime pas et qu'il n'est pour lui qu'un jouet.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**« Tu cries toujours mon prénom quand tu prends ton pied ? »**

Cinq jours ! Voilà cinq jours que Draco s'appliquait à éviter Harry le plus possible. Il s'était même résolu parfois à envoyer Goyle ou Crabbe en éclaireur, prétextant un dégoût de plus en plus profond pour le Survivant. Pourtant dans l'école, on s'étonnait de ne plus voir aucune dispute entre les deux ennemis. Des rumeurs commençaient à circuler. Draco avait même entendu une Poufsouffle de première année avancer la stupide possibilité que tous deux se soient mutuellement jetés un sort d'Oubliette, si bien qu'ils auraient oublié leur rivalité.

Si seulement… Il avait tellement mal depuis leur nuit sur la tour d'astronomie. Quand il fermait les yeux, il se retrouvait sous le poids délicieux de Potter et son cœur se serrait. Merlin qu'il l'aimait, il en était certain maintenant. Il avait presque touché les étoiles entre les bras de son ennemi. Tout aurait été si parfait s'il avait été aimé par lui.

Qu'il le haïssait pour cela ! Draco ne comprenait pas comment deux sentiments aussi disparates pouvaient se côtoyer en un même cœur, son cœur. Il aimait le Survivant, mais chaque fois qu'il le voyait au loin, en cours où il le négligeait royalement, il devait réprimer une haine qui portait le nom de Potter. Alors il s'était décidé à l'ignorer pendant un moment, pour se laisser le temps de remettre ses idées en place, d'essayer d'oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait pour sa nemesis.

Pourtant Draco n'avait pu résister à l'envie de continuer ses visites nocturnes, elles étaient la seule façon d'avoir Potter un tant soit peu proche de lui. Et même s'il souffrait de leur unique nuit sur la tour d'astronomie, il souffrirait plus de ne pouvoir entendre sa voix.

Quatre nuits durant, Draco avait pénétré l'esprit du brun, lui avait parlé durant quelques minutes, sans jamais se dévoiler. Mais à chaque fois il devait mettre fin prématurément à ces courts instants de bonheur car Potter s'impatientait de connaître son nom. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible de lui révéler la vérité. Il s'en voudrait. Il avait eu la preuve grâce à l'indélicatesse de Harry, que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne voyait en lui qu'un objet de désir et que certainement il avait assouvie son envie. Le fait que Potter ne cherchait plus la confrontation et semblait l'éviter également le confortait dans son idée.

Et dire que le lendemain il devait l'affronter sur le terrain de Quidditch !

OoOoo

- Harry mais que fais-tu ?

Le brun était arc-bouté derrière la statue de Henri Le Fou, semblant se cacher. Il fit signe à Ron de se taire. Ce dernier obéit et fit mine de s'adosser nonchalamment à la statue alors que Malefoy et sa troupe passaient devant lui.

- Weasley, tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami dis-moi, ricana le blond en toisant la statue d'un air mauvais. J'espère qu'il est plus intéressant que ton ami Potter !

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais sans aucun effet sur Malefoy qui se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire narquois avant de reprendre son chemin.

Ron attendit que le petit groupe ait tourné au premier couloir avant de se retourner vers son ami.

- Alors comme ça tu te caches de la fouine ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est à cause de l'autre nuit ?

Harry se redressa et reparut de derrière l'imposante sculpture austère. Henry Le Fou avait été un grand magicien de son temps, mais après avoir passé quelques jours dans les terres roumaines à la recherche de vampires anciens, il avait perdu ses facultés mentales et s'était conduit comme l'un d'eux, sans pour autant être un vampire. Sa statue le représentait vers le fin de sa vie et en mettait plus d'un mal à l'aise.

- Je.. Non, je ne me cache pas, j'avais laissé tombé ma plume et…

- Harry tu mens presque aussi bien que moi, c'est dire… répliqua Ron un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Allez viens, Hermione nous attend devant le Lac, tu me raconteras ça en chemin.

D'un même pas, les deux amis rejoignirent Hermione au plan d'eau actuellement gelé. Harry leur dit simplement qu'il n'osait plus trop regarder Malefoy après ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi c'est arrivé, murmura-t-il en donnant un coup de pied machinal dans une motte de neige.

Il avait cessé de neiger, mais le froid continuait de glacer le paysage, si bien que tout restait blanc, malgré la timide apparition du soleil.

- Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est lui qui a commencé, renchérit Ron en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Satané froid, je ne sens plus mes doigts !

Harry répondit d'un ton grave :

- J'aurai pu dire non… Mais c'est vrai que j'en avais envie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a fait le premier pas. Je veux dire… C'est Malefoy quoi ! On est censé se détester et lui il vient en pleine nuit me sauter dessus !

Hermione, silencieuse jusqu'ici, éleva la voix.

- Il faut avouer que son attitude est étrange, d'autant plus qu'il t'avait rejeté la dernière fois lors de votre punition.

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, il avait d'abord répondu à ton baiser, continua Ron qui semblait faire un effort surhumain pour cacher son dégoût face à l'idée de son ami avec son ennemi.

Harry hocha la tête, pensif.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris en plus.. Je n'ai pas été très doux.

- Comment cela ? interrogea Hermione.

Harry toussota, il semblait gêné.

- Je n'ai pas fait dans la dentelle si tu veux. J'ai assouvi mon désir, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui.

Ron s'arrêta net, pâle.

- Harry, s'il te plait, évite de nous donner les détails. Qui plus est, c'est Malefoy comme tu l'as dit avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être tendre avec celui qui s'applique à te mener la vie dure depuis ta première année. Malefoy est né pour qu'on lui fasse du mal, alors bon !

- Peut être… Oui, tu as sûrement raison, ce n'est pas mon ami. J'avais envie de lui, j'ai fait ce dont j'avais envie. Tant pis si j'ai pris mon pied en lui faisant mal.

Hermione ne dit rien, continua de marcher main dans la main avec son petit ami qui lui semblait satisfait de cette conversation.

Mais Harry savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

ooOoo

Draco enfilait péniblement sa deuxième chaussure. Autour de lui, ses coéquipiers finissaient de revêtir leur tenue de Quidditch en silence. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment les minutes précédant un match, chacun priait pour son salut. Draco n'avait pas réussi à se faire dispenser, même Rogue qui le chouchoutait généralement, avait été inflexible sur la question et l'avait presque jeté à force de coups de pied hors de son bureau. Il savait qu'il aurait du essayer les Pastilles de Gerbes des jumeaux Weaslaids !

Le cœur battant plus qu'à l'accoutumée, le préfet serpentard prit son balai et se plaça à la fin de la file des joueurs de son équipe, attendant le coup de sifflet. Sa main tremblait, et il agrippa plus férocement le manche pour cesser tout tremblement.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, tous enfourchèrent leur engin et s'envolèrent dans les airs, virevoltant autour des gradins secoués par des clameurs enjouées. Le froid était mordant en ce jour d'hiver, mais le soleil brillait abondamment de ses rayons glacés. Draco embrassa la foule d'un regard. Le côté droit des tribunes semblait en feu, empli de Gryffondors abordant des fanions et autres banderoles au noms de leurs joueurs, sans compter le ridicule chapeau-lion de Lufoca qui rugissait à en perdre haleine. De l'autre côté, le vert et argent dominait, les élèves serpentards s'égosillant en criant « A bas Potter, hourra pour Draco ! » ou autre « Serpentard les meilleurs ». Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, comme à leur habitude, avait pris parti des Gryffondors.

Draco prit de l'altitude et prit soin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son homologue rouge et or qui serrait la main du capitaine Montague. Bibine siffla le début du match et le départ des balles. Le Vif en profita pour disparaître au loin et un Cognard frôla l'épaule de Draco.

- Ginny Weasley de l'équipe des Gryffondors s'empare immédiatement du Souafle, dit Zacharia Smith.

Draco se réveilla en entendant la voix du commentateur. Il scruta le terrain et vit que Harry était déjà en train de tourner en rond, à la recherche de la balle dorée.

- Ah ! elle est déséquilibrée par un Cognard magistralement envoyé par Crabbe, l'un des batteurs des Serpentards ! Difficile d'échapper à la force de leur frappe ! Le Souafle est repris par Adrien Pucey de l'équipe adverse qui se dirige maintenant vers les buts !

Draco se surprit à penser que les commentaires des matches étaient bien plus pimentés à l'époque de Lee Jordan, qui avait fini ses études !

- Va-t-il parvenir à inscrire le premier but du match ? Aaaah non ! Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. La balle est désormais entre les mains de Towler Kenneth des Gryffondors qui passe à Dean Thomas, qui évite un Cogard envoyé cette fois-ci par l'autre batteur adverse, Goyle. Décidemment, quelle frappe ! Dean Thomas s'avance vers les buts de Bletchley et IL MAAAARQUE ! 10 points pour Gryffondors !

Draco rumina intérieurement et se mit en quête du Vif d'or, n'écoutant que partiellement les commentaires, suivant le match grâce aux acclamations, aux respirations retenues du public et aux applaudissements. Il monta haut, de sorte à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain en folie ! Il voyait les joueurs se frôler, se passer le Souafle à une vitesse impressionnante, certains se faire désarçonner par un violent Cognard. Par contre, toujours aucune nouvelle de la balle ailée. Il aperçut Harry voler non loin de lui, alerte au moindre bruissement d'aile. Il croisa son regard, mais Harry détourna le sien aussitôt.

Quand Draco redescendit, son équipe venait de marquer un but, montant le score à 40 pour eux, 50 pour Gryffondor.

- Et le Souafle à Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts et qui AÏE ! Voilà qui n'a pas dû être agréable, un Cognard en pleine figure ! Vaisey de Serpentard reprend le Souafle pour le passer à Montague qui plonge pour éviter un Cognard envoyé par Jack Sloper. Dommage, bien envoyé ! Montague passe à Pucey qui file vers les buts ! Mais le Souafle est arrêté par l'excellent gardien Ron Weasley qui n'a de cesse de faire ses preuves depuis son entrée dans l'équipe qui je le rappelle est entraînée par Harry Potter qui a tué Vous-Savez-Qui et qui…

- Justin, voulez-vous plutôt vous occuper du match je vous prie, le reprit McGonagall, assise à ses côtés dans les tribunes.

- Heu.. Oui, bien sûr professeur. Donc, voyons où nous en sommes. Jimmy Peakes vient d'envoyer un Cognard en direction du poursuiveur Vaisey qui l'évite mais qui doit pour ce faire lâcher le Souafle qui retombe entre les mains des Gryffondors. Dean Thomas vole vers les buts de Bletchley qui ne peut contrer le Souafle et le score est désormais de 60 à 40 pour l'équipe de Harry Potter ! D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Harry a déjà entrevu le Vif d'Or ? Je rappelle que le Vif d'Or rapporte 150 points à l'équipe qui l'attrape et met fin au match !

A califourchon sur son balai, Draco dessinait des cercles, de sorte à couvrir le maximum de terrain dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la minuscule balle. Mais difficile de se concentrer quand l'objet de ses désirs mais aussi de sa haine volait à quelques mètres de lui. À son instar, Harry décrivait des cercles autour des tribunes et le suivait de très près, calquant ses gestes sur ceux du blond.

Il suivit des yeux le Souafle qui passait entre les mains de rouges et or pour finalement se nicher dans les buts de son équipe. Pestant à haute voix contre son gardien, Draco remonta plus haut encore, espérant que Potter ne le suive plus. Il le vit de l'autre côté du terrain foncer dans sa direction. Mais que lui vouait-il ? Il allait lui rentrer dedans ce malade ! Et soudain Draco réalisa qu'il avait vu le Vif d'or. Quel abruti il faisait, il était tellement obnubilé par Potter qu'il en oubliait sa mission ! Ce dernier le dépassa et Draco fit demi tour pour se mettre lui aussi à la poursuite du Vif. Il donna de la puissance à son balai et rattrapa avec difficulté son adversaire juché sur le nouveau Flamma 700. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fit mine de l'ignorer, mais le sachant à ses côtés, il ne put que se tourner vers lui et l'observer à travers ses lunettes de protection. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent et il se mordillait la lèvre dans un ultime effort pour attraper la petite balle dorée. Se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de se faire prendre le Vif d'Or sous les yeux, Draco lui lança d'un rire mesquin:

- Tes gémissements sont pathétiques quand tu prends ton pied Potter !

Il regrettait déjà ses mots, mais c'était la seule façon de l'empêcher de prendre le Vif.

Et il avait réussi à déstabiliser Potter qui s'était retourné une demi-seconde de trop ce qui avait laissé le champ libre au Vif d'or qui déjà avait disparu.

Harry grommela quelque chose que Draco ne saisit pas en raison du sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, et s'en alla rapidement.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que Harry Potter arrache la victoire pour son équipe ! commenta Zacharia Smith qui s'était levé de son siège pour mieux observer le manège des deux attrapeurs. Et maintenant tout est à refaire !

Le lion de Luna rugit pour encourager les Gryffondors et les Serpentards applaudirent pour saluer le sauvetage de Draco.

Ce dernier se remit en course, non sans être perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait encore mal au ventre d'avoir prononcé ces mots à l'encontre de Potter… Il se dégoûtait.

Il vit d'un regard vague Ron tenter de contrer un but des Serpentards, mais le Souafle passa entre ses filets passant le score à 70 pour les rouges et or, contre 50 pour vert et argent.

L'éternelle ritournelle s'éleva des tribunes vertes et argentées.

_Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Serpentard chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi_

Draco ne sourit même pas, lui qui d'ordinaire chantait avec ferveur la chanson de son cru, n'avait pas même l'envie de la murmurer. Il avait envie que ce match finisse, même à son désavantage. Il voulait retrouver sa chambre et ne plus penser à rien.

- Et voilà à nouveau Ginny Weasley qui s'élance vers les buts adverses, va-t-elle pouvoir contourner le mur de Serpentard qui se dresse devant elle ? Ah voilà qui est très impressionnant, elle réussit à éviter un Cognard tout en passant sous la barrière ! Décidemment quelle joueuse, pas mal dans son genre, il faut l'avouer. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un peut me donner des renseignements à son…

- Monsieur Smith ! S'il vous plait, un peu de tenue ! s'époumona McGonagall l'air outré !

- Hum. Oui, excusez-moi.. Donc je disais ! Aaaah un but pour Gryffondor, le score est désormais de 80 à 50. Les Serpentards, il faudrait vous réveiller si vous ne voulez pas voir la Coupe entre les mains des Gryffondors une année supplémentaire !

Draco serra les dents, pour qui se prenait-il ce Smith !

Dans les tribunes des Serpentards, des cris de contestation s'élevèrent contre le commentateur du match et tous redoublèrent de force pour chanter à haute voix :

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Voilà pourquoi  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr on gagnera,  
Weasley est notre roi_

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il s'éleva dans les airs et retourna à sa quête du Vif d'or. Il cherchait son homologue des yeux, et le vit non loin des buts de Bletchley, scrutant le lointain. Lui non plus ne semblait pas prendre vraiment part au jeu.

ooOoo

Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Harry ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Malefoy. Il le voyait au loin, statique dans les airs, semblant l'observer. A quoi jouait-il ? Avait-il vu le Vif ? Non, il se serait élancé à sa poursuite. Soudain il le vit prendre de la vitesse dans sa direction, passer sous lui dans un mouvement de cape verte. Harry se retourna et vit la petite balle briller, Draco derrière elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'attraper ! Harry s'élança à son tour, et parvint à se maintenir à la hauteur de son adversaire qui lui donna un coup de coude pour le retenir en arrière. Loin d'être déstabilisé Harry redoubla d'effort pour attraper la petite balle dont les ailes battaient si vite qu'elles paraissaient invisibles.

- Les deux attrapeurs sont côte à côte à la poursuite du Vif d'or ! Cela nous promet une belle course ! Draco Malefoy joue sur un Éclair de Feu, un très bon balai, mais loin d'égaler l'excellence du Flamma 700 de Harry.

Le public retenait son souffle, même les joueurs avaient ralenti le rythme pour suivre la course folle des deux ennemis.

Dans le ciel, la bataille faisait rage, à la même hauteur, à la même vitesse, Harry et Malefoy tendaient tous deux la main vers la rapide balle dorée qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser attraper.

Le Vif prit un dangereux virage vers les tribunes des Gryffondors qui durent se baisser pour laisser passer les deux attrapeurs. Mais le Vif semblait infatigable, il fonça vers le haut, entraînant ses deux poursuivants vers les sombres nuages. Ils disparurent de la vue élèves qui ne purent alors que suivre le match à leur niveau.

Les deux opposants n'entendaient plus rien de ce qu'il se passait en bas, ils étaient trop haut.

Mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. Toujours côte à côte, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner. Malefoy prit soudain de la vitesse, et Harry tenta une diversion en réponse à celle du blond quelques minutes auparavant :

- Et toi Malefoy ? Tu cries toujours mon prénom quand tu prends ton pied ?… hurla Harry sans quitter la balle des yeux.

Malefoy sembla déstabilisé sous le coup des mots de Harry qui en profita pour pousser son balai encore plus loin et dans une ultime tentative, tendit son bras au maximum et sentit les ailes du Vif se froisser dans sa main. Il serra fort ses doigts autour d'elle et ralentit son balai pour retourner vers les gradins, laissant Malefoy derrière lui.

- Et Veasy s'empare du Souafle pour… Attendez, je vois Harry Potter revenir, le poing levé. Aurait-il attrapé le Vif d'Or ? Oui c'est bien cela, il tient le Vif d'Or dans la main ! Le score s'élève donc à 270 contre 150 en faveur des Gryffondors qui remportent ce match !

Un cri de joie rompit le silence qui avait pris place quand Harry était revenu. Le lion de Luna rugit bruyamment, couvrant presque les hurlements de bonheur. Harry posa le pied à terre, mais fut rapidement transporté à bout de bras par les supporters rouge et or qui envahirent le terrain. Un sourire ornait son visage trempé de sueur, il ôta ses lunettes et serra les mains qui se présentaient à lui.

Au loin, Draco descendait de son balai, et prenait seul, la sortie du stade.

ooOoo

L'eau froide coulait sur sa peau pâle. Il frissonnait.  
Mais il n'en avait cure.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait était de vider son esprit, oublier.  
La victoire des Gryffondors l'importait peu à vrai dire. Non, ce qui le tourmentait c'était les mots de Potter.

« Et toi Malefoy ? Tu cries toujours mon nom quand tu prends ton pied ? »

Sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête, comme un couteau dans sa chair.  
De quel droit avait-il osé salir cette nuit de cette manière ? Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire de lui, que seul son corps l'intéressait, mais tout de même. Cette phrase avait brisé quelque chose en lui, car c'était la première fois que Potter lui montrait réellement qu'il ne l'aimait pas.  
Certes, lui-même n'avait pas été très fair-play et lui avait crié des insanités pour le déstabiliser, mais c'était lui ! C'était Draco Malefoy ! C'était donc tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique !

Il avait mal.

Il éteignit le jet d'eau, sortit de la douche, s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre ses camarades de maison, il savait qu'il avait failli. Même si personne n'osait lui faire de remarque, il n'était pas d'humeur à soutenir les regards des autres.. Pas ce soir là. Il ne savait s'il ressentait de la colère ou de la lassitude.. Peut être les deux.  
Résistant à l'envie de tout briser dans sa chambre, il prit place sur son fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Il dut d'abord se concentrer, mais rapidement il laissa son esprit vagabonder entre les lignes du roman, se perdre dans les escapades des deux héros du récit.  
Il avait lu une heure durant, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Feignant tout d'abord de ne pas entendre, il dut se résoudre à ouvrir à l'inconnu qui ne se résignait pas à le laisser en paix.

- QUOI ?

Une petite blonde se tenait devant sa porte, surprise par la vivacité du ton de Draco.  
Il ne la connaissait que de nom, Elisa Ortwell, à Serpentard en sixième année, mais il l'avait toujours trouvée très jolie, attirante même… Il la détailla sans aucune gène, laissant son regard errer sur ses yeux bleus pétillants, sur son cou fin, sur la cravate défaite de son uniforme, sur sa poitrine alléchante qui se devinait sous son chemisier dont elle avait défait les premiers boutons, puis sur ses jambes nues sous sa jupe qu'elle avait du magiquement raccourcir.  
La jeune fille reprit contenance et sur un ton assuré lui dit :

- Je me demandais comment tu allais. Je t'ai vu partir seul après le match et je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir au dîner.

Draco soupira.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis là, je vais bien.

Elisa s'avança lascivement vers lui et d'une voix plus posée lui murmura :

- En es-tu sûr ? Tu as l'air seul. Veux-tu un peu de compagnie ?

Décidément, elle ne manquait pas d'audace. Cela plut à Draco qui la gratifia d'un léger sourire. Pourquoi pas ? Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et ce n'était pas son roman qui lui avait vidé l'esprit.  
Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.  
A peine le pied posé dans la chambre, Elisa se colla contre Draco et le poussa contre la porte en bois sombre. Il sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou, ses dents mordiller délicatement sa peau diaphane, ses mains parcourir sans complexe son corps. Il la laissa faire, il n'avait pas envie de tenir les rennes ce soir, juste besoin de se laisser aller, d'oublier.  
Elle frôla ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement, passionnément. Il lui rendit son baiser, tout aussi intensément, sans pour autant ressentir quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas ces papillons dans le ventre, pas cette impression de perdre toute contenance comme quand Potter l'embrassait. Ses jambes ne défaillaient pas comme lorsque Potter le caressait.  
Il sentit ses mains à son cou, déboutonner sa chemise rapidement, comme pour ôter toute barrière entre leurs deux corps. Alors il fit de même avec son chemisier, finissant d'ouvrir les derniers boutons qu'elle avait omis. Tous ses gestes étaient automatiques, habituels, mais n'étaient nullement guidés par l'envie.  
Comme il la déshabillait, elle se détacha de lui pour l'amener par la main vers son propre lit. Elle fit tomber son chemisier et sa jupe, laissant apparaître un corps fin et sensuel. Il la détailla à nouveau, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, loin de là.  
Elle se coucha sur les couvertures et l'invita d'un geste de la main à la rejoindre. Il ôta son pantalon et ses chaussettes et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Il sentit son corps chaud onduler sous le sien, ses mains parcourir son corps avec envie. Elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Puis elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Draco si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et enfouit son visage dans son cou, afin de ne plus voir son regard brillant de désir.. Ce regard n'était pas celui qu'il voulait, ce regard n'était pas assez vert à son goût.  
Soudain il se tendit quand Elisa frôla de sa main son entrejambe avant de faire glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes fines et musclées. Elle fit de même et se retrouva nue sous le corps cambré de Draco.  
Elle se frotta à lui pour lui faire comprendre son envie, mais il ne répondit que vaguement à son assaut. Elle lui prit la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine, il la caressa avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.. Sans doute parce qu'il imaginait qu'il caressait Potter.  
Il ferma les yeux et embrassa avec fougue sa conquête d'un soir avec le fol espoir de plonger son regard dans une mer émeraude quand il les rouvrirait.  
Il sentit ses mains s'enrouler autour de son pénis et commencer des va et vient. Il avait envie de tout oublier, de se laisser aller au plaisir pour ne plus rien penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ses mains à lui qui le faisait frissonner. Il donna un coup de rein et Elisa n'en fut que plus attisée. Sa respiration se fit plus irrégulière, il savait qu'elle le désirait, et cette idée le dégoûtait. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, il le voulait lui. Pourtant il continua ses caresses. Elle leva la tête et s'approcha de son visage. Frôlant ses lèvres des siennes elle lui murmura d'une voix rauque à l'oreille :

- Mon ange.

Draco se crispa.

Elle n'avait pas le droit ! ELLE N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT !

Il se redressa et la fusilla du regard avant de se lever.

- Dégage, cracha-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte, sans regard en arrière pour celle qui se tenait, déconcertée dans ses draps.

Il s'assit au sol, dos contre la porte. Fermant les yeux il essaya de calmer son cœur qui bâtait la chamade. Il avait envie de vomir, il se sentait vide de toute force.  
Il entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer, Elisa était partie. Il n'avait rien à faire de cette pimbêche ! Elle pouvait toujours crier sur les toits ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle s'attirerait plus les railleries qu'autre chose.  
Calmé, il se leva, passa de l'eau froide sur son visage et regagna sa chambre. Il changea les draps de son lit, il ne voulait plus de l'odeur de cette fille qui avait osé l'appeler « mon ange ».

Seul Potter avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi, seul lui avait le droit de posséder son corps.

ooOoo

Au même moment, Harry Potter repliait sa Carte du Maraudeur d'un air contrarié, presque triste.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce sera tout pour cette fois-ci !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis sur le match de Quidditch ? J'ai eu vraiment du mal à l'écrire, et j'aimerai votre opinion, même négatif à son sujet ! Merci d'avance !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui se nomme C'est qui ce Saint-Glinglin ?


	10. C'est qui ce Saint Glinglin ?

Titre : C'est qui ce saint Glinglin ?

Disclaimer : JKR

Rating : M

Couple : HP/DM

Bonjour chers lecteurs !  
Voici le chapitre 10 de La Voix Des Anges.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Un grand merci à Trinitagada pour avoir ma béta sur ce chapitre et le précédent ! Je t'embrasse

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent_

_Le match de Quidditch opposant les Serpentards aux Gryffondors a eu quelques conséquences sur la relation entre Harry et Draco. Chacun s'est insulté en référence à leur nuit passée ensemble. A présent chacun regrette ses mots. Draco tente d'oublier Harry avec une fille, mais rien n'y fait, le brun est toujours le centre de ses réflexions. Quant à Harry, voir sur la carte du  
Maraudeur, Draco en compagnie d'une fille semble le contrarier quelque peu._

Chapitre 10

C'est qui ce Saint-Glinglin ?

Les lendemains de matches gagnés étaient en général des moments très appréciés par Harry qui se sentait libre et heureux. Pourtant ce matin là il semblait de mauvaise humeur.

- Harry, savais-tu que les pousses d'Exilia sont très utiles dans la fabrication des potions d'invisibilité? Bon, elle donne apparemment un mauvais goût à la potion, mais elles rendent l'effet plus long, j'ai lu ça hier dans la Revue des botanistes enjoués, expliqua Neville passionné.

Mais Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit à côté de Seamus qui lui donna une grande claque dans le dos pour le saluer et s'en retourna à Parvati Patil avec qui il avait apparemment une discussion très animée.

- … et quand tu la mélanges avec un bouquet d'Olivia des prés, tu obtiens un puissant sérum qui favorise la cicatrisation, continua Néville toujours aussi enjoué malgré l'air absent de son interlocuteur.

Harry hocha doucement la tête en réponse à Neville qui tartinait une tranche de pain avec de la confiture d'abricot sans se rendre compte que la manche de sa robe trempait dans son chocolat chaud.

Il se retourna pour trouver Draco à la table des Serpentards. Ce dernier n'était pas encore là.

- Sans doute dans les bras de cette Elisa Nortwell, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son estomac s'était contracté quand il avait vu son point collé à celui représentant Malefoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il devait sûrement prendre du bon temps avec cette fille.

« Et toi Malefoy ? Tu cries toujours mon prénom quand tu prends ton pied ? »

Sa stupide phrase lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi avoir dit cela ? Quel imbécile il avait été ! Cela l'avait aidé à attraper le Vif d'Or, mais c'était une tactique bien basse. Et puis… Draco avait semblé blessé par ses mots. Harry l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de ce que Draco ressentait ? Malefoy pouvait bien souffrir autant qu'il voulait et faire ce qu'il voulait de ses fesses, cela ne le regardait en rien ! Mais en réalité, depuis leur nuit sur la tour d'astronomie, dès qu'il pensait à lui, son cœur se serrait étrangement, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas comme s'il tenait à Malefoy. Ils avaient couché ensemble, il avait apprécié un point c'est tout.

Il fit taire la petite voix en lui qui se demandait s'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière ce petit pincement de cœur.

- … et alors je leur ai dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux, et que s'ils voulaient absolument tester leurs produits, ils devaient au moins me payer ou alors trouver d'autres cobayes. Je suis leur frère mince alors ! Parfois ils ont l'air de l'oublier !

La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées. Il se rendit compte qu'il observait d'un air absent Malefoy qui venait de s'asseoir à sa table, et que ce dernier feignait de l'ignorer.

Harry détourna le regard et s'intéressa à ce que racontait Ron qui se plaignait de ses jumeaux de frères.

- Ah tiens Harry, ils te passent le bonjour, dit-il en montrant un parchemin déplié.

- Merci, répondit simplement Harry en finissant sa tasse de café.

Puis, quand tous se levèrent pour se rendre en cours, dans le flot continu d'élèves, Harry se surprit à deviner qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse Elisa Nortwell.

ooOoo

Le Cour de défense contre les forces du mal était un des uniques cours durant lequel les Gryffondors n'avaient pas à supporter les Serpentards, ce qui soulagea quelque peu Harry.

Dumbledore avait comme toujours réussi à trouver quelqu'un d'assez motivé pour prendre ce poste. Rogue après la guerre avait préféré revenir à ses marmites et autres fioles. Cette année, leur professeur était un ancien ami du directeur, Albertus Miramès, encore un ancien Auror qui avait combattu contre Voldemort. Il avait accepté de jouer le rôle de professeur de cette matière. Harry l'appréciait, il dispensait un cours très intéressant, mais il regrettait le temps où Rémus Lupin assurait ce rôle. Mais Lupin était bien loin à présent. Greyback le loup garou l'avait tué durant la bataille finale, un combat entre semblables qui avait tourné à l'avantage du côté du Mal.

Albertus Miramès leur annonça le sujet du cours du jour, les vampires.

La classe fut alors emplie de murmures enjoués, seul Harry semblait ailleurs. La tête paresseusement posée sur son bras, il n'écoutait qu'à demi mot les instructions de son professeur. Ron lui donna un coup de coude pour lui éviter une réprimande. Harry grommela mais fit semblant de s'intéresser au cours.

Après deux heures finalement pas si ennuyeuses que cela, et un devoir sur les différentes façons de reconnaître un vampire à faire pour le surlendemain, les Gryffondors de septième année avaient la chance d'avoir deux heures vacantes avant le repas.

Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de prendre leur balai pour aller faire une partie de Quidditch avec leurs amis de dortoir. Hermione s'assit sur les gradins et sortit un manuel de Runes anciennes.

- Neville, s'il te plait, ne te met pas en boule quand un Cognard arrive, tu es censé être le batteur je te rappelle, lança Dean Thomas en passant à côté de son ami.

Neville lui lança un regard désespéré avant de gémir d'une voix apeurée en s'agrippant comme il pouvait au manche de son balai emprunté à l'école.

- Mais vous me mettez tout le temps au poste de batteur, alors que vous savez que j'ai peur des Cognards.

Ron qui n'entendait rien de son but montra des signes d'impatience :

- Bon les gars on se bouge là ! Moi je suis chaud allez !

Harry qui en avait également assez des râles de Neville hocha la tête et reprit :

- Ron a raison, on ne va pas attendre la Saint Glinglin pour jouer !

Le rouquin souleva un sourcil interrogateur :

- Attendre qui ? Il joue dans quelle équipe ? Je ne le connais pas celui-là ! Ou Bins en a parlé en cours d'histoire hier ? J'ai du m'endormir je pense !

Harry se frappa le front et sourit alors que Ron se grattait le menton dans un effort de mémoire. Qu'il était bon d'avoir des amis !

- Bon, aller, je prend ta place Neville, reprit Dean, tu n'as qu'à être poursuiveur, ça te va ?

Le garçon au visage lunaire acquiesça et se dépêcha de prendre sa place au milieu du terrain. Le Souafle fut alors lancé, les Cognards tentèrent de frapper de plus belle et le Vif d'Or s'envola légèrement.

Quand les cinq amis posèrent enfin le pied à terre, il était l'heure de déjeuner. Hermione ferma son livre, s'étonnant qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger car elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer tant les runes anciennes l'avaient accaparée. Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le nez de la brunette.

Harry les regarda d'un air mélancolique. Qu'il aimerait lui aussi être aimé, que quelqu'un l'embrasse sur le nez de cette manière câline, que quelqu'un lui murmure qu'il l'aimait.

Sa voix le lui avait dit, plusieurs fois même ces derniers jours. Mais son ange restait de moins en moins longtemps, comme si quelque chose le retenait dans son monde. Il n'avait plus que rarement abordé le sujet avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'avait rien de réellement nouveau à leur dire à ce propos. C'était quasiment toutes les nuits la même chose, la voix se faisait entendre, elle lui disait quelques mots, il se sentait bien, et d'un coup elle s'en allait, le laissant seul dans son lit, comme abandonné.

Souvent après son départ il avait tenté de deviner à qui pourrait appartenir cette voix qui lui semblait parfois familière. En effet, il avait beaucoup réfléchi et était venu à la conclusion que cette voix ne pouvait qu'appartenir soit à un ange, soit à un élève de cette école. L'ange était peu probable, il ne voyait pas pourquoi un tel être se serait occupé de lui. Pourquoi pas un élève alors ? Poudlard était entouré de nombreuses protections magiques, même si la guerre était finie, et donc il était presque impossible de percer ces barrières pour envoyer ce genre de messages. Harry avait pensé à quelqu'un comme Voldemort qui avait réussi à s'introduire dans son esprit, se moquant des protections de Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas des messages de menace, simplement des mots d'amour. Alors la voix ne pouvait que venir de l'intérieur de l'école. Mais comment cet inconnu parvenait-il à pénétrer son esprit ? Il avait vaguement pensé à la légilimencie, mais il doutait qu'un élève, même très expérimenté puisse la maîtriser à ce point. Un jour en cours de potion, il en était même venu à son grand dégoût de soupçonner Rogue, excellent légilimens comme il avait pu le tester deux années plus tôt. Mais il avait rapidement chasser cette idée de sa tête, sous peine de rendre le contenu de son estomac dans son chaudron bouillonnant de potion anti-mensonge.

Harry ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Nick Quasi Sans Tête surgit devant lui, sortant de dessous la table du déjeuner.

- Bien le bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Harry leva la tête vers le fantôme et répondit d'une voix sans ton

- Bonjour Sir Nicholas, je vais bien merci.

Puis il prit une cuisse de poulet dont il ne picora que quelques morceaux sous l'œil inquiet de Hermione.

ooOoo

Draco se redressa lentement dans son lit. Comme chaque nuit ces derniers jours il rendait visite à Harry par l'intermédiaire de son esprit. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire. Le Harry de ses nuits était tellement différent de celui qu'il croisait - le moins possible - dans les couloirs du château. Le Harry de son sommeil était doux, tendre, aimant ; il était tellement bien en sa présence, et il savait que ce sentiment était réciproque. Il ne se gênait plus à présent de lui avouer ses sentiments, de lui dire combien il brûlait d'amour pour lui, et comme il aimait être avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Car en effet, Draco ne faisait jamais durer leurs rencontres, il avait bien trop peur que Harry ne découvre qui se cachait derrière ces mots tendres.

Lors de leur nuit sur la tour d'astronomie, Draco s'était laissé aller à gémir le nom d'Harry alors que le plaisir le submergeait. La voix qu'il avait eu ce soir là était en parfaite contradiction avec son ton habituel, et il craignait que Harry n'ait fait le rapprochement. Alors il se contentait de quelques instants auprès de Harry, se souciant de toujours refermer convenablement la grille de son esprit avant de partir, par peur de réitérer la nuit où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait reparu dans sa tête.

Draco se recoucha, leva les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux. Il était toujours heureux après chaque visite, heureux car Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas penser que ces mots ne lui étaient pas réellement destinés, et qu'ils ne le seraient certainement jamais. Non, il enfouissait ces deux mots magiques au fond de son cœur et les gardait jalousement pour lui. Ils résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

« Je t'aime »

« Tu cries toujours mon nom quand tu prends ton pied ? »

Cette maudite phrase lui revint à nouveau à l'esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter vienne gâcher ce que lui-même avait, sans le vouloir, fait naître dans le cœur de Draco ?

Il l'avait vu cette après-midi durant le cours de métamorphose. Harry avait semblé blêmir en croisant le regard de Draco, mais il avait rapidement repris contenance. Peut être avait-il découvert son secret ? Peut être ressentait-il la même chose à son encontre ? Draco s'était mentalement giflé pour avoir pensé de telles pensées, et s'était attelé à transformer une chouette en chat, ce qui n'était pas simple car sa stupide chouette ne voulait pas rester en place.

ooOoo

Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais un sourire orna ses lèvres. Il avait à nouveau eu la visite de son ange. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'était pas un ange, il se plaisait à croire qu'un tel être voulait bien de lui.

Il entendit une porte se fermer et des murmures.

- Regarde-le sourire comme un bébé !

- Il doit sûrement rêver de Malefoy, ricana la voix de Seamus.

Harry ouvrit cette fois-ci les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Comment Seamus pouvait-il connaître son secret ?

- Salut Harry ! Alors, on rêve qu'on remet la pâtée à Malefoy au Quidditch ? reprit l'Ecossais en fourrant son pyjama sous son oreiller.

Soulagé, Harry hocha la tête en se levant.

- Oui, et je dois avouer que c'est assez agréable, reprit le Survivant en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Voilà, à présent il voyait mieux. Il se hâta de s'habiller et de préparer son sac avant de rejoindre ses camarades de chambrée pour petit-déjeuner.

Assis à sa traditionnelle place au fond de la classe en cours de Sortilèges, Harry évita de poser le regard sur Malefoy. Il trouvait qu'il le regardait un peu trop à son goût ce derniers temps et…

- Harry ? Tu arrives à prononcer la formule, j'en suis incapable, pour moi c'est du Troll !

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers Ron, sans lui répondre.

- Ate… Aetar… Aetarnatium Solifli… Bon, je laisse tomber.

Harry soupira, décidemment Ron n'arriverait jamais à prononcer convenablement les formules magiques. Il se remémora leur premier cours de Sortilèges, où Ron écorcha le fameux « Wingardium Leviosa ». Il voulut lui en faire part, mais Ron était déjà occupé à demander de l'aide à Hermione. Il l'entendait chuchoter pour ne pas se faire entendre du professeur.

Harry revint à ses pensées. Cette nuit-là quelque chose dans la voix l'avait marqué. Il connaissait cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part… un soir, murmurée à son oreille, une voix perdue dans le plaisir… Non c'était impossible ! Harry sursauta à cette découverte puis ricana intérieurement.

- Tu perds vraiment la tête mon vieux, se dit-il.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous voir à l'œuvre ? demanda alors la voix fluette du Professeur Flitwkick, debout sur son bureau.

Harry toussota, il ne savait même pas quelle était la formule étudiée. Ron lui montra discrètement le texte dans son manuel grand ouvert devant lui. Il se racla la gorge, certain que Malefoy observait ses moindres mouvements, sûrement pour lui faire un compte rendu mesquin de son futur échec. Puis il prononça maladroitement la formule en pointant sa baguette vers le coussin posé sur la table centrale de la classe. Rien ne se produisit.

- Bien, je vois que ce cours vous intéresse de moins en moins, sans doute vos rêvasseries ont-elles plus d'impact pour vous. Je veux que lors du prochain cours vous maîtrisiez cette formule, sinon c'est une retenue Monsieur Potter, est-ce clair ?

Harry acquiesça et la sonnerie retentit. Avant de quitter la salle, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Malefoy entouré de ses deux gorilles. Ce dernier lui lança un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'attendait à y voir le contentement et la supériorité, il pensait entendre sa voix traînante lui rappeler cet épisode. Mais rien de tout cela, juste ce regard… désolé.

Décidemment, Malefoy le surprendrait toujours.

ooOoo

Le soir-même alors que les Gryffondors étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune, certains à faire leurs devoirs, d'autres à flirter avec leur partenaire, Harry était assis sur l'un des douillets fauteuils, la tête dans les mains. Cette histoire de voix nocturne commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer, et la pensée qu'il avait eu en cours de Sortilège l'avait ébranlé. Comment pouvait-il avoir pensé à Malefoy ?

- Harry, j'ai eu une idée en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, lui dit soudain Hermione en le prenant par le bras….

Harry se leva et suivit Hermione après Ron qui héla son amie :

- Tu as trouvé qui était ce saint Glinglin dont Harry a parlé sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les pressa.

- Dépêchez-vous, j'ai peut être trouvé comment découvrir l'identité de ta voix Harry.

ooOoo

La bibliothèque était presque vide à cette heure tardive, seuls quelques vaillants élèves travaillaient encore, le nez dans leurs parchemins, retranchés derrière des piles impressionnantes de livres. Trois silhouettes se détachaient cependant dans l'ombre d'une longue étagère. Deux d'entre elles somnolaient sur leur chaise, la troisième semblait en grande réflexion mais en proie à un abattement criard. Il était assis la tête dans les mains, plongé dans un grimoire digne d'une Hermione en grande forme et dont la taille en aurait découragé plus d'un. Mais Harry s'accrochait, malgré la fatigue qui le tiraillait, les courbatures dans le cou et ses yeux qui piquaient.

Le Livre des créatures magiques englouties tome II révisé par Helmet Brindacier était son dernier recours pour comprendre qui était cet individu onirique qui le hantait depuis si longtemps sans qu'il ne perce son secret. N'ayant rien trouvé de concret dans les autres ouvrages, Hermione avait eu l'idée de chercher dans la Section interdite de la bibliothèque. La brunette était alors allée voir Hagrid, prétextant un besoin urgent d'approfondir ses recherches en matière de créatures magiques puisqu'elle avait abandonné son cours de soins, mais qu'elle ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser cette matière de côté. Ému de constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas pour autant laissé tomber définitivement son enseignement, le demi-géant s'était empressé de lui signer d'une écriture grossière son autorisation.

C'est ainsi que Hermione s'était rendue ce soir-là à la bibliothèque, munie de son sésame pour affronter Madame Pince dont le regard inquisiteur ne présageait rien de bon. Après avoir discrètement fureté dans les rayons, elle trouva le grimoire dont leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur avait parlé récemment en cours. Elle était alors sortie de la section et avait rejoint Harry qui l'attendait nerveusement à l'une des tables en compagnie de Ron.

Il avait feuilleté sans relâche le vieux livre à la couverture effritée mais en vain. Il avait d'abord cherché dans le chapitre dédié aux anges, car en son for intérieur, il savait que seul un ange pouvait le rendre aussi heureux en rêve. Et Parvati Patil ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'en cours de divination, ils avaient appris que les anges pouvaient communiquer avec leur protégé durant la nuit ? Pourtant rien de bien concret ne ressortait des feuilles jaunies par le temps. Rien de ce qui était écrit ne ressemblait aux sensations qu'il éprouvait en la présence de cet « ange ». Mais Harry ne voulait pas renoncer, il devait savoir.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tâchant de se remémorer un quelconque souvenir qu'il aurait occulté, n'importe lequel. Il savait qu'il se sentait bien, ça n'était pas nouveau, tout autant qu'il se souvenait de cette chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps à chaque mot prononcé par le douce voix. Mais Ron l'interrompit dans ses rêveries.

- Bon Harry, je vais me coucher, je n'arrive plus à garder mes yeux ouverts. Hermione tu peux jeter un coup d'œil sur ma copie, je crois que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur ?

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard froid mais se calma quand elle comprit que son petit ami plaisantait.

- Ron, Ron, Ron… Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

Le rouquin la gratifia de son plus beau sourire et posa un timide baiser sur sa joue rougie. Puis il se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

- Harry, tu ferais mieux de te coucher aussi. Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

Le jeune homme s'étira et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de répondre d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Non, allez-y vous, moi je reste encore, je sens que je vais trouver, je ne suis pas loin de la solution.

Ron haussa les épaules et attendit qu'Hermione ait fini de récupérer toutes ses plumes et autres parchemins pour regagner leur dortoir respectif.

Harry quant à lui se remit à ses recherche, l'œil brouillé par le sommeil, les lunettes chancelantes sur son nez, les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais de se les être tant arrachés.

Au bout d'une heure vide de trouvaille, le Gryffondor trouva qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Les lignes noires ondulaient sous ses yeux tels des serpents dansant tant et si bien qu'il ne parvenait même plus à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Il ferma bruyamment le livre sans prêter attention au toussotement agacé de la vieille bibliothécaire, le remit à sa place sur son étagère et s'en alla d'un pas mauvais.

Il déambula dans les couloirs déserts, laissant sa frustration le mener où bon lui semblait. Il piétina les tapis sous ses chaussures, donna un coup de pied dans le socle du buste de Augustus Le Petit qui menaça de tomber et grogna dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Mais rien ne parvint à le calmer, pas même les chansons paillardes fredonnées par Peeves l'esprit frappeur rencontré au détour d'un couloir sombre.

Quand il leva enfin la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il était non loin des toilettes pour filles, refuge de Mimi Geignarde et qu'il avait utilisées lors de leur seconde année pour la fabrication du Polynectar. Le fantôme de la jeune fille n'avait alors eu de cesse de le tourmenter pour qu'il lui rende un jour visite. Il trouva que le moment était bien choisi. Il n'avait pas sommeil et il était d'humeur à écouter les problèmes des autres pour oublier les siens, si futiles soient-ils. Alors il poussa la porte des toilettes, mais au moment de poser le pied dans la salle d'eau il entendit une voix.

Il pensa d'abord à Mimi, mais le ton était trop grave pour être celui d'une fille. Curieux de connaître l'identité de ce mystérieux individu qui conversait avec le fantôme comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres, il entra discrètement et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, d'où provenait la discussion. Il osa pousser jusqu'à une cabine à la porte pendant sur ses gonds derrière laquelle il se dissimula. Les voix lui parvinrent alors plus clairement, l'une était sans conteste celle de Mimi, mais l'autre il ne la reconnut d'abord pas. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle lui apparut plus familière, sans pour autant qu'il ne sache d'où il la connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix douce et chaude, pourtant empreinte d'une faible tristesse.

- Tu comprends Mimi, je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas me montrer au grand jour sous mes vrais atours. Ils ne me le pardonneraient pas, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

La jeune fantôme soupira lentement et reprit de sa voix aigue :

- Mon petit chéri, je ne peux pas t'aider moi, tu le sais bien, je suis morte. Pourtant je vois tout et je sais tout dans ce château où tout le monde m'a oubliée.

- Pas tout le monde t'a oubliée Mimi.

Le spectre pouffa ironiquement :

- Même Harry ne vient pas me voir alors qu'il m'avait promis.

- Harry…

Le jeune homme inconnu avait murmuré ce nom d'une voix éthérée et le susnommé se figea. Il savait à présent d'où il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle qu'il entendait en rêve, celle-là même qui lui rendait visite, qui le rendait heureux, celle qui lui avait dit « je t'aime ».

Son cœur battait à la chamade, ses jambes menaçaient de s'effondrer sous le poids de cette révélation. Il allait enfin connaître l'identité de cet ange qui lui volait ses nuits sans se dévoiler. Mais il n'osait pas faire face, il avait peur de se tromper. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement découvrir qui il était, craignant de briser la magie de leur rencontre. Mais ne tenant pas en place, il se décida à percer le secret.

Fébrile, dans le reflet des vitraux, Harry tenta de discerner les traits du jeune homme assis à même le sol, là où lui s'était aussi un jour assis pour mélanger une certaine potion. Il perçut alors, dans la noirceur des carreaux poussiéreux, le dos d'un jeune homme dont la tête était dissimulée sous la capuche de sa cape. Il ne pouvait donc voir son visage.

Déçu, Harry s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait tenter de regarder directement sous peine de se faire voir par Mimi. En proie à une réflexion intense, il ne perçut pas le léger mouvement de cape à ses côtés. Quand il rouvrit les yeux c'était pour se perdre dans deux océans gris.

- Depuis quand tu me suis Potter ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il se tenait coi devant un Malefoy à l'air mauvais. Pourtant, dans la colère non dissimulée qui se dessinait sur son doux visage, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'y discerner la beauté la plus pure, la délicatesse de ses traits figés et dû se gifler mentalement d'avoir pensé toutes ces insanités !

- Pousse-toi de mon chemin, et ne t'avises plus de le croiser, cracha le blond en le poussant de l'épaule pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la sortie.

- Harryyyyyyy, tu es venu !

Mimi venait de découvrir la présence du Gryffondor. Un formidable sourire mangeait son visage translucide encadré par des cheveux à l'origine brun, retenus en couettes. Elle remit ses lunettes en place et s'approcha de lui, se tordant les mains comme toute grande timide. Harry voulut rejoindre Draco mais Mimi s'était plantée devant lui, et même si la traverser aurait été d'une facilité déconcertante, il n'osa pas, se rappelant la susceptibilité exacerbée du fantôme.

- Que je suis contente de te voir. Je parlais justement de toi avec ton ami Draco. Oh, il ne va vraiment pas bien du tout tu sais. Il vient souvent ici me parler. Lui au moins tient ses promesses quand il dit qu'il me rendra visite.

Elle avait presque crié ces derniers mots et était si proche de Harry qu'il sentit le courant d'air froid qui l'entourait. Elle était en colère et le Survivant tenta de se justifier.

- Mimi, tu sais, nous avons beaucoup de travail et…

Mais le revenant ne l'écoutait plus, et s'était mise à voleter doucement à travers la pièce, traversant les parois des cabines en laissant échapper par moment une indolente et sinistre plainte.

Considérant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Harry quitta discrètement la pièce d'eau, non sans entendre un éclaboussement et le bruit d'une chute de lunette de toilette, signe que Mimi était partie en promenade dans les canalisations.

Il se retrouva alors dans le long couloir sombre, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était tard à présent et les élèves avaient tous rejoint leur maison respective. Il avait largement dépassé le couvre-feu et il guettait le moindre son attestant de la présence de Rusard ou de son stupide et vil félin. Avançant d'un pas feutré et rapide, il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame endormie dans son cadre, un tricot posé sur ses épais genoux.

- Dinde aux marrons, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Mais la Grosse Dame ne réagit pas et se mit au contraire à ronfler de plus belle, le corsage de sa robe menaçant de craquer à chaque bruyante respiration.

- Dinde aux marrons, dit-il plus fort.

Un vieillard assis sur une ancienne chaise en bois dans un tableau voisin s'éveilla et, portant son monocle à son œil droit, ronchonna d'une voix éteinte :

- Jeune homme, voilà une heure indécente pour déranger une femme.

Harry maudit la bienséance des portraits et tapa du pied avant de répondre d'une voix exaspérée :

- Vous je ne vous ai pas sonné alors rendormez-vous. Quant à vous la Grosse Dame, je sais que vous faites semblant de dormir alors ouvrez-moi la porte !

L'intéressée ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et fit la moue.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer, je veux entrer c'est tout.

- Mot de passe, grogna-t-elle.

- Dinde aux marrons.

- Quel mot de passe idiot, je me demande encore qui a bien pu l'inventer. Sire Mac Guire je suppose, toujours à créer des mots de passe alors qu'il a abusé de la bouteille !

- La porte ! s'énerva Harry.

- Tout de suite, tout de suite, est-ce là une façon de s'adresser à quelqu'un je vous le demande.

Harry ne répondit pas, et s'engouffra dans le tunnel sans prêter attention aux doléances de la Grosse Dame. Arrivé dans la salle commune décorée aux couleurs de sa maison, Harry reprit place dans un des fauteuils à côté de l'âtre. Le feu était faible, mais une douce chaleur s'en dégageait encore. De-ci, de-là traînaient des restants de parchemins usés qui ne seraient plus là le lendemain, emportés par les elfes de maison. Une ombre se détacha alors à côté d'un autre fauteuil. Harry sursauta, mais s'apaisa quand il reconnut Pattenrond, le chat roux d'Hermione. Celui-ci s'approcha du brun, un air méfiant scotché sur son museau écrasé. Harry le héla d'une voix douce et, se sentant en sécurité, Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux où il se roula en boule avant de s'assoupir. Harry l'enviait. Il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, mais un élément était récurrent, le visage de Malefoy.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Peut-être n'était-ce en réalité pas la voix du Serpentard qu'il avait entendu en rêve ? Et pourtant il l'avait reconnue sans l'ombre d'un doute quand elle avait murmuré son nom. Non, il ne s'était pas mépris.

Mais alors… Pourquoi et surtout comment Malefoy s'y prenait-il pour communiquer avec lui pendant son sommeil ?

Une chose était cependant éclaircie : il savait à présent pourquoi il ne trouvait rien dans les manuels traitant des créatures et autre êtres magiques puisque Malefoy n'appartenait pas à proprement dit à ce genre d'espèces. Quoiqu'on pouvait légitimement s'interroger sur le point de savoir de quel type d'animal merveilleux il tenait sa blonde et translucide chevelure ! Mais là n'était pas la question la plus importante au moment même. Malefoy… son ange…. Harry secoua la tête… Non, Malefoy n'a décidément rien d'un ange… Quoique…

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois !En espérant vous retrouver au prochain chapitre qui se nommera si tout va bien  
"Mimi les bons tuyaux"!  
Bises à tous !  



	11. Mimi les bons tuyaux

Titre : La Voix des Anges  
Disclaimer : JKR  
Rating : M  
Couple : HPDM 

Bonjour chers lecteurs (s'il en reste après tant de mois d'absence), voici ENFIN la suite de ma ficounette..  
Je m'excuse de cet honteux retard dans la publication de mes fics, mais j'ai eu un gros trou d'inspiration et j'ai enfin pu terminer mon récit...  
A vous d'en juger...

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Mimi les bons tuyaux**

Draco n'eut même pas le courage de répondre quoique ce soit aux réprimandes de Pansy qui s'évertuait depuis un bon quart d'heure à lui faire entendre raison.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Draco, tu es tellement... Différent !

Le blond ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter celui de sa camarade de maison.

- Ah non Draco, ouvre les yeux, c'est trop facile de ne pas me regarder ! Tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu refuses de voir ce que tu deviens ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais tu n'es plus le même.

Draco serra les poings plus fortement sur l'accoudoir en velours de son fauteuil. Lui qui voulait passer un dimanche tranquille… Il soupira avant de rouvrir les yeux et de se lever. Sans un mot, il prit Pansy par les épaules et la força à quitter sa chambre dont il ferma la porte à double tour sans prêter attention aux protestations de la brunette.

Oui, il avait changé, et tout cela à cause de Potter.

Potter qui l'avait surpris dans les toilettes à pleurer auprès de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait du bien se délecter de ce pathétique portrait, pourtant il ne l'avait pas ébruité. Cela aurait été une magnifique revanche pour Potter, se venger de toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait faites subir durant toutes ces années. Mais il n'en avait pas profité. Peut-être que l'avoir blessé comme il l'a fait lui suffisait-il… Que cela cachait-il ?

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, dans une chute lasse. Il fixa ainsi le ciel vert bouteille de son baldaquin durant un long moment, sans qu'aucune idée ne fasse son apparition dans son esprit inexorablement vide. Il suivit du regard les broderies argentées et compliquées qui serpentaient sur le tissu émeraude pour se perdre dans le froufrou des rebords.

Ses yeux le piquaient, il les frotta de ses longs doigts pâles et fins. Il se leva rapidement, la tête lui tournait un peu tandis que le sang affluait dans tout son corps. Puis il se mit à faire les cent pas le long de sa chambre, en silence.

Il se remémora la scène. Lui assis, discutant avec Mimi, prononçant le prénom de Harry, puis un frôlement d'étoffe près d'une cabine. Il s'était levé pour accueillir comme il se doit l'intrus et s'était retrouvé face à deux émeraudes scintillantes. Il avait remarqué l'air surpris de Potter. Sur le moment il n'avait su que dire, mais s'était repris et l'avait envoyé paître.

Soudain l'estomac de Draco se contracta. Et s'il avait entendu leur conversation ? S'il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom ?

C'était donc cela cet étonnement dans le regard de Potter ?

ooOoo

- Harry il faut absolument que tu m'aides, supplia Seamus qui se tenait la tête entre les mains devant un plateau d'échec, face à Ron.

- Seamus, je suis encore plus nul que toi !

Ron ricana en voyant le tas de chocogrenouilles qu'ils avaient parié et qu'il allait sans doute empocher.

- Oui mais… Seamus soupira devant l'air indifférent de son ami assis à une des tables de la salle commune des rouges et or, puis ordonna à son fou de se placer en E5.

La petite figurine protesta devant cette directive, agitant les bras pour faire comprendre à son propriétaire que ce déplacement était suicidaire, mais Seamus ne tint pas compte de sa réticence. Alors le fou leva sa robe et marcha dignement vers la case désignée, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur l'échiquier. Il se releva, épousa son vêtement et se redressa sans un regard pour la tour qui le regardait avec cruauté à ses côtés.

Harry détourna les yeux du plateau de jeu pour les porter vers son devoir de potions. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait beau tenter de se concentrer, rien n'y faisait, son prénom dans la bouche de Malefoy résonnait encore et toujours à ses oreilles.

- ECHEC ET MAT !!!! cria le rouquin en levant les poings au ciel.

Harry sursauta, renversant par la même occasion sa bouteille d'encre sur son parchemin parcouru de ratures. Seamus soupira bruyamment tandis que Ron amassait les Chocogrenouilles dans son sac de cours.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry qui froissait rageusement son devoir. Elle aspira l'encre avec sa baguette pour la remettre dans sa bouteille qu'elle ferma et invita le brun à la suivre pour quelques pas dans le parc.

La neige avait presque fondu, laissant derrière elle un paysage humide mais toujours aussi beau. Les sapins relevaient fièrement leurs branches enfin délivrées du poids du manteau blanc et dominaient majestueusement l'étendue d'herbe au dessous d'eux.

Harry serra plus fortement son écharpe autour de son cou, car malgré tout l'air était encore froid. Hermione l'imita avant de prendre la parole.

- Ron m'a dis que tu es rentré assez tard l'autre soir, après la bibliothèque et qui plus est énervé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu, s'il voulait lui parler de Malefoy. Mais le poids qui devenait de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'ils avançaient le poussa à tout lui avouer.

Il prit une grande aspiration et se lança.

- Ce soir-là, en quittant la bibliothèque, je suis passé devant les toilettes de Mimi et je me suis dis que j'allais lui rendre visite, depuis le temps qu'elle m'attend.

Hermione sourit doucement, elle savait combien le fantôme était susceptible.

Ce sourire encouragea Harry à continuer.

- Mais quand je suis entré dans les toilettes, j'ai compris que Mimi n'était pas seule car elle discutait avec quelqu'un, un garçon. Il disait qu'il avait peur qu'on découvre qui il était vraiment, qu'il n'osait pas se montrer au grand jour. Puis il… il a prononcé mon prénom, sa voix a dit mon prénom. Et cette voix était la même que…

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- La même que celle que tu entends dans tes rêves, finit Hermione d'un air songeur.

- Oui…

Harry soupira.

- Tu as vu à qui appartenait la voix ? demanda la brunette qui semblait parvenir lentement à quelques conclusions.

Le regard de Harry se voila. Il hocha légèrement la tête, les mots semblant se dissimuler entre ses lèvres.

- Ma… Malefoy.

Hermione ne paru même pas étonnée, elle se contenta de prendre la main de Harry et de la serrer comme pour lui transmettre la force qui lui manquait sur le moment. Elle ne posa pas de question, attendant seulement que Harry se reprenne.

- Je sais que ça parait dingue, mais j'ai reconnu sa voix. Il n'avait pas ce ton dédaigneux habituel, seulement ce ton doux et… aimant.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée incongrue.

- Tu étais peut être fatigué, il était tard non ? Tu aurais pu te tromper ?

Harry avait tenté de s'en convaincre durant des jours. Être aimé de Draco Malefoy… Lui, Harry Potter, aimé par un Malefoy ! C'était absolument inconcevable !

Il lui répondit que non, qu'il était malheureusement certain de ce qu'il avait entendu, aussi invraisemblable que cette nouvelle était.

- Tu as reçu sa visite ? demanda la brunette.

Harry répondit par la négative.

- Et bien, tu en auras la certitude si elle vient à nouveau te voir, conclut Hermione en lui lâchant la main pour passer la sienne dans ses boucles pour dégager son visage.

- Et si c'était vraiment Malefoy, s'il avait compris que j'avais tout découvert, qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Je me comporte comment ?

- Pour l'instant, tu n'en es pas certain. Si ta voix revient, tu peux… l'appeler Draco, tu verras ce qu'il se passe.

- Ne l'appelle pas Draco ! C'est Malefoy, un point c'est tout !

Hermione soupira.

- D'accord, alors tu diras Malefoy - elle insista sur ce mot - et tu aviseras.

Harry ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. La voix refusait de dévoiler son prénom, alors la mettre au pied du mur ne pouvait qu'être un pas en avant.

- Et si c'était bien Malefoy ?

ooOoo

Le regard perdu sur son parchemin, Draco ne remarquait pas la goutte d'encre qui menaçait de tomber de sa plume qu'il tenait au dessus de son devoir de potion.

Son esprit vagabondait un peu trop à son goût du côté d'un regard vert, si bien qu'il ne voyait pas les deux petits yeux malicieux qui l'observait, tapis dans un coin de la chambre luxueuse.

Le visage dans les mains, à plat ventre sur le haut de l'armoire, Mimi fixait Draco d'un air fripon. Rien ne l'amusait plus que d'espionner les élèves à leur insu, surtout les plus beaux. Elle ne se gênait pas pour les suivre un peu partout dans le château, empruntant le plus souvent les tuyaux, flânant au dessus d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, parfois même jusque dans les sanitaires où elle se forçait à fermer les yeux par pure bienséance. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de rendre visite à Harry lors de sa quatrième année, quand celui-ci cherchait à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf. Elle revit son teint rosir quand il l'avait aperçue et ne put réprimer un rire espiègle qui fit sursauter Draco.

Il se retourna violemment et surprit Mimi dans sa cachette.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda-t-il hargneusement en se levant.

Aucunement impressionnée par l'air agressif du blond, Mimi se laissa flotter jusqu'à lui et se posta à ses côtés avant de répondre.

- Depuis assez longtemps pour voir que tu es préoccupé mon petit.

L'air renfrogné de Draco s'évanouit, laissant place à un visage que peu connaissaient, l'abattement.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, laissant le fantôme faire de même. Il sentit son aura froide, mais n'y prit gare plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de parler, et n'allait pas faire partir la seule personne qui l'écoutait sans se moquer.

- C'est vraiment sombre chez toi, fit-elle remarquer en embrassant la pièce du regard. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens - Draco sourcilla - mais là je me dois de te le faire remarquer. Toutes ces tentures foncées, ce bois foncé, c'est triste dis donc ! Mais si tu veux, je veux bien t'accueillir dans mes toilettes, au moins là-bas il fait clair !

Le fantôme battit des cils.

- Et tout est humide Mimi, continua Draco en souriant vaguement.

- Moui, mais ce n'est pas désagréable, je ne sens pas vraiment l'humidité.

Draco voulu rétorquer qu'elle était morte et que bien évidemment elle ne sentait rien, mais connaissant le caractère susceptible du fantôme, il préféra se taire. À la place il hocha vaguement la tête et scruta le ciel d'encre à travers la minuscule fenêtre magique. Il l'avait installée et ensorcelée pour qu'elle donne la fidèle réplique de l'extérieur, à l'image du plafond magique de la Grande Salle. La lune éclairait faiblement la chambre. Il n'avait pas vu la nuit tomber, il devait être aux environs de 19h pensa-t-il.

- C'est Harry qui te rend comme ça ?

Mimi le sortit de ses pensées. Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle.

- Je… j'ai peur qu'il n'ait découvert que…

- Que tu l'aimes ? Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

Le fantôme se dandina quelque peu pour trouver une position plus agréable et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Draco se surpris à se demander si elle était vraiment assise sur le lit ou si elle flottait au dessus, mais il se reprit.

- Mimi… Il ne m'aime pas !! Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? Il ne va pas laisser passer cette occasion de m'humilier et ça… Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Draco Draco Draco.. Réfléchis. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Harry t'as surpris, et il n'a rien dis. Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Tu sais quoi mon chou, ce soir, tu vas lui rendre visite et tu le testes.

Le blond releva vivement la tête.

- Que j'aille le voir et que je lui parle et…

Mimi éclata d'un rire aigu.

- L'amour te rend vraiment bête ! Je voulais dire que tu lui rendes visite dans son esprit.

Draco ne dit rien, trop perdu dans ses pensés. Il ne vit même pas Mimi le quitter en partant à travers le plafond.

Après tout, elle n'avait peut être pas tort. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir en face et de régler cette histoire, pourquoi ne pas lui demander en songe.

ooOoo

Harry se sentit enfin partir dans les méandres du sommeil. Cela faisait deux heures à présent qu'il se tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de rencontrer à nouveau sa voix pour avoir enfin des réponses, et la peur de se retrouver face à une révélation qu'il n'était pas prêt à recevoir.

- Harry, murmura la voix dans un souffle.

L'estomac du Gryffondor se contracta. Une agréable chaleur l'envahit comme à chaque visite de celui qu'il appelait son ange. Il ne répondit rien, aucun mot n'osait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. La vérité parvint à lui comme une claque en pleine figure. Il commença à trembler. Il ne s'était donc pas tromper. C'était bien… sa voix.

- Harry, répéta la voix anxieuse, tu es là ?

- Ou.. Oui, réussit à articuler mentalement Harry.

Rien ne l'effrayait plus que son nom prononcé par cette douce voix, par la voix de son ennemi. Son ennemi à qui il avait fait mal en prenant son plaisir. Il se mit à avoir des regrets à cette pensée. Il avait fait du mal à celui qui l'aimait.

- Je suis venu te dire qu'il faut que je cesse de te voir.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre, c'est ce que ressentit Harry.

- Pourquoi donc ?

La voix ne dit rien. Le brun sentit qu'elle était perdue. C'était le moment pour agir.

Mais il n'y parvint pas, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce nom…

- Il est préférable pour nous que l'on ne se rencontre plus Harry.

À nouveau ces agréables picotements le firent tressaillir comme à chaque fois qu'elle formulait son prénom.

Il fallait qu'il le dise avant qu'il ne le perde à jamais, il le fallait. Il inspira longuement et dans un chuchotement :

- Draco…

ooOoo

Draco tressaillit dans ses draps.

Il le savait !

Harry Potter savait tout !

Harry Potter savait qu'il était aimé par Draco Malefoy !

- Je… Je…

Il ne savait que répondre à ce doux murmure.

Il paniqua et quitta précipitamment l'esprit de Harry avant de se redresser en sursaut dans son lit. Tremblant, il alluma rapidement une chandelle et se leva pour s'éponger le front.

Alors il avait découvert son secret….

Qu'allait-il faire à présent qu'il avait été mis à nu par son ennemi juré, par celui qui lui avait volé son âme lors de leur seule et unique nuit sur la tour ? Par celui qui le détestait.

Non il ne pouvait pas laisser arriver une telle chose. Maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que Harry était au courant, il savait qu'il ne le laisserait plus en paix, qu'il profiterait de cette faiblesse et Draco ne pouvait supporter de voir ses sentiments bafoués ainsi.

Mais que faire ?

* * *

Voilà voilà !  
J'espère que ceci vous aura plu !  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, certainement nommé "J'ai entendu dire que tu m'aimais"  
Je vous embrasse tous !  
Merci de me rester fidèles :-)

Kristana


	12. J'ai entendu dire que tu m'aimais

Titre : La Voix des Anges  
Disclaimer : JKR  
Rating : M  
Couple : HPDM

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont commentée, et surtout à ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre, faute d'adresse mail.  
Cela m'a fait très plaisir de constater que certains me lisent encore ! Merci à vous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

" **J'ai entendu dire que tu m'aimais "**

La Grande Salle était comme à son habitude emplie de bruits divers, tintements de verre, rires, ululements de hiboux, cliquetis des couverts…

Draco vit au dessus de lui flotter le Moine gras, en larmes. Peeves lui avait volé sa croix en bois et il la cherchait en vain.

Puis ce fut au tour des hiboux. Il n'en attendait pas, sa mère avait pour ainsi dire oublier jusqu'à son existence et son père n'allait sûrement pas lui envoyer quelque chose de sa tombe. Alors il baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur son bol de céréales.

Pourtant en ce matin de mars, le hibou grand duc des Malefoy ainsi qu'une autre chouette atterrirent devant lui, manquant de poser la patte dans la motte de beurre.

Draco sursauta à leur arrivée inattendue et laissa tomber sa petite cuiller. Il se courba sous la table pour la chercher et prit le paquet que les deux volatiles venaient de déposer sur la table en renversant son verre de jus de citrouille avant de s'envoler.

Il aspira sommairement la flaque orange avec sa baguette et se dépêcha d'ouvrir son colis, se demandant ce que sa mère pouvait bien lui envoyer.

Il défit rapidement la corde qui l'enserrait et déchira le papier pour soulever le couvercle d'une boite en carton. Elle contenait à ce qu'il pouvait deviner, une cape noire qu'il sortit de son emballage en se levant. En effet, une longue cape noire surmontée au niveau de la nuque d'une petite capeline se déroula devant lui. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au reste du paquet. Un magnifique masque blanc, décoré avec goût trônait sur une chemise à jabot blanche en soie parfaitement pliée. Un tricorne noir avec un léger liseré doré complétait la tenue.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi sa mère lui envoyait-elle un costume vénitien ? Il vérifia s'il y avait un mot. Il en trouva un au fond de la boite. Une simple phrase était inscrite d'une fine et élégante écriture sur un morceau de parchemin

_Amuses-toi bien_

Complètement abasourdi, il ne prit gare aux regards de ses camarades de maison tournés vers lui, ni au silence qui planait à présent dans la Salle tandis que le directeur de l'école se levait pour prendre la parole.

Pansy lui tapota l'épaule pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Draco fourra hâtivement ses étranges vêtements dans leur boîte et tendit l'oreille vers Dumbledore.

- Laissez moi d'abord vous souhaiter le bonjour, dit-il en levant les bras comme pour embrasser toute la salle. J'espère que vous êtes tous bien réveillés pour affronter une nouvelle journée de cours !

Sa barbe blanche brillait à la lueur des bougies qui flottaient paresseusement au dessus des élèves, et sa robe de sorcier en velours lie de vin parsemée d'étoiles étincelait de même. Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin et continua d'une voix enjouée, bien qu'un peu plus grave.

- Cette année à Poudlard est un miracle si je puis me permettre de la qualifier ainsi. En effet, après une lourde bataille dont nous sommes heureusement sortis vainqueurs, non sans perdre plusieurs des nôtres, vous voir ici, réunis devant moi, me remplit de joie. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent aujourd'hui vivre avec un parent, un ami, une connaissance en moins.

Le cœur de Draco se serra, il pensait à son père, enterré dans la fosse commune que le ministère de la magie avait bien voulu aménager pour les Mangemorts.

- Cela n'a du être facile pour aucun de vous et je sais que reprendre une vie normale l'est encore moins et je suppose que les cours ne doivent pas être d'une grande aide, continua-t-il, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. C'est pourquoi vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser au sein de l'école un bal de carnaval afin de nous libérer les esprits et de nous retrouver tous pour un joyeux événement.

Draco retint un hoquet de surprise. Quelle était encore cette idée grotesque ? Puis son regard se posa sur son paquet à moitié ouvert dont dépassait une manche de la chemise en soie. Sa mère était donc au courant…

La Grande Salle fut secouée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de discussions animées, toutes plus enjouées les unes que les autres. Même certains Serpentards tapaient dans leurs mains, leur visage éclairé de joie. Les professeurs applaudissaient poliment, Rogue ne fit pas un geste.

- Le bal aura lieu samedi dans une semaine ici même. Je sais qu'il vous reste peu de temps pour vous procurer un déguisement, mais je compte sur vous pour revêtir les plus beaux costumes ! Toute personne non déguisée ne sera pas acceptée au bal !

La salle redoubla de cris de ravissement et les élèves étaient déjà en train de discuter de leur futur habillement.

- Je précise que les couples ne sont pas obligatoires comme lors du Bal de Noël. De même, le bal est ouvert à toutes les années, eh oui, même les premières années pourront participer, s'exclama le vieil homme en tentant de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha. Mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de travailler, et je crois qu'il est l'heure à présent pour vous de gagner vos salles de classes !

Tous se levèrent alors dans un fracas de bancs que l'on glisse sur le sol et la petite foule se dirigea lentement vers la sortie.

Draco ferma son colis et se hâta de le déposer dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre le cours de métamorphose qu'il avait en commun avec les Gryffondors. Encore un, parmi tant d'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le brun aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais recevoir des nouvelles de sa mère, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide costume, l'avait quelque peu retourné.

Alors il attendit derrière une colonne que Harry soit entré pour pénétrer la salle à son tour.

ooOoo

Harry suivait ses amis vers la salle de Métamorphose en imaginant quel costume il pourrait revêtir.

- Pff, quelle idée il a encore eu le vieux fou ! Un bal masqué ! Il faudra maintenant trouver un déguisement. Si j'écris à maman elle va encore me dénicher une horreur comme en quatrième année, grogna Ron en remettant son sac sur son dos.

- Tu n'as qu'à justement remettre ta robe de bal, tu diras que tu t'es déguisé en ta tante Marnie, proposa Harry en ricanant.

Ron le gratifia d'un coup de sac dans les jambes.

- Et toi Hermione, tu penses te déguiser en quoi ?

La brunette haussa les épaules, mais Harry vit dans sa main un morceau de parchemin sur lequel figurait déjà des idées de costumes.

- En tous cas, je sens qu'on va bien rire ! Tu imagines Mac Gonnagal déguisée toi ? J'aimerai bien la voir sans ses robes austères. En quoi elle pourrait bien se déguiser ? En danseuse de cabaret ! Avec des froufrous et tout ! lança Ron en dansant une sorte de French Cancan personnalisé.

- Et bien non mon cher Monsieur Weasley, je ne compte pas me grimer en danseuse de cabaret ! Par contre un déguisement de forçat vous irez à merveille pour passer votre heure de colle.

Ron blêmit.

- Une heure de colle ?

Le professeur Mac Gonnagal lui sourit.

- Je plaisantais Weasley, je plaisantais.

Sur ce elle ouvrit la porte de la classe, suivie des élèves.

- Drôle d'humour, maugréa Ron en prenant place aux côtés de Harry qui lui murmura avant de sortir son livre :

- Et imagine le déguisement de Rogue…

ooOoo

Le lendemain, toute l'école était en effervescence, chacun tentait d'imaginer le plus beau costume pour le bal. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient fait envoyer des catalogues par hiboux et les feuilletaient en groupe pour échanger leurs idées.

Draco ne prêtait guère attention à toutes ces futilités, il n'avait même pas envie de se rendre à ce bal. Se déguiser… Il avait passé l'âge ! Mais à quoi avait encore pensé le vieux barbu ? Décidément, il le savait dingue, mais pas à ce point là.

Il marchait d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots, bousculant un élève par-ci, arrachant des catalogues des mains de leur propriétaire par-là, il avait repris son comportement habituel de Malefoy. Pansy avait raison, il avait trop changé, à cause de Potter, saint Potter !

Il était devenu trop effacé, trop en retrait, moins hargneux depuis qu'il aimait le Gryffondor, et cela ne lui convenait plus. Il devait redevenir lui-même ! Ne pas flancher face au regard de son ennemi de peur qu'il croie qu'il l'aimait. Il savait que Potter avait découvert son secret, du moins, Potter présumait qu'il était la voix nocturne, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre preuve ! Il sentait souvent le regard du Survivant sur lui, il se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner et tout lui avouer, lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il tenait à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop lui demander. Alors il avait décidé d'enterrer à nouveau ses sentiments, de les ignorer, et de feindre qu'il haïssait toujours le brun. Peut être ainsi Potter oublierait ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu.

Mais Potter ne semblait pas lâcher prise. Au contraire, chaque jour il se faisait plus mystérieux, il le suivait souvent, le regardait également de nombreuses fois avec un drôle de regard. Jamais Draco n'avait faibli et avait conservé son masque de mépris au prix d'un gros effort.

Mais ce jour là il ne pu éviter l'affrontement. Il était presque arrivé aux cachots quand Harry apparut au milieu du couloir, le stoppant dans son parcours. Il avait l'air tout aussi étonné que Draco l'était.

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin Potter, maugréa-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il restait là à l'observer, les bras ballants le long du corps, le regard perçant. Draco s'arrêta.

- Tu m'entends quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dis de dégager ! hurla Draco en serrant les poings.

Il ne parvint pas à garder son sang froid ce jour là. Il avait trop d'amertume sur le cœur.

- Potter, j'en ai marre de te trouver tout le temps là où je vais, j'en ai marre de te voir, tu m'insupportes ! Tu m'as fais du mal une fois, alors ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! J'en peux plus de toi !

Harry recula d'un pas, surpris par la colère dans le ton de Draco. Le blond le contourna et s'apprêtait à le quitter quand il entendit murmurer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu…

Draco s'arrêta net. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Potter et d'un sourire abattu répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Et qu'as-tu entendu ?

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ?

Continue ton chemin Draco, continue de marcher. Eloigne-toi de lui, tu vas encore avoir mal.

Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde surtout pas.

Mais il était trop tard, il s'était déjà perdu dans deux lacs émeraudes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ces deux prunelles vertes, il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait autour. Tant pis si quelqu'un surprenait leur petit manège, plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part ce souffle à son oreille qui lui murmurait doucement

- Que tu m'aimais…

Draco sursauta et recula, les yeux emplis d'effroi.

- Je.. Tu.. Potter, tu vas bien encore ?

Le brun ne dit rien, et le regarda partir.

Draco ne se retourna pas, il ne vit pas la tristesse emplir lentement le regard de Harry.

ooOoo

Ne pas frapper dans ce mur, ne pas frapper ce mur ! Ne pas…

Le mur de pierre brute arracha un cri de douleur à Harry.

La lune se sentait impuissante face à la souffrance de Harry qui se tenait la main pour arrêter le sang de couler. Il s'assit à même le sol, dos au mur de la tour d'astronomie.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était revenu ici. Tant de choses, trop de choses s'étaient déroulées à cet endroit. Il revit Dumbledore tomber par-dessus les remparts, le regard perdu de Malefoy quand Rogue prononça le sort ultime, puis il revit ce même regard perdu, mais perdu dans le plaisir, il sentit encore ce corps chaud et humide dans lequel il était entré sans cérémonie, il se souvint du plaisir qu'il avait eu à venir dans cette antre moite, du contentement qu'il avait ressenti à savoir qu'il faisait mal à Draco, qu'il le souillait, qu'il l'utilisait. Mais à présent tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Comment avait-il pu se conduire ainsi ? Même si à l'époque il ne savait rien des sentiments de Malefoy à son égard, il n'aurait jamais du agir de cette manière. Ce n'était pas humain, il l'avait presque... Violé ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas senti les fermer et laissa la douleur lancinante de sa main l'envahir, comme pour se punir de ses actes. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de l'astre nocturne et de ses enfants les étoiles, comme il en avait l'habitude il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Mais depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait fait mal à Dra - Malefoy - , il n'avait pu remettre un pied ici. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais ne s'en était pas préoccupé, il avait d'autre chose à faire que de se poser des questions sur son ennemi. Mais maintenant il savait. Il avait honte, honte car il aimait Draco Malefoy.

Il ne savait quand il avait commencé à apprécier le blond. Sans doute cela faisait-il un bon moment qu'il était attiré par sa Némésis autrement que physiquement, mais aveuglé par sa légendaire et surtout habituelle haine envers lui, il ne s'était pas aperçu de la nature de ses sentiments envers lui.

Toujours était-il que ce soir là, assis contre le mur de pierre froid, se remémorant tous ces souvenirs, une douleur fulgurante l'enivrant, il sut qu'à partir de ce moment, il ne pourrait jamais plus oublier Draco Malefoy et ses yeux orageux, Draco Malefoy et ses cheveux trop blonds, Draco Malefoy… son ange.

* * *

Voilàààààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

La fin approche, plus que deux chapitres et cette fic trouvera enfin une conclusion !

Bises à tous !

Kristana


	13. Une histoire de Village People

Titre : La Voix des Anges  
Disclaimer : JKR  
Rating : M  
Couple : HPDM

Hello !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et commentée ! et à ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement faute de mail !  
Vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 13**  
" **Une histoire de Village People "**

Ron éclata d'un rire sonore et du se retenir à une des colonnes de son lit à baldaquin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Alertés, ses camarades de chambre se retournèrent vers Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu de son costume.

- Quoi donc ?

Sur son lit, Dean siffla entre ses dents, Seamus souriait l'air de rien. Ron se tenait les côtes, incapable de dire un mot et s'était même assis au sol pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut Neville qui posa la question.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce déguisement ?

Harry se regarda de bas en haut, rajustant sa ceinture pour ne pas qu'elle lui comprime la taille puis haussa les épaules.

- Bah quoi ?

Dean pouffa dans son oreiller et Ron repartit dans un fou rire, tandis que Neville détailla suspicieusement le brun qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la santé mentale de ses amis.

Seamus ramassa sa massue. Il avait choisi un costume de troll et Dean lui avait avoué qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence avec l'ordinaire avant d'éviter un coup de gourdin.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurai choisi la tenue du chef de chantier, on aurait pu jouer aux Village People !

Dean eut un air interrogatif. Harry sourit, avant de sortir ses menottes pour se jeter sur Ron et l'attacher au lit avant de le chatouiller.

Les autres décidèrent qu'évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas être de la partie et rejoignirent les deux compères pour accabler le pauvre rouquin qui riait de plus belle.

C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour entrer. Devant le spectacle elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et tapa du pied, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- Et bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas attendu le bal pour vous amuser !

Surpris, les cinq garçons se détachèrent et revinrent à leur lit pour remettre en place leur costume. Seul Ron restait à terre, le bras droit en l'air, retenu par les menottes, son déguisement de gobelin complètement de travers.

- Harry, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me détacher s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire scotché sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

Harry tâta ses poches en vain.

- Je…

Hermione se baissa et ramassa la petite clef argentée pour la lui donner.

- Tenez monsieur l'agent. Si j'avais su, j'aurai pris le costume de l'indien, on aurait fait de beaux Village People !

Seamus se frappa le front et éclata de rire.

Neville eut un air perdu et bredouilla.

- C'est qui les Vilèdje Pipeul ?

Décidément, cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment agréable, pensa Harry en accrochant ses menottes à sa ceinture.

La joyeuse petite bande attendait avec le reste de l'école devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. Les fantômes s'étaient pressés pour découvrir les différents accoutrements des élèves, félicitant Maisie Forster pour son admirable costume de princesse moldue, applaudissant devant l'élégant costume de vampire de Jonathan Amri, s'effrayant devant le plus que réaliste déguisement de détraqueur de Goyle.

Harry cherchait l'air de rien Draco du regard, mais il ne le vit pas. Ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, même déguisés étaient reconnaissables à leur imposante stature et leur démarche pataude, sans compter qu'ils s'esclaffaient bruyamment et bêtement. Harry suivit des yeux un instant le détraqueur et l'immense Scrout à pétard qu'était Crabbe, mais ils ne furent rejoins que par une énième fée, Pansy.

- Holala, regardez ! Milicent Bulstrode en princesse rose bonbon, je ne l'oublierai pas de si tôt ! pouffa un hippogriffe aux côtés de Ron.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu peux être… Ah oui effectivement ! répliqua le rouquin en étouffant un rire. Ça vaut le coup de venir rien que pour voir ça !

Hermione se contenta de sourire, mais son regard en disait long sur la haine qu'elle vouait à la princesse bonbon.

Enfin les augustes portes en bois s'ouvrirent lentement, grinçant mélodieusement sur leurs gons. Le professeur Mac Gonnagal apparut vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, un anneau doré planant magiquement au dessus de son éternel chignon, et des ailes blanches étincelantes étaient accrochées dans son dos.

Tous les élèves se turent en voyant cette apparition inattendue.

Ron était bouche- bée et ne parvint qu'à articuler

- Ba ça alors…

Le professeur de métamorphose, conscient de l'impression qu'elle avait faite, rougie quelque peu mais se reprit avant de faire entrer les élèves dans la salle.

Harry avait rarement vu la Grande Salle aussi magnifiquement décorée. Les habituelles tables avaient laissé place à de petites tables rondes disposées de ci de là jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs qui se tenaient assis à leur place respective. Harry laissa glisser son regard sur chacun d'eux, reconnaissant le professeur Chourave sous son déguisement de Tarentula Baveuse, une plante qui tuait ceux qui s'aventuraient dans ses tentacules avec sa bave toxique, le professeur Flitwick déguisé en hiboux. À ses côtés se tenait le professeur Trelawney grimée en ce qui semblait être une princesse mais qui s'apparentait plus à une Cendrillon avant sa rencontre avec la bonne fée…

Un coup de coude de Hermione le tira de sa contemplation.

- Regarde-moi ça, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un clown à l'air revêche posté non loin des portes de la Grande Salle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- C'est… Par les slips de Merlin, c'est Rusard ! Où a-t-il déniché ce costume affreux ? Et c'est Miss Teigne dans ses bras avec un nœud rose autour du cou ! Et ben ! Ça promet pour ce soir !

Les élèves s'entassèrent dans la Salle colorée par d'innombrables ballons éternels. Sur chacun d'eux s'inscrivait puis disparaissait une blague ou une devinette. Certains un peu plus impatients que d'autres, ne voulaient pas s'effacer avant que la réponse soit trouvée et attaquait les malheureux qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux afin qu'ils répondent à la question. Harry, Hermione et Ron prirent gare de les éviter au maximum.

Des serpentins s'élançaient d'eux même au-dessus des têtes et s'accrochaient aux armures recouvertes pour l'occasion de chapeaux pointus décorés. Certaines chantaient des chansons paillardes sous l'œil gêné d'un groupe de première année. La mine horrifiée, le professeur Gobe Planche tentaient vainement de les faire taire avant de renoncer et de s'asseoir à sa place aux cotés de Hagrid vêtu d'un costume rouge et qui avait teint sa barbe en blanc. Une hotte de cadeaux était posée à ses côtés.

Les élèves prirent place autour des tables rondes, recouvertes de nappes aux couleurs changeantes. Des confettis tombaient au dessus de chacune mais aucun n'atteignait la table, s'évanouissant dans l'air. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent aux côtés de Dean et Seamus. Neville alla rejoindre Luna déguisée en une sorte de bestiole brune et franchement peu attirante. Des antennes lui sortaient de la tête et des furoncles parsemaient son corps.

- Sans doute un Ronflack Cornu tenta Ron en attrapant au vol une poignée de confettis pour la lancer sur Harry.

- Sans doute, reprit ce dernier, l'air perdu dans la foule, à la recherche de Draco.

Mais toujours aucune trace du Serpentard.

Un tintement de verre le tira de se pensées. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et domina de sa stature la salle bariolée.

- Bien bien, mes chers élèves. Je suis content de voir que vous avez tous redoublé d'imagination pour trouver un costume et je dois vous avouer que cela me remplit de joie. Je me suis moi-même laissé aller à quelques frivolités et me voici accoutré d'un magnifique costume de marchand de sable.

La salle fut parcourue d'un rire discret.

J'espérai que nous serions tous réunis ce soir, malheureusement le professeur Rogue s'est senti quelque peu souffrant ce soir et il ne participera donc pas à la fête.

- Tu parles, il avait honte de montrer son gros nez déguisé.

Ron frappa la table du poing

- Pff je suis déçu, pour une fois qu'on aurait vraiment pu se moquer de lui… Il gâche vraiment tout le grincheux !

Un murmure résonnait dans la salle et Dumbledore du élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de nous amuser. Quand le repas sera terminé, les tables laisseront place à la danse et une petite surprise vous attend. Mais avant de commencer j'aimerai que nous chantions ! Vous savez combien j'aime la musique. Je propose que chacun chante l'air qu'il souhaite ! Un, deux, trois !

Un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva, chacun y allant de sa propre chanson, parfois de sa propre composition.

_- Les professeurs c'est de la racailleuh !  
Ça fume ça boit plus que ça ne travailleuh  
Ah si Dumby il savait ça tralala  
Ah si Dumby il savait ça tralala !_

_Poudlard  
C'est presque fini  
Et dire que c'était l'école de mon premier sort  
Poudlard  
C'est presque fini  
C'est sûr je n'y retournerai jamais même mort_

_À Poudlard  
C'est souvent la foire  
On y trouve de tout  
Et parfois même des loups garou_

Puis tout le monde se tut.

- Ah la musique, quel art vraiment fabuleux, applaudit Dumbledore en essuyant une larme.

Bien, à présent, que le festin commence !

De fabuleux mets apparurent dans les plats en or et chacun se servit à volonté.

- Déchidément j'adore les fêtes à Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron en terminant une imposante cuisse de poulet avant de s'attaquer à une montage de pommes de terres sautées.

Quand tous les ventres et estomacs furent pleins, les tables se volatilisèrent magiquement et une scène apparut à la place de l'estrade des professeurs. Tous les élèves s'y massèrent, curieux de voir qui venaient animer la soirée.

- Peut être les Bizarre Sister's proposa un petit blond avec une fausse moustache.

- Ils ne se sont pas séparés ? J'ai lu ça dans OK Sorcière la semaine dernière !

Harry s'avança au plus près de la scène, oubliant un moment Draco qu'il ne trouvait pas dans cette foule déguisée.

Soudain les bougies s'éteignirent et la scène ne fut plus illuminée que par de petites chandelles qui clignotaient.

Des instruments de musique apparurent, un piano, une guitare ensorcelée, une contrebasse et un amplificateur de voix semblable à celui utilisé par Fudge lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Puis dans une explosion de fumée, le groupe en vogue, Les Ronflak's apparut et entonna son tube " Dans la forêt interdite ".

La foule fut secouée de cris stridents et d'applaudissements puis de pas de danse effrénée. Luna se posta aux côtés de Harry et cria pour se faire entendre

- C'est mon père qui les a fait connaître dans son journal ! Tu reconnais le chanteur ?

Harry scruta entre les cheveux longs qui cachaient le visage du chanteur et reconnu Stan le contrôleur du Magicobus.

- C'est Stan !

Luna acquiesça avant de continuer :

- Son boulot l'ennuyait, côtoyer des sorcières séniles et leur boites de conserve ça doit être pesant à la longue. Alors il a démissionné et a monté le groupe et…

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la suite, Luna était déjà partie dans une danse loufoque et un cercle s'était formé autours d'elle par des élèves craignant de se prendre un coup.

À ses côtés Hermione sautillait sur place et Ron l'air grogon murmura à l'oreille de Harry

- Hermione trouve le chanteur très mignon. C'est qui celui là ?

Le Survivant sourit devant la jalousie de son ami et lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien contrôleur

- Stan ? Mais où sont passés tous ses boutons ?

Harry haussa les épaules et se laissa porter par le rythme effréné de la seconde chanson dont il ne parvenait à saisir que la première phrase du refrain :

- Du bout de ma baguette je fais danser leurs gambettes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, fatigué de danser au milieu de la chaleur de la foule, Harry tira Ron vers une table au fond de la salle où étaient servis des rafraîchissements.

Harry n'eut le temps que d'entendre son nom crié par une voix stridente avant de manquer de se faire renverser. Il baissa les yeux et reconnut Dobby l'elfe de maison.

- Oh, Bonsoir Dobby ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Dobby a été chargé par le professeur Dumbledore de servir les boissons. Il a dit à Dobby que c'était un travail très important, alors Dobby fait de son mieux pour ne pas faire déborder le jus de citrouille, répondit le petit elfe d'un air grave.

Ron ravala un rire et Harry le félicita de son sérieux puis lui commanda deux bierraubeurres avant de s'asseoir sur les bancs entreposés tout autour de la salle.

- Pfiou, je ne pensais pas que Stan avait autant la pèche ! constata Harry après avoir bu une gorgée.

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, un œil mauvais dirigé vers le chanteur.

- Oh allez Ron, comme si Hermione allait quitter Poudlard sur son balai pour aller le rejoindre à la sortie du concert… Déjà qu'elle ne sait pas bien voler.

Ron releva la tête et acquiesça, l'air convaincu et rassuré.

- Oui, tu as raison, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi hein ? Franchement…

Harry ne répondit pas, mais ne put réprimer un sourire qui fort heureusement passa inaperçu.

La soirée battait son plein, les Ronflak's, après une pause, remontèrent sur scène avec toujours autant d'entrain. Stan pris le micro et annonça :

Et maintenant place aux amoureux avec notre chanson " Un amour de Vélane ".

La lumière se fit plus douce, et les premières notes de guitare se firent entendre alors que les garçons tentaient rapidement de se faire les plus petits possibles sur les bords de la piste de danse.

Mais Ron ne peut éviter le bras d'Hermione qui l'agrippa pour le mener au centre de la salle, au milieu de tous les couples enlacés.

Harry profita du fait que la plupart des garçons étaient sur les côtés de la Grande salle pour tenter enfin de trouver Draco. Et s'il était derrière ce masque à plume ? ou encore sous cette cagoule de mage noir. Cela aurait bien été son style…

Soudain le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Au loin, à la lueur des chandelles brillait une chevelure blonde. Il se leva, contourna avec difficulté la foule qui composait à présent un cercle autours des danseurs et se rapprocha discrètement du jeune homme, tentant de calmer son ventre qui à présent faisait d'incessants loopings.

Quelle déception quand il reconnut Colin Crivey qui avait trouvé de bon goût le fait de se déguiser en roi des Serpentards…

Déçu, Harry décida de faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre quelque peu l'air. De toutes façons, à quoi bon rester dans cette ambiance rose bonbon si Draco n'était pas là.

Mais au moment de passer les grandes portes, dans un dernier regard vers la foule, il remarqua dans un coin un élève qui semblait le fixer du regard. Un regard dissimulé sous un masque blanc au nez surdimensionné, délicatement orné. Les bras croisés, le jeune homme était adossé nonchalamment au mur jouxtant une des nombreuses cheminées et regardait dans sa direction.

Harry ne l'avait pas encore vu de la soirée. Qui était-il ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit Draco ?

Il décida de ne pas y prêter gare quand l'individu se faufila à travers un groupe de fêtards pour s'éclipser par une petite porte latérale, non sans se retourner mainte fois.

Finalement intrigué, Harry prit le même chemin et se retrouva dans un couloir orné de différentes statues qui menait à la cour intérieure du château.

Un bref instant il aperçut au détour d'un couloir, le pan d'une cape et prit cette direction, mais ne trouva personne une fois bifurqué.

Alors comme ça il voulait jouer au chat et à la souris ?

Très bien.

Alors jouons.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Hé oui, le chapitre suivant clôturera cette fic !  
Il se nommera normalement "Alors c'était pour ça les menottes "

J'espère vous y retrouver !

Kristana


	14. Alors c'était pour ça les menottes ?

Titre : La Voix des Anges  
Disclaimer : JKR comme d'habitude  
Rating : M  
Couple : HPDM

Et bien voilà, nous y sommes, c'est bien la fin de cette fic qui m'aura pris pas mal de temps, mais que j'ai écrite avec beaucoup de plaisir. Bah oui, c'est avec La voix des anges que je me suis essayée à la fanfiction, alors vous comprenez.. c'est avec un pincement au coeur que j'y mets fin.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira...

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Alors c'était pour ça les menottes !**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit montré ? Et comment aurait-il pu deviner que Potter l'aurait reconnu derrière son costume ? Il avait pourtant mis une perruque pour dissimuler ses cheveux beaucoup trop reconnaissables…

Décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être venu à ce satané bal de carnaval. Il aurait mieux fait de rester tranquillement dans sa chambre à faire son devoir de potion. Il ne serait pas en train de cavaler dans le château, le Survivant à ses trousses.

Et puis quel était ce costume ridicule qu'il portait ? Des menottes... Mais quelle idée avait-il encore en tête ce tordu ?

Peut être attacher Crivey à son lit pour le… Argh non ne pas penser à ça !

Pourtant il l'avait bien vu s'approcher de lui en douce… Mais peut être parce que ce crétin de Scrout à appareil photo avait eu l'audace de prendre son apparence. S'il n'avait pas voulu rester discret, il lui aurait montré ce qu'il en coûtait de faire ce genre de faux pas…

Draco arrêta un instant sa course pour reprendre son souffle. Echapper à Harry Potter n'était pas de tout repos, non, ça il pouvait le certifier. En sueur, il releva son masque sur le haut de son crâne pour s'éponger le front.

Pendant un instant il cru l'avoir semer (mais avait-il vraiment envie de le semer ?), mais des pas hésitants retentirent au loin, signe que son poursuivant n'était guère qu'à quelques couloirs de lui.

Alors il reprit son chemin, non sans, inconsciemment ralentir le rythme. Où ses pas le menaient-ils ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait simplement envie de balader un peu le Survivant, le faire languir. On n'attrapait pas un Malefoy aussi facilement…

Car il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de se faire attraper, d'être la souris du chat Potter, qu'il voulait en finir avec cette histoire, avec ces non dits et ces regards gênés. Il voulait mettre carte sur table et régler une bonne fois pour toute ce différend qui les opposait depuis tant (trop) d'années et ce « problème » qui les unissait depuis quelques mois.

Draco ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Malgré tout ce qui lui avait fait endurer Potter, il n'arrivait pas à oublier son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux indomptables, il ne pouvait oublier qu'il l'aimait.

Peut être allait-il lui dire ? Peut être pas. Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il voulait, de ce qui allait arriver ce soir. Mais il était plus que jamais motivé à faire cesser cette boule constante qu'il avait dans le ventre, cette angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles.

Quand Draco sortit de ses pensées il vit que sa marche l'avait mené au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

Pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi ce lieu qui l'avait ravi mais qui l'avait également fait souffrir ?

Le blond tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée la saisit et ouvrit lentement la porte, conscient que les pas de son ennemi se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Il posa un pied d'abord hésitant sur la première marche, puis un deuxième et finit de monter les escaliers en courant, comme pris d'une frénésie inexplicable.

Arrivé au sommet, il reprit son souffle et se posta derrière les escaliers. Pas vraiment pour se cacher, simplement pour être sûr de Le voir arriver avant qu'Il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Il entendit la porte des escaliers grincer sur ses gons et des bruits de pas indécis monter les marches.

Il ne savait encore comment il allait réagir, ni ce qu'il allait dire mais une chose était certaine, si le suspens continuait ainsi, son cœur n'allait pas tarder à exploser dans sa poitrine.

Enfin l'étrange chapeau moldu dont Potter s'était affublé apparut, puis son corps en entier. Draco ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce déguisement, aussi stupide qu'il fut, mettait en valeur le corps du Gryffondor.

Il sursauta légèrement quand il se retourna pour planter ses prunelles vertes dans ses yeux d'acier.

- Ah c'est toi, lança Harry d'un ton déçu, résolument forcé.

- Désolé de te décevoir Potter.

Draco s'apprêtait à parti, mais quelque chose le retint et une envie de se moquer de lui, de le descendre plus bas que terre lui brûla les entrailles.

Mais il ne réussit qu'à esquisser un piètre sourire mesquin en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

- C'est quoi ce déguisement ? On a dit « carnaval » Potter, pas « Halloween » !

Sa réplique avait du avoir l'effet escompté car, penaud, le Gryffondor tenta de se dissimuler derrière un mur – malheureusement pour lui – inexistant.

- C'est… C'est un déguisement moldu, un groupe de musique un peu kistch, les Vill…

- Epargne-moi ta culture de la musique moldue Potter, et dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici ! C'est une manie chez toi de me suivre ? Ou bien ce lieu te rappelle-t-il de si bons souvenirs que tu en as fait un lieu de pèlerinage ? Je ne te savais pas si sensible, répliqua Draco en accentuant les deux dernières syllabes entre les dents.

Le brun rougit.

- Très touchant ces petites rougeurs, continua le blond qui sentait renaître sa hargne habituelle.

Mais le brun ne répondait toujours pas. La tête baissée, il semblait trouver à ses lacets, un intérêt tout à fait particulier.

Désarçonné par ce silence inhabituel, Draco fut prit de cours et se contenta de dévisager avec colère son interlocuteur, toujours aussi rouge qui ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil timides et commença à se dandiner bêtement sur ses pieds. Draco n'en demandait pas tant pour trouver quelque chose à redire.

- Tu t'entraînes pour un concours de danse moldue ? Peut être pourras-tu te mesurer à ce balourd de Neville Londubat !

Toujours aucune réaction du côté adverse.

Le Serpentard commençait réellement à perdre patience. Cette attitude indifférente ne ressemblait pas à Potter. Lui qui réagissait au quart de tour à la moindre pique ne pouvait pas être aussi apathique sans que cela ne cache quelque chose.

C'était à lui, Draco Malefoy que revenait la palme de l'impassibilité et de la maîtrise de soi ; alors pourquoi ce soir-là sentait-il la colère menacer de l'envahir et de lui faire perdre le contrôle face à son ancien ennemi silencieux ?

- Mais tu vas dire quelque chose oui ? finit-il par crier, hors de lui.

Décidément, il n'était pas lui-même.

Le brun eut un léger mouvement de recul devant cette réaction inattendue, tant par lui que par le blond lui-même.

Il remit en place sa ridicule casquette moldue qui menaçait de tomber.

Draco dut réprimer un rire quand Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix (quelle finesse, pensa-t-il), mais cela le calme quelque peu.

- Et si on arrêtait tout ça ? dit enfin le Gryffondor ?

Draco mit quelque seconde à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Arrêter tout ça, quoi ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

Potter se balança à nouveau d'un pied à l'autre et planta ses mains dans les poches.

- Ben… tout ça, ce jeu entre nous.

- Il n'y a pas de jeu entre nous Potter ! coupa Draco entre ses dents, pas vraiment certains de vouloir entendre la suite, du moins pas aussi prêt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous qu'une profonde haine !

Potter cligna rapidement des yeux, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se gratta inconsciemment le crâne avant de reprendre d'un ton bien moins assuré.

- Je pense pourtant qu'il y en a un… Draco.

Un Cognard dans le ventre. Voilà ce que ressentit le susnommé en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Il se retrouvait soudain dans son lit, le soir où, dans l'esprit d'Harry, il avait entendu cette même voix murmurer doucement et tendrement son nom.

« Répondre… Répondre rapidement quelque chose » pensa-t-il. Mais il en fut bien incapable, et ne put que sonder ces deux yeux verts qui le poursuivaient depuis tant d'années maintenant.

- Je… Je veux dire que… balbutia Potter. Enfin… Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus se voiler la face.

- Sache que je ne me voile jamais la face, répliqua Draco d'un ton suffisant.

« Oh le vilain mensonge » lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Potter prit une longue bouffée d'air et avoua d'un trait :

- Je sais que tu es celui qui venait me voir dans mes rêves.

Draco sursauta et se hâta de répondre en reculant comme horrifié par la nouvelle :

- N'importe quoi Potter, tu délires ! T'as abusé du Whisky Pur Feu toi ! Va voir Mme Pomfresh qu'elle te donne un verre de Tournerond, ça te remettra les idées en place !

- Fin connaisseur de remède anti-cuite je vois, constata le brun d'un sourire espiègle.

Pris de court, Draco ne put que sourire à son tour.

La tension entre les deux sorciers sembla alors se dissiper, moins oppressante, elle permit à Draco de baisser sa garde.

- Ecoute… Mettons les choses au clair, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire non ? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'un pas vers le Serpentard. J'a i agit d'une façon odieuse avec toi – Draco hocha la tête - je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

- Peut être n'es-tu simplement qu'un gros con égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne, proposa Draco d'un ton défiant et pourtant teinté de malice.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de dépeindre son propre portrait…

Harry sembla vouloir riposter violemment mais se ravisa et répondit simplement d'une voix égale :

- Peut être. Mais question égoïsme, avoue que tu n'es pas mauvais dans ton genre non plus.

Draco allait répondre, mais l'autre l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. Je me suis conduit d'une manière horrible et dégoûtante et ma seule justification est… que je te désirais.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Oh oui j'avais envie de toi. Et coucher avec toi, d'une façon aussi brutale, était en fait dans le but de me dégoûter de toi. Je sais… c'est complètement stupide.

Il se laissa tomber sur un rempart. Draco le regarda chercher ses mots, si surpris par une telle sincérité qu'il ne trouva aucune remarque cinglante à dire.

Tête baissée vers ses genoux, Harry continua son récit.

- Je pensais qu'agir avec toi de cette manière finirait par éteindre ce feu qui brûlait en moi à chaque fois que je pensais à toi. Cette chaleur qui me gênait car elle était due à toi, mon ennemi désigné depuis notre première rencontre chez Madame Guipure, tu te souviens ?

Draco hocha machinalement la tête.

- Mais au lieu de cela, je n'ai fait que te désirer encore plus. Et plus que cela, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose encore plus difficile à m'avouer. Une chose qui m'a hanté des jours et des nuits entières. Et j'ai découvert cela en comprenant que tu étais cette voix qui me rendait visite dans mes pensées. Je ne savais pas que tu pratiquais la légilimencie.

- Mon père, murmura Draco dont la gorge était si nouée qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu parler.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et plongea son regard dans celui du blond qui vacilla sur le coup.

- Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là, reprit le brun d'une voix basse.

Draco ne sut que répondre. Il réfléchissait très vite, se remémorant chacun des moments passés à s'invectiver, à se battre, à s'embrasser, à…

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, sur le sommet de cette tour où tant de choses s'étaient déroulées.

Harry venait de lui avouer qu'il le désirait, autant que lui-même le désirait, et peut-être même qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il attendait si ardemment depuis des mois ? Ne voulait-il pas entendre ces mots ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre à lui avouer à son tour toute la vérité sur ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ce soir ? demanda-t-il en se posant devant lui, le forçant par la-même à lever son visage vers le sien.

Harry fixa le vide un instant et répondit d'une voix égale :

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai suivi sur la tour sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer. Et tout cela m'est venu d'un coup en te voyant là. Je crois que ce secret était devenu trop lourd à porter ; j'en ai assez de porter ce masque, de jouer à celui qui te déteste.

Draco approuva silencieusement. Comment ne pas comprendre sa situation, son sentiment, alors qu'il ressentait la même chose ?

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

Le brun marqua un silence.

- La vérité.

Alors il voulait la vérité. Tout avouer, se jeter à l'eau n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco. Il avait si bien appris à dissimuler sa vraie nature, à ne montrer qu'une parure, que se mettre à nu ainsi lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable.

Mais au Diable les conventions ce soir ! Il fallait qu'il saisisse cette chance.

Potter voulait tout savoir… Et pourquoi pas ?

Draco s'assit à côté de lui en évitant de le regarder et commença son récit.

- Très bien. Pour te répondre, je pratique effectivement la légilimencie, mon père me l'a enseignée avant d'être emmené à Azkaban. Oui, je l'ai pratiquée sur toi durant ces derniers mois, simplement parce que…

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage de continuer. Lui avouer tout cela était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Simplement parce que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour être près de toi.

Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Harry avait tourné la tête vers lui, mais il ne bougea pas.

- Tu veux vraiment dire que tu voulais VRAIMENT être avec moi, demanda ce dernier, étonné. Je pensais que tu m'avais fait une blague.

- Ca aurait été mon genre, c'est vrai, confessa Draco. Mais ce n'en est pas une. J'avais réellement envie d'être près de toi car je me suis rendu compte, à mon plus grand désarroi au début, que contrairement à ce que je croyais, j'étais loin de te haïr. Que cette aversion de toi qu'on m'a inculquée dès mon plus jeune âge s'était muée en… de l'attirance. J'ai tout fait pour me convaincre de l'inverse, mais en vain. Tu avais bel et bien envahi mon cœur. J'ai finalement accepté ces sentiments, et il fut encore plus dur de vivre avec que de les combattre. Tu m'as vraiment blessé ce soir-là sur cette tour, et pas uniquement physiquement.

Harry baissa la tête, gêné.

- Oh combien j'ai pu te haïr, j'ai bien souvent voulu ta mort, mais à chaque fois que je te voyais, cette chaleur familière refaisait surface, chassait toute colère, réchauffait mon corps et j'en oubliais mon amertume.

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je m'en veux terriblement pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je sais que mes seuls mots ne parviendraient pas à effacer mes erreurs et pourtant Merlin sait combien je souhaiterai que cette nuit n'ait pas eu lieu.

Draco se tourna vers lui et scruta à nouveau son regard. Etait-il sincère ? Ou bien était-ce encore une de ces joyeuses plaisanteries qui le ferait souffrir une fois encore ?

Comme s'il avait saisi le font de sa pensée Harry lui prit tendrement la main et lui dit :

- Je suis sincère Draco.

Le blond se félicita de s'être au préalable assis, autrement il se serait effondré sur le sol froid, tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il ne pouvait croire que tout cela était vrai, qu'il voyait enfin une lumière au bout du couloir de tristesse dans lequel il s'était perdu.

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de couler et les rouvrit pour se perdre dans le regard émeraude à ses côtés. Il lui semblait que tous ses sens s'étaient instantanément mis en action, comme s'ils étaient endormis depuis trop de temps. Il ressentait chacune des particules de son corps s'éveiller et pris conscience comme pour la première fois de sa vie, de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pourquoi le son de la voix d'Harry faisait-elle battre son cœur si fort ? Pourquoi la sensation de sa main dans la sienne lui donnait-elle si chaud ? Et pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils soudain si proches qu'il pouvait discerner chaque cil battre ? Pourquoi au contact de sa bouche contre la sienne, d'exquis frissons lui parcouraient l'échine ?

Draco ne savait plus très bien où il se trouvait, certainement dans un rêve car jamais Harry ne lui aurait murmuré si tendrement à l'oreille ces deux mots tant souhaités.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco avant tant d'amour que son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son nouvel amant.

- Avoue quand même que tu n'as jamais été très doué en occlumancie, reprit-il d'une voix taquine, les yeux toujours fermés pour savourer au maximum cet instant magique.

Il sentit Harry hocher la tête lentement.

POV Harry

Il avait du mal à croire que dans sa main se trouvait celle de Draco Malefoy en personne. En fait, il avait du mal à croire que cette discussion avait réellement eu lieu.

Mais la présence du blond à ses côtés lui confirmait que son rêve s'était bel et bien réalisé, qu'il appartenait désormais à son ange et inversement.

Tous deux descendaient à présent les marches du Grand Escalier pour rejoindre la fête. Devant la massive porte, Draco stoppa tout à coup leur marche, lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

Harry comprit la raison de cette attitude. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Qu'allait dire le reste des élèves ? Si Hermione avait totalement accepté l'idée, et que Ron était en bonne voie de s'en accommoder, il n'allait certainement pas en être de même pour les autres.

- Si tu veux qu'on garde notre relation pour nous, je comprendrais très bien, le rassura Harry d'un ton compréhensif, bien qu'également teinté d'appréhension.

Draco ferma les yeux et après un instant de réflexion, répondit d'une voix déterminée :

- Non… J'en ai assez de me cacher, allons-y.

Il posa une main résolue sur l'imposante poignée en or et l'abaissa. Tournant lentement sur leurs gons, les battants s'ouvrirent, révélant au grand jour le fruit d'une houleuse mais à présent, lointaine relation.

Le ventre noué, Harry déglutit difficilement quand il vit quelques regards déjà posés sur leurs mains liées. Il chercha les yeux du blond qui le réconfortèrent. Tous deux avaient raison de le faire, ils en avaient le droit et cette idée lui donna de l'audace pour continuer.

Ils firent quelques pas vers le centre de la salle. Un lourd silence enveloppa alors la foule pendant que les Ronflaks, apparemment indifférent à la baisse soudaine de son, rangeaient leurs instruments. La fête était vraisemblablement sur le point de se terminer.

Harry fit rapidement un tour d'horizon et remarque que certains se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux contempler leur couple. Crabbe et Goyle, la mâchoire pendante, soutenaient vaguement une Pansy qui semblait s'être évanouie.

Enfin Ron arrive. La mine renfrognée, il finit par briser le silence, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il dit à haute voix en les dévisageant, un sourire collé sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, son costume de gobelin quelque peu désordonné :

- Alors c'était pour ça les menottes !

Puis il éclata de rire, suivi par une bonne partie de la salle, d'autres encore un peu choqués, se contentèrent d'un léger sourire et tout le monde repartir à ses occupations.

L'estomac plus léger, Harry sentir la main de Draco serrer la sienne un peu plus fortement encore et son cœur fit un bond dans poitrine.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par m'expliquer qui sont ces vilèje pipeul nom d'un Botruc poilu ? entendit vaguement Harry avant de se perdre dans la sensation de douces lèvres se refermer sur les siennes.

Finalement ce n'était pas si mal d'être aimé d'un ange… Même si son nom était Malefoy…

**FIN**

* * *

Ca y est !

C'est fini.

Eh oui, pour une fois, c'est une Happy end, contrairement à mon habitude. J'ai beau être abonnée aux larmes et à la tristesse, j'apprécie quand ça finit bien parfois !

Et comme d'habitude, Ron ne comprend rien à rien ;-)

J'ai conscience que tout a l'air de s'enchainer rapidement, que les deux autres se sont rabibochés sans grande encombre, mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais. Tous les deux en avaient assez de cette mascarade, alors je me suis dis, "pourquoi les faire souffrir aussi longtemps ?"  
Et hop, les deux sont tout coutents...

Si cela vous a dérangé, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, de même pour toute autre remarque, je ne mange pas loin de là !  
Tout ce qui peut me faire évoluer, je le prends avec plaisir !

J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lues jusqu'ici et qui m'ont reviewée.

Je vous embrasse

Kristana


End file.
